I've Got a World Of Chances For You
by Tangina Jonas
Summary: Mitchie is earning money for her college tutions by working as a nanny in the Johnson household her boss also happens to be Connect 3's uncle.What happens when she goes to Jason's wedding and meets The Gray's? Will she discover that she still loves Shane?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Im back…back to Fanfiction after my exams and back with another story. This is smitchie as well and I've had this idea for sometime now so I just need to get it out of my head…don't worry I have not forgotten about 'What did she do to your heart Shane?', and will be continuing it soon, but in the meantime I want to concentrate on this. It wont be a very long FF maybe around 10 chapters or so, depending on the type of response I get, so don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

"And Mitchie.." My red haired boss said as she opened the front door, ready to leave for work.

"Yes Margaret?" I asked paying half of my attention to her and spending the other half trying to get hold of little Timothy who was running around the spacious living area.

"It will be past midnight by the time I get home today, so don't wait up for me and don't forget to do your packing, okay?"

"Ohhh…kaaayyyyy" I squealed, running after Timmy.

"And…I left her clothes out on the bed, so just put them in a bag and you should be fine..." She informed me, leaving the house.

I just nodded, knowing fully that Margaret was out of the house and unable to see me, but just a few seconds later she came back in, popping her head through the front door "and remember to pack all of your clothes including a dress for the wedding, Mitch….I think it's time I see you in one, I know you'll look ravishing.." She said winking at me.

I laughed at the idea of me in a dress that too looking ravishing. In my sweet dreams.

"Who wants choco pops?" I grinned at Timmy. The name of the chocolate cereal finally got her to stop.

"Me…Me! Me!" She screeched holding her hands up for me to carry her. She wrapped her tiny legs around my waist and hands around my neck as I carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter.

I'm Mitchie Torres, by the way. I've been working for the Johnson family for 3 months now, as a nanny of course. This was never my career choice, and still isn't , but life takes you through experiences you never thought you would have to face.

The Johnson's are great. Margaret or Retty as I call her for short is awesome, she was absolutely opposite to what I thought my boss would be and her husband, Jerry is close to the coolest person I have ever met in my entire life and Timmy is the most gorgeous 4 year old I have ever seen, honest. I couldn't have asked for any other better family, but this is not what I'm supposed to be doing I'm supposed to be studying in my fourth year in medical school, but am skipping this year.

I didn't exactly have enough money for the tuition and ever since my father died last year money has been quite tight in the family, my mother being the only other earner, she has to support my younger brother too, so I didn't want her to stress about my tuitions so I decided to take the year off, earn the money and get back to learning how to save lives and this job pays well so I'm happy with whatever life has offered me till now.

Later on that evening, after putting Timmy to sleep I went through the racks of jeans, track suits and pants in my closet trying to find something appropriate to wear at the wedding.

Oh did I mention The Johnson's also happening to be related to The Gray family? I know crazy right? Jerry is Denise Gray's younger brother. Connect 3's uncle to be more precise and Jason Gray is getting married this Sunday, but don't tell anyone, okay?

Only the guests know and the media cannot know at any cost, but I have no idea how they plan on getting married on Sunday as its practically snowing cricket balls in New York, and Retty expects me to wear a dress, I mean is she alright? I'll probably freeze to death, and honestly I hate dresses, I'm more of a jeans girl, why cant I wear a pair of them to the wedding?

The pile of pants just kept growing, but I couldn't find a single dress, not a single one, Can you believe it? I sighed, blowing at my bangs in defeat, when I suddenly caught a glimpse of something black, something black that didn't look like it had to legs. I eagerly pulled it out of my closet and stared at it happily. It was the black dress my mother had given me on my 21st birthday last January.

"This will do.." I whispered to myself slipping the dress inside my suitcase

The wedding was on Sunday and we were leaving tomorrow, Tuesday, so we would be staying nearly a week. Jerry already left for New York Last week so that he could help his sister and nephews in the wedding preparations, see I told you how cool he is.

How do I feel about staying near for Connect 3 for nearly a week, you may ask…well…see I'm not a crazy fan, well not anymore actually….wait can I call myself a fan at all? See I used to be those crazy types when I was in high school, crazy for a particular band member, Shane Gray, but then I realized they are people like me and they also breathe the same air I do and stopped most of the craziness, not that connect 3 still aren't famous. they are huge, enormous. Girls would still kill to see them but I just grew really busy with studies and never really had the time to listen to any of their new songs. The last time I hared one of their songs would probably be 3 or 4 years ago although Retty and Jerry do play their music around the house so I hear it sometimes, but nothing major, really.

I admit I'm a little excited….I want to see how the wedding will be, how beautiful the bride will look, I hared her name is Danielle. Never really had the time to flip through the gossip magazines to check out a picture of her, but I hared she's gorgeous and very down to earth by what Retty said. I want to see Connect 3 up close even though I'll never get to speak to them, but still I'll be able to see them and honestly I'm very happy for Jason, I used to adore him, I'm happy he's settling down, but there is a part of me and a very huge part that is very anxious…I dislike being around strangers and Im going to be around 397 strangers, excluding Retty and Jerry of course.

Being around strangers just makes me feel much more self conscious than I really and knowing that the strangers would be among Hollywood's rich and famous just makes me feel more uncomfortable. I don't know how I'll cope.

--

"Retty!" I heard jerry's voice call from somewhere in the busy New York airport. I looked around randomly and spotted my brown haired boss approaching us with a huge grin on his face. Next to him was another brown haired male, much younger. His face was just a blur to me, but as they approached his beautiful features became much more vivid. He had very familiar curly brown hair. I remember during high school I had expressed a desire of running my hands through his curly brown locks to see if they were really as bouncy as they looked. I smiled at the sudden flashback and realized he has the same curly locks as Jerry.

They came closer and I saw his beautiful face, his skin still looked baby soft like it did when I was 15. By the time I had finished my analysis they had already come to us. Nate Gray and Jerry Johnson were standing in front of us. One of them who I see every day, and the other who I had seen for the first time in my life.

"Aunt Margaret…!" Nate exclaimed, hugging his aunt.

"You're growing your hair again?" Retty questioned running her hands through his deep brown curls.

Nate blushed till his pale white cheeks turned cherry red and just smiled.

"Mitch I cant wait till you meet the whole family you are going to love them.." Jerry exclaimed hugging his wife, then taking a sleeping Timmy from my arms and into his.

Nate looked at me, still smiling, but probably wondering who I was…see this was the uncomfortable feeling I was talking about. I guess Retty saw the awkwardness between us and decided to break it.

"Nate this is Mitchie, she is great. She looks after Timothy when we're away, and Mitch this is Nate..you know who he is.." She said winking at me. Again with the winking this is so embarrassing, Retty wants to hook me up with Nate she made her intentions clear on the plane and no matter how much I begged her to not make a fool out of herself and me she wouldn't oblige….she thinks it's a good idea. I definitely don't think so.

"Hi I'm Nate.." He said with a warm smile, extending his hand.

I slipped in hand into his, shaking it and replied with a smile "Mitchie.."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mitchie, you're going to have a great time with us.." He assured.

"Well Mitchie doesn't know anyone other than us of course, so I was hoping maybe you could stay with her or give her company.." Retty butted in.

"Sure, no problemo Mitchie, You'll be fine with me.."

I gave Retty a glare and took Timothy from Jerry's arms…" umm…I think I'm best at taking care of Timmy.." I replied, mostly to Retty, causing her to laugh.

"Come on Mitchie, you've come to a wedding, I'm sure you deserve to have some fun, don't worry about feeling awkward around all of the guests, truth is I don't know half of them…you'll be fine and now you know one more person, me, so stop worrying, you're my friend now and my friends have to have fun at my brothers wedding.." Nate commanded.

I couldn't help but smile at his. "Okay.." I weakly replied.

This was going to be much more that I expected. Let the celebrations begin.


	2. Chapter 2

After driving for a good 45 minutes we came to a sudden halt and I found myself staring at a huge ancient building. It looked like a castle from outside, with old beige colored bricks and a beautiful black stoned roof. I could feel my mouth open in awe as I saw the beautiful castle that I didn't notice Nate opening the passenger door for me to get out. So, he really is the gentleman I read he was in high school.

I plodded through the 3 inches of thick white snow and entered the beautiful castle with Retty, Jerry and Nate.

Inside, the place was bustling to life. People carried white tables and chairs all around the room and purple and white fabric stayed scattered every where I looked.

"The preparations are still on, we haven't finished everything yet, but we still have plenty of time to do so, so we're not really panicking, but mom is always worried that everything won't be done in time, she wants her sons wedding to be perfect." Nate informed Retty and me with an amused smile on his face.

I just nodded, still looking around the huge hall where the vows were going to be taking place in a week's time.

"So, where is the main man?" Retty asked as we walked up a huge flight of stairs, where our rooms were, I assumed.

"Jason is upstairs I think and Mom and Dad must be somewhere around here.." Nate replied.

Jerry took Timmy from me as they entered the room Nate told them was theirs and I followed Nate to my room- where he was taking me.

"There are around 150 rooms on this floor so don't get lost Mitch, although all of the guests are not staying here, half of them haven't arrived yet and will be doing so the day before the wedding its pretty much only you guys and a couple of other close friends and family here now, but you'll have to share a room with someone, is that a problem?" He inquired as we stopped in front of a wooden door in the middle of the long passage.

"Nope, no problem" I smiled. "But it's a girl though right?...the person I'm staying with?" I questioned.

Nate bursted out with laughter "Of course Mitchie the person your staying with is a girl, she's my girlfriend, Alex"

"You. Have.?" I screeched enthusiastically. Not that I didn't expect him to have one I mean he is Nate Gray.

"Yeah...why I'm not that bad looking….am I?" He asked suddenly self conscious.

Yes! Now there was no way retty could hook me up with Nate.

'NO! No. no…no!" I replied, embarrassed at my stupidity. "You're very handsome.." I assured. Who am I kidding each Gray brother is no less than a Greek God.

"Ohkay…Alex is inside now, let me introduce you guys, I'm sure you guys will hit it off."

"Thanks Nate.." I grinned opening the door.

"Don't even mention it Mitchie"

I opened the heavy wooden door and found myself in a moderately big, well lit room. It was painted in a very light tone of peach and two beds were placed on either side. Colorful paintings decorated the pale walls and light carpet wrapped the floor. There was one closet in the middle of the room with one of its doors open. Someone was going through the closet, it was a female, but I was unable to see the girls face as the door covered it.

"Alex." Nate hummed in a loving tone.

I saw who I assumed was Alex close the closet door and face us. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, almost black that hit her shoulders and almond shaped chestnut colored eyes. Her lips were perfectly the shape of a heart with the most glorious pink color.

"Hi guys!" She smiled, waving towards us.

"Alex this is Mitchie and Mitchie, Alex" He said introducing us. "Mitchie is your long awaited roommate till the wedding." Nate informed, throwing a huge grin towards Alex.

"Hi Mitchie, It's great to meet you. I'm Alex!" She exclaimed coming towards me and holding out her right hand for me to shake.

"Great to meet you too.." I assured , shaking her hand.

"Okay, so I'll leave you two ladies now, Alex make her feel at home.."

"Of course Natey" She giggled as I watched him leave the room and disappear into the distance.

"Mitchie you're going to love it here! You can choose which bed you want I don't mind.." She offered.

"Ahh…I'll take the one on the right, thanks Alex"

"No problem.." She assured. "Okay, so the bathrooms there.." she said pointing towards a door in the far end of the room " and I'm going to shower now, will be back in a jiffy, and then I'll show you around or something, okay? Till then you can unpack your clothes and put them in the closet if you want, there is enough space." She offered.

"I don't think so, I-uh Timmy…..ummm...Yeah sure..." I gave her a smile as she walked into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed I had chosen and found myself sinking into the soft comforter, staring at the walls and thinking. I needed a minute to think. Wow! Where has my life taken me? I used to love them, adore them, be crazy for them and now I'm at one of their weddings, I'm telling one of them that they are handsome, just WOW! And Nate…He's very nice, very very nice, actually. I wonder what the others will be like.

Don't get your hopes too high Mitchie, they'll just shatter into a thousand pieces. Everyone cannot be like Nate Gray. No, not possible.

I gazed out of the large window into miles of white snow, thinking about more important things now, like how many more months of nanny-ing and I'll be able to pay off my college tuitions, and how happy my mom would be to know where I was. I was in New York City for crying out loud. Not too far away from where she and my younger brother Jake were, just a couple of hours away from them, from my medical college, from New Jersey. Maybe I could get some free time and meet them. It had been months since I had had a night off anyway, and Retty would never have any objection if I go away to my mother for a few days after the wedding, and anyway after staying in Texas for 3 months I was already missing my mom.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door. "Uh...come in?" I whispered weakly, but loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

A man with my luggage came through the door and placed it near my bed before leaving the room silently.

I cannot forget that I've come here for work, which means Timmy...

I sighed, blowing my bangs and headed over to my luggage and started unpacking. By the time I was halfway done Alex was out of the bathroom and offered to finish putting my stuff in the closet even though I insisted that I would be fine doing it myself, she was adamant on finishing it for me while I went to check on Timmy. This girl is too sweet.

I walked along the passage trying to find Jerry and Retty's room. If I could remember correctly it was somewhere in the far end of the long passage. I could her music comming from downstairs and the murmur of excited people echoed around the place.

I looked left and right making sure that I wasn't getting lost when I came to a halt at an open room.

First, I thought maybe it was Jerry and Retty's room, but when I stepped inside I realized it was similar to the room Alex and I were sharing with two beds scattered on either side and a large window in the far end showing the winter covered New York landscape.

Realizing that it was somebody else's room and Jerry and Retty were not here I turned my feet back to the door when my attention was caught by two objects placed near the bed next to the window. Curiosity caught the best of me and I found myself turning around to see what it was. It was a guitar.

I gasped loudly and grinned, in excitement. It had been months since I had held my guitar, let alone played it. I left it in New Jersey, at my home, before leaving for the Johnson's to Texas. I figured it would be a distraction in my work, and since I had decided on being a nanny I wanted to give it everything I had. No distractions.

I did die a little as I left it at home. I'm sure It's still lying under my bed in my bedroom back at home, mom wont touch it. She said I will find everything as it is when I come home, unless Little Jakey boy started his mischief again, then I'll probably find it somewhere in his closet. My little brother likes hiding my stuff and driving me crazy looking for it. Don't ask why cause I don't know.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one was near. I didn't want to be caught with someone else's guitar at a wedding where I wasn't even related to anyone.

I quietly sat on the bed where the guitar was lying on and picked it up. I ran my fingers through the string before playing. It felt so good to hold a guitar again. It made me feel alive.

Music was my hobby, a sort of pastime, something that would get my mind off of things that were bothering me, something that made me happy. I just played for happiness and the satisfaction it gave me.

I strummed the guitar trying to make as less noise as possible. My fingers danced happily on the strings and I found a smile creep up on the sides of my cheeks. Before I knew it I was singing. It was one of my old songs- one of my favourites, although it was more suited with a piano I just wanted to sing it. It had been ages since I had sang it.

It was the first and only song I had written after my dad passed away I hadn't got to complete it but still sang it.

. It was something that described him as a person- a father. My role model, my strength.

"Everybody needs inspiration.." I whispered. "Everybody needs a soul, a beautiful melody when the nights are long cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy.." I started singing louder, with more power as the song came back to me. "When my world is falling apart when there's no light to break up the dark that's when I, I… I look at you…." I wiped the tear that made its way down my cheeks and continued "When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore that's when I, I…I look at you, when I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth, You loved me for who I am like the stars hold the moon, right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone…." I felt another tear gather in m eye and closed my eyes making it flood my cheek. "Yeah, when my world is falling apart and when there is no light to break up the dark that's when I, I ….I look at you…" I finished standing up and carefully placing the instrument in its position.

My heart skipped a beat when I found out that I wasn't the lone audience to my little concert. A amazingly gorgeous man was leaning against the door with both his arms crossed against his chest and glistening eyes watching me. I recognized him as Shane Gray.

**Cliff hanger....=]**

**Okay guys, so let me know what you think about this chapter! Please do review because they mean alot! I get all these alerts and fave's but not much reviews and they mean much more than just alerts and faves and it wont even take a minute...so do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy…a lot of Smitchie =]**

My heart skipped a beat, not because he was standing in front of me but because he caught me playing someone's guitar and singing, probably like a clown compared to him. He immediately turned his head to the floor, like he was embarrassed that he was listening to me, embarrassed that he was caught listening to me.

I felt like someone had pressed the mute button to my mouth and I was unable to speak, mostly in embarrassment. "I-uh….I..Tim-guitar.." I said pointing towards it "I was looking for…and then I saw the guitar and ….I-I, I started singing and-I…I-uh…" I rambled like an idiot, a complete idiot I tell you.

His beautiful face was now no longer covered with embarrassment; instead he wore a very wired smirk on his gorgeously moist lips.

SHUT-UP MITCHIE! SHUT THE FUCK UP….I said to myself mentally slapping myself in the process.

"You play pretty well and specially when you hit the high notes you are amazing.." He complimented. "But um…are you sure you should be here?....cause like this is my room unless Nate got bored of me and exchanged roommates and I'm staying with you now?" He asked, a little confused.

I laughed at his blank expression "No, I just saw the guitar and was craving to play, it had been ages since I sang and held a guitar, I just wanted to feel the happiness I get from it, I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged into your room like that….I didn't see anyone and-" again with the rambling. I need to stop.

This time he laughed "it's perfectly fine…it felt good listening to someone sing with so much emotion, great song by the way" He complimented. "Did you write it?"

"Yeah" I nodded, turning a little red, blushing. No one had complimented my singing. EVER. Probably because I never let anyone here me. I was too shy and too afraid that I'd make a fool of myself that I never let anyone here me.

"I'm Shane, by the way…" He grinned exposing his perfect white teeth.

"Mitchie…I work for your uncle Jerry, I'm Timmy's nanny" I informed. No shame in telling the truth after all I am what I am right? And It was one of their songs too. I am What I Am. Get it?

His smile didn't seem to vanish after knowing that I was a nanny, to think most celebs would be running to Nebraska, not wanting to be associated with me.

"Well, your one beautiful nanny I tell you.." He smiled.

"Uh…thanks" Ohhhkayyy what exactly did that mean?

I think I'm getting too much of the New York air. I need to get out of here, I thought to myself. "Ah-I have to go check on Timothy.." I said breaking the uncomfortable silence that existed between us in the time it took me to travel from the bed to near the door- where he was.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" He asked, sounding a little disheartened that I was leaving.

"Yeah..?" I agreed, sounding more like a question as I practically ran out of the room into the passageway. I didn't really know where I was going and honestly I didn't care, I just needed to get out of there. I was feeling uncomfortable at how the conversation was turning out, uncomfortable because of Shane's reaction to me singing and what he said about how I look.

I wondered around for a while when I suddenly hared noise coming from somewhere in the corridor. I made my way to the source of the noise when I realized I was standing in Jerry and Retty's room. I stood at the door way observing what was happening. One female and two other males other than my two bosses gathered around Timmy's bed, tickling her and playing around with the little angel. Her laughter echoed around the large bedroom until I was finally spotted by the lady. She had curly black hair that hit her shoulders and beautiful dark brown eyes and a warm smile. "You must be Mitchie. Come in sweetheart, I've hared so much about you." She informed. Her face was familiar, someone who I had seen before, but I was unable to recollect exactly who she was.

"Mitchie this is Denise, my sister." Jerry informed, gesturing me to enter the room.

"Oh, of course ma'am it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I admitted, holding my hand out for it for it to be shaken, but instead I found myself caught in her embrace.

"No formalities sweetheart, call me Denise and beautiful smile you have there dear" She complimented. "And this is my husband Paul and my son Jason and Nate, who I hear you have already met.." She said pointing towards a man who looked quite like nate, but was wearing a pair of glasses and for a change did not have curly.

"Hello Mr. Gray…"

"I prefer you call me Paul, dear"

"Okay, Paul" I smiled.

"I'm Jason by the way, the one who's getting married. No bodies paying any attention to me…I want to meet the pretty girl too…" He joked.

The small crowed gathered around the room let out a stroke of laughter at Jasons remark, including me.

"Jason!" I saw Nate nudge his elder brother.

"What? I was just joking Mitchie…You seem lovely and now we have one person more for our active adventures, now it wont be only the 5 of us….." He grinned.

"5 of us? Our What?" I questioned, totally confused.

"I'll explain later Mitch…" Nate whispered.

I nodded and moved onto Timmy. "I just came to check on Timothy, I think Its time for her meal…" I remembered, leaning against the pale walls with my hands in my jeans pockets.

"I fed her while you were in your room-…." Retty informed.

"Wha- why didn't you call me!? I wasn't doing anything too important I could've-" I Blurted out.

"Don't worry Mitch, I can handle feeding Timmy, and anyway you just got here so we thought we'd give you time to unpack and refresh yourself..'

"But, I was free and-" I shot back.

Okay not to seem like a crazy person or anything, but I don't like it when people do the things im supposed to be doing, I'm supposed to be the one feeding her, taking care of her. That's whats they pay me to do, there not supposed to be doing it themselves.

I sound like a retard I know, but that's just how I like things to be done.

"Take a break, get some fresh air…you've been working non stop for the past 3 months for us and you need to get some time off for yourself, this age wont come back Mitch, there are so many people here anyone can take care of Tim-"

"But-"

"No buts, just fun, okay?...have fun!" Jerry ordered.

"Fine, I'll just have fun with Nate and Alex, Nates Girlfriend.." I gave in emphasizing on the last word which took away most of the color from Retty's face, but she still seemed happy that I obliged.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mitch" she replied.

Why do they have to be such nice people? Sometimes it's annoying and now its just plain embarrassing if I may add.

"Let me show you around?" Nate asked as he escorted me out of the chaotic room.

"okay, but we should take Alex with us, she's probably thinking that I've got lost or something, I told her I would be back after checking on Timmy and its been a long time so-"

"Yup, sure lets get her…" He agreed.

"Hey guys!" I hared someone's voice call us.

I turned to find it was Mr. Shane gorgeous Gray. "Hey man, have you met Mitchie? She's-"

"Yup we met earlier and I know she's an awesome singer, so-" Shane praised. His voice was like a melody, music to my ears. It was like everything around me had no value when he was around. It was a strange feeling and I was even more strangely liking it.

"Mitchie you sing?" Nate asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but…I- Its, I don't do it too often, just sometimes when Im in the mood…" I explained. What's with the rambling when Shane's around Mitch?

"I would love to hear something, sometime later.." Nate requested.

"Yeah, later" I replied. More like never Mr. Gray.

"The guy from the bakery called he said something about not finding raspberries so was wondering if he could use blueberries in the wedding cake instead.." Shane informed Nate.

"What? No-..I specifically wanted it to be a chocolate and raspberry cake not a blueberry one……I'll have to go and see. Mitchie-"

"I'll kepp her company.." Shane offered.

I was surprised. Why would singing superstar Shane Gray wish to keep ordinary Mitchie Torres company?

"Shane…um you?...ahhh are you sure?" Nate asked a little worried.

"Yeah, she'll be fine with me don't worry…" the gorgeous boy in front of me assured.

"Okay. Mitchie I'm sorry I'll uh catch up with you later okay?" and within seconds Nate was out of sight.

"You don't have to waste your time and keep me company I'll just go back to my room, no biggie.." I offered pointing towards the direction my room was.

"No, I'd love to have the pleasure of spending time with such a talented and beautiful lady….where were you guys heading to?" He inquired.

"Nate was going to show me around…" I informed.

"mind if I show you around Miss…?"

"Torres….and sure Mr. Gray, but Alex-" I suddenly remembered.

"She went to pick up her dress from the store.."

"oh, okay then"

After showing me around each and every corner of the castle I found myself outside having a snow fight with Shane. I had found out so much about him. He likes pizza and sky diving, he's a total book worm and loves kids. He wishes to win a Oscar one day and his most important dream in life is whatever he does he keeps his mother happy. How perfect is that?

"I don't think I should be here, I'm definitely catching the cold.." I announced as I was hit by a 7th ball of snow. It was 7-3 and I was losing big time. "Hey no fair Shane! I wasn't ready…" I whined sticking my tongue out at him

Shane laughed out as my shoulders got covered by another big dollop of fine white powder.

"Not funny Mr. Pop star...especially as you're bound on me catching pneumonia" I retorted.

He walked up to me, taking his jacket off and walking behind me. He was so close I could feel my heartbeat increase by the second. I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest any time now as he gently placed his jacket over my shoulders. "Hope you're fine now, beautiful" He whispered, his sweet scent flowing through me.

I nodded, shivering at the sudden closeness. "I'm fine.." I managed to choke out as I slid my arms into his warm jacket taking in the hypnotizing scent that flew through it.

He pushed a stand of hair behind my ears the sensation of his touch causing goose bumps to erupt in my body. "Good" He replied.

"Shane can I ask you something?" I whispered, and I don't know why maybe it was because of the closeness between us I didn't wish to break it, well my inner self did not wish to break it.

"Anything.." His warm breath fell on my cheeks causing another chill to run down my spine.

"Umm Jason was speaking about some adventure thing, what did he mean?" I asked finally finding the will power to move away from him, now facing face to face.

"That my dear, is something we do every night when all the grown ups are asleep…" He answered with a smirk on his face.

"I don't get it.." I confessed wriggling my nose confusingly.

"Every night we do something fun, something crazy till we're so tired we cant walk…like yesterday we went motor biking at 1 am and came back at 4am..it was totally wicked…we had so much fun.." He remembered.

"Ohh…" I finally managed to speak. "What are you doing tonight then?"

"Not me, us and that we will decide when we meet up on the roof at 12.30am.."

"But Jason said that it was 5 of you guys but as far as I could count there are 4 of you guys, you, Jason, Nate and Alex so whos the-"

"Hey….Shane!" I was cut in by a blonde and hared the last words escape Shane's mouth. "Tess…"

**Review and let me know what you think. So Shane is like falling head over heels for Mitchie but what will happen now, Tess enters the story? Keep reading and reviewing to find out. I would like to be in the 20's before I post the next chapter. Peace.**

**Press the button…you know you wanna….**


	4. Chapter 4

The skinny blonde girl came up to us, breaking the non-existing distance between Shane and Me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Shane, where have you been gorgeous?" She asked practically shoving me out of the way in the process. "and who is this?" She asked looking at me disgustedly.

I have to admit I was a little offended by this girls behavior who was she anyway?

"Mitchie, this is Tess my cousin..."

"LONG distant cousin…" The blonde corrected

I already started to dislike her.

"Yeah, that and Tess this is the wonderful Mitchie Torres." Shane introduced.

"Hi, I'm Tess Tyler." She announced with a proud smirk on her face.

"Hi….Mitchie Torres…" I retorted.

"Were you guys busy? Did I butt into something?" She asked suddenly all concerned.

"Actually-" Shane started, but this girl didn't even let him finish.

"Didn't think so, anyway I came to see what my favorite guy was doing.." she added with a seductive look.

I looked at Shane who was as disgusted as I was.

"We were going inside now Tess. I uh have to put some more hair product in my hair its looking kind of flat and Mitchie has to go check on Timothy….We'll see you later." And with that Shane wrapped his hand around my wrist leading me back into the castle, leaving Tess standing there in the snow dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry about her, shes a little to-"

"Obsessive." I finished for him.

"You could say that." He cackled. "and sorry about this.." He said releasing his grip from my hand.

"Is it okay to leave her like that outside? I mean she might catch a cold, and…"

"She's not a kid Mitch, I'm sure she can take care of herself perfectly fine and by the way why are you always so worried about who is going to get sick?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised up.

"Because along with being a nanny to your cousin I also happen to be a medical student…does that ring any bells?" I asked.

"Wow…beauty, brains and talent? I rare mixture…" He complimented.

"Thanks, but could you go a little less on the compliments I'm not used to hearing them and I don't want to be spoilt…" I admitted.

He seemed a little shocked at my statement and opened his mouth a couple of times to say something after which he finally said "Don't tell me Mitchie Torres that no one has said that you're beautiful you could put the moon to Shame"

I laughed at his remark, watching his shining eyes.

"I think she likes you.." I changed the subject.

"Who?"

"Obviously intelligence is a gift with you do not posses.." I joked.

"Hey, It's hard enough being a rock star and being dreamt about by millions of girls around the globe. If I was also intelligent then that would just make me absolutely irresistible and the percentage if females suffering from heart attack would increase…now, we don't want that happening doctor do we?" He joked along.

"No." I agreed. "but I was talking about Tess.."

"Of course she likes me I am Shane Gray after all.." He stated with a huge grin on his pink lips.

"Jerk.." I replied hitting his arm causing his laughter to send chills down my spine."Here, thanks..." I I returned his jacket finally realizing that I was still wearing it.

"Anytime Mitch. And um could I have your number?" He asked, shyly running his hands through his curly black her.

"Um…yeah sure" I replied taking his phone and typing the numbers in.

"Thanks.." He smiled.

"So, I'll go see what Timmy is doing and you go do something with your hair products okay? See ya, dude!" I said running upstairs to the Johnson's Bedroom.

I knocked on their room, but go no answer. Knocked again and no answer this time still. I silently opened the door and found why I was getting no reply to my knocks, the room was empty.

I returned back to my room, disheartened that I didn't get to spend some time with Timmy. Over the past couple of months that little girl had really frown on me. I loved her so much, as much as I loved my 14 year old brother Jake.

I opened the door of the room Alex and I were sharing and the first thing I saw was my favorite 4 year old sitting on my bed, both legs stretched out and giggling to something that Alex said.

"Hey Alex!" I exclaimed running to my bed to pick up Timmy.

"How is my favorite little fairy doing today? Missed me?" I asked carrying her and twirling her around in the air.

"Missed you MiMi…." She stated as I put her back into my arms.

"She came here looking for you like 15 minutes ago and she's so adorable I kept her here till you came back" Alex explained.

"I love you Alex. I was missing her a lot "

I sat on my bed so that Alex and I were sitting opposite each other. I had Timmy in my lap who was too occupied playing with my hair.

"Where were you Mitchie, anyway?" Alex asked.

"I was with Shane, and I also met Tess…" I informed.

I watched as Alex's lips held an amused smile at the name of Tess.

"What?" I asked.

"How was Tess? Do you like her? I know for one that I totally hate her…."

I laughed at Alex's remark. " I think that you and I are on the same boat.." I agreed.

"See, I knew that you were like me!" Alex cheered, taking a place next to me and hugging my neck.

"So did you get your dress.." I changed the subject.

"Yup…you wanna see?" She inquired excitement vivid in her eyes.

So she was more of the dressy, girly type.

"Yup, would love to..." I replied, but honestly had very little interest.

She took out a strapless aqua blue dress which would probably fall a little over her knees. It had tiny detail all around it and I found my eyes sparkle in delight as I saw it.

"Its beautiful..." I admired.

"Really? Do you think Nate will like it? It's his favourite color that's why I picked it out.."

Alex and Nate are so cute together, I just love them.

"He would be crazy to not like it…" I assured. "so, how is it like to be Nate Grays girlfriend?" I asked.

She looked up at me, a little saddened at my question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't read the gossip magazines at all do you?" she smiled.

"No" I shook my head.

"Nate and I haven't gone public yet. His manager said that its bad for his image, and all this other shit, but Nate didn't pay heed to him and wanted the world to know that I'm his girlfriend now, but I stopped him…I don't want his career to face problems because of me.." She explained.

I placed my hand on top of hers trying to make her feel better.

"But I'm happy that at least we can be together now. We have this week to ourselves. No crazy paparazzi, no gossip, no magazines. Just us." She grinned larger.. "And at least the family know that we're together and have accepted us, that's good right?"

"Yup.." was all I could say.

--

"So finally the ladies decide to grace us with their presence.." Jason whispered as Alex and I entered the roof. I was tired and sleepy and really didn't wish to do this active adventure thing they were talking about all day, but Alex threatened to kill me if I didn't come with her. She said it would be fun and I decided to give it a try.

Nate, Jason, Shane and Tess sat on a small platform which looked like a mini stage, waiting for us. I noticed Shane more than I should. He was wearing a black leather jacket, the same one that I had been wearing for a good half hour previously in the day. He wore a white V-necked T-shirt inside along with black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Very clean converse may I add. I liked guys with clean shoes, they earned extra points in my list and Shane Gray was topping my list, by far.

"Mitchie, you came!" Jason exclaimed, a little over excited.

"Yeah! Had to otherwise my dead body would have been found in the morning.." I joked, weakly.

Hey, I was really tired.

I saw Tess send an odd look my way, but found myself more interested in looking at how perfect Nate and Alex were together. Nate pulled Alex into a quick kiss which caused her to blush and look down at the ground which suddenly seemed so interesting to her. I laughed at the little scene and looked up to find my eyes locked in the most beautiful pair I had ever seen.

"They are perfect for each other." Shane pointed out.

"yeah…" I replied, still grinning at Alex and Nate, but I didn't miss the look that Tess sent my way, this time it was of anger and jealousy.

"So, Nate decided that he wanted to do some singing thing today.." Tess started.

"since it is Kevin's wedding and the three of us do happen to do a little thing called singing we were hoping that we could do a little bit of that…" Nate explained and I started dreading what they had already planned out. "So, instead of anything fun or crazy today we are going to do something that we all love- Sing!"

I frowned at the idea, immediately panicking, I hate this. I absolutely hate this. I haven't sang in ages, minus singing earlier on in the day I haven't sang in front of anyone other that Shane EVER. "But-" I tried to negotiate.

"No buts Mitch, Shane already told me how great a singer you are!"

"No! I don't-" I argued.

"No ifs and buts okay!" Nate scolded.

"I don't want to though!" I whined stomping my feet like 5 year old causing everyone but Tess to laugh.

"It will be fine. You can at least sing. I cant even do that… Alex assured, still laughing.

"No- I don't.." I was cut off again. Gosh this family really likes to cut people off when they speak.

"Just stop the melodrama girl, if you can sing then sing and if you cant try not to make a bigger ass of your self then you already have, Mary.." Tess snapped at me, finally breaking her silence. Great. She doesn't even know my name yet.

Everyone shot an annoyed look at Tess and all murmured at the same time "Tess..!"

"What? I was just saying the truth.." she shrugged.

Was I really being so dramatic? No, I didn't think so.

"Just ignore her, I try my best to." Shane whispered in my ear his warm breath melting my skin like hot butter. I saw Nate staring at us with a look on his face. A look I couldn't quite read.

I nodded, still lost somewhere in a land far far away. Hah how cliché does that sound?

"I still feel like swanking you for telling Nate I sing. Its not a big deal Shane." I complained.

"Oh, it is in our family. Someone who can sing, and that too as good as you is a huge deal, beautiful.." He spoke this time a little louder.

"Yeah and you've got to stop calling me that. I'm getting used to it." I giggled, stupidly.

Nate took out a bowl full of small pieces of folded paper. He explained that each paper has a number on it and the number will tell us which order who will perform in. Luckily, I was 4th. Alex, Jason and Shane were before me thankfully and Tess and Nate were 'performing' after me.

Alex wasn't as bad a singer as she told me she was and that actually made me panic. I didn't want to be the only person making a fool out of myself. Jason was great, of course. He is a member of Connect 3 after all and Shane, well what do I say about him? I don't know why but instead of actually listening to him sing I was just pretending and actually staring at his face. He was G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Not that I hadn't notice that before, but he was much more handsome than I had thought he was. His scent was addictive it was like I wished to be around him all the time. I felt my lips smile the hugest I have ever seen them to and no matter how many times I told them to stop smiling my lips just wont obey, but how could they, I swear it was like Shane was singing to me. He sang a song that I had never hared before it was called 'fly with me' and was amazing. I really need to get back on track and start listening to some stuff, there really is some good stuff out there that I will like, but honestly I doubt that will happen because once I'm out of here I'm back to my old life. Maybe I could write a book about my life, I've already figured out the title "The Chronicles Of Timothy Johnson's Nanny"

"If it's you and me forever if its you and me right now I'd be alright I'd be alright. We'd chase the stars to lose our shadows Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so wont you fly, fly, fly with me..." He sang in his magical voice, his performance ending in applause like the ones before him. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. I was watching Shane Gray perform in front of me. The Shane Gray whose concerts I had begged my parents to let me go to, but they never let me. I don't know why and now he was performing in ront of my eyes with only 6 of us in the room. This was unbelievable.

"You were great Shane.." Tess complimented running up on stage and giving him a peck on the cheeks. I felt my blood boil for a second but when I saw Shane raise his eyebrows at the sudden gesture and rub his cheek walking of stage it made me feel much better and I even smiled at the scene. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. I'm not allowed to feel this way. He is Shane Gray the Rock star and I'm Mitchie Torres. It's impossible. This can never happen I hared my inner voice say, but then why was he calling me beautiful and complimenting me? Why did he give me his jacket and just leave Tess standing there in the snow. He had a million girls falling at his feet then why me? I'm thinking too much now. There is absolutely no way in heaven that this could happen, no way!

"Your next Mitch.." Nate patted me on my back.

"No, maybe I'll just pass this time…" I reasoned.

"No backing out! Even Tess is going to sing.." Nate laughed.

"But-"

"Come on blow us off our feet.." Nate said pushing me towards the stage.

I stood on the stage awkwardly doing odd hand gestures which I didn't know the meaning to myself. I hared a laugh or giggle come from the direction Tess was in every once in a while, but concentrated on reasoning with Connect 3 and trying not to make a fool out of myself.

"Don't blame me if you end up deaf after I have sung." I warned.

"Try us." Shane winked. This family definitely had a winking problem.

"Uh…um okay. What do you want me to sing?" I asked, not addressing to any specific person.

"How about a Connect 3 song?" Alex suggested.

"I uh…I don't know any." I admitted receiving a "What!?" from Tess, confused look from Alex and surprised expressions from Jason and Nate. Shane just rose his eyebrow, smirking a little. He has so stop doing that. It just makes him look even more sexy and irresistible. I'm guessing he didn't believe me. I mean who didn't know any Connect 3 songs? They play on the radio all day. Oh wait! I don't listen to the radio duh. I hope he wasn't thinking that I was lying to impress him after all I was at Jason Grays wedding. The Jason Gray who also happens to be a member of Connect 3. I'm pathetic.

"Wait! You don't like Connect 3." Well, thanks for putting me on the spot there Tess I really appreciate it.

"I like you guys..." I said pointing towards the three brothers who had amused expressions on their faces. "But…I don't really listen to your music. Truth is I liked you guys a lot while I was in high school but then got really busy with my medical work and stuff that I listened to less of your music and last year after my dad died music practically died from my life too.." I wiped the tear that made its way down my cheek with a smile receiving sympatic looks from the audience.

"I want to hear one if your songs Mitch." Nate ordered.

"I-"

"Yeah Mitch, something of your own would be a treat. I'm already a fan and I'm ready to be an even bigger one after this performance." Shane announced.

I blushed, still smiling "Its not a performance. I don't even know how to do the stuff you guys do I'll just sing with the guitar is that okay?"

"Just get on with it pretty face. I need my beauty sleep after this." Tess shot at me.

"Shut up Tess we've already had enough of you today…" Shane shot back. Tess' face was worth watching I mouthed a thank you to my savior and started.

I strummed the guitar nervously trying to get the feel. "Okay so this is something I wrote a long time ago I don't know if I still remember the whole thing but I'll give it a try.."

"This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face

And I knew from the first note played  
I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar."

I sang perfectly just like old times. I felt like I had sung that song just yesterday it was still crystal clear. My grin extended b inches as I hared the echoing of applause flow through the air, everyone trying to make as less noise as possible to not wake the grown ups but still appreciating my singing.

"You rocked it girl!" Alex screeched, hugging me.

"We have to write something together…you are awesome Mitchie.." Nate complimented, also hugging me along with Jason.

"I- I don't write anymore.."

'You have to. We have to do something together, its going to be awesome!" Nate suggested giving me another one of his one-arm awkward hugs.

"You just made me fall in love with you…" Shane added, speaking quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked into his honey colored eyes, startled at the type of response I got from Shane.

"Don't look so shocked baby, I love your music. I am officially your biggest fan." He announced.

I realized he meant that he loved my music a second to late and found myself still staring at him. My thoughts of la-la land were suddenly disrupted by Jason's voice that had caught what Shane said.

"No, I'm your biggest fan!" He protested against Shane who I realized was not near us anymore. Nate had brought him to the other side of the roof and both brothers were having an intense discussion. I saw both of them gaze my way a couple of times to which I smiled politely and just continued talking to Jason and Alex until Shane and Nate joined us again.

"Everything alright?" I asked Shane as he joined us again.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He gave a assuring smile and I bought it.

"May I ask who that song was about, cause I have a feeling it has something related to me or am I not that superstar?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed at his expression. "Sorry to say but no, it wasn't about you. It was about Nate." I admitted and his face fell a little.

"When you guys were first famous Nate was my favorite. I was obsessed with his curly hair and his singing; I was going through a phase…" I laughed at the memories of my friend Caitlyn and I going gaga over Nate while Shane just nodded listening to each and every word carefully. "and that was when I wrote that song I thought that Nate would marry Hannah Montana and my friend Caitlyn and I planned that we would barge into the wedding and start singing that song…don't ask me why cause I was mental in my teen years" Shane laughed along with me and soon I found my eyes flooded with tears of happiness. "But later I moved onto another Gray brother and since then he has been my absolute favorite." I smirked proudly, my answer satisfying Shane.

"You are one interesting girl, Mitchie Torres." He said smiling at me.

"you are one amazing guy Shane Gray. If I may say so…" I smiled back.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it and hope to get a good response from it. So Lots of Smitchie in this chapter =] the songs used were fly with me by the Jonas Brothers, of course and Superstar by the great Taylor Swift. This is a long chapter, my longest till date and hope to get reviews for it. I would like to thank each and every reviewer for reviewing in the previous chapter. I feel like giving you a cookie for it and to all those people who just read and don't review I would like to say that well, it doesn't hurt to appreciate or criticize something that you are reading specially when it will only take a few seconds of your entire life so please do review if you are just reading it or adding it to your alerts or fave's cause reviews mean the world and reviews mean that I will update sooner. And its 4 am here and I've been out all day, really tired so I didn't get the time to read through it so please forgive me for the mistakes I make in this chapter and make me happy by finding a whole load of reviews when I wake up in the morning. Love you all (although I don't really know you LOL.) Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating every two days as I had planned initially. Its just that every time I'm on my laptop trying to write something there would be someone or the other in my room and its very annoying. We moved to a new house and I hate my room. As soon as you open the door my laptop comes into view and I don't like it when people just stare at the screen at what I'm doing and since no one in my family knows that I write it's difficult to explain to them what I'm doing so the only time I am free to write without any distractions is at night when everyone is asleep and by then I'm so tired and my sister is screaming for me to turn off the light so I get to write very minimum anyway I'll stop boring you with the tragedies of my life LOL have fun reading this. **

I moved uncomfortably in my bed, the New York morning shivering me to death. My eyes opened accepting the entrance of the dim morning sun which illuminated the room. I immediately turned to my phone, finding what I waned and smiled desperately. "Goodnight beautiful, don't let the bugs bite!" Shane had sent me last night after returning to our rooms at around 2am. I blushed uncontrollably reading the message over and over again, laughing each time at the same thing but found my laughter fading while I remembered another one of last nights events. Tess.

_We were all leaving the roof after the night's activities when I felt a hand grab me and take me to the side of the roof. I saw it was Tess. _

_Looking around I found that everyone had already left and I was all alone with her. She was going to kill me was the first instinct I had, but I was wrong, of course. _

"_Bitch, just stay away from Shane.." She ordered, catching me completely of guard._

"_Wha- Mind your language Tess.." I defended._

"_Look, I've been watching you all day and I don't like what I see. You better stay away from him or it won't be good. I have been after this one for a long time and now that I have some time with him ALONE I don't want a little town bitch like you spoiling my chances got it!" she shot at me._

_This girl is crazy I tell you._

"_What chances?" I replied, amused._

"_You just back off bitch or your face wont be holding that smirk it has for much longer.." she screamed, walking off._

_Okay I know I should have replied back to her but I don't really believe in violence and I don't like arguments, she was desperate anyway, so I don't blame the girl. _

I looked over at the other bed and found Alex sound asleep. My legs crawled out of bed, the sudden contact with the icy air caused the fine hairs of my body to rise. I decided to go check if Timothy needed anything and to get myself something to eat considering the fact that I hadn't eaten anything since 8pm the last evening. I shot a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall which stated 6:27am which also meant that it was hours till Timothy woke up. No need on checking on her now.

I tip-toed across the room making as less noise as possible trying not to wake up my new best friend and peeked outside the door. Coast clear? Yup, safe for me to start my search for food. Yeah, I know I sound like a polar bear but I like eating. Okay, that is an understatement. I love eating. The passage was dark and silent indicating that none of the rich people surrounding me had woken up yet It wasn't hard finding the kitchen which was on the ground floor of the castle. I was more afraid of running into Tess the Barbie doll rather than any of the ghosts that could be possibly present in the ancient building.

The kitchen was huge. It was around the size of my home in New Jersey and had fruits placed generously in large bowls around the many counters. Boxes of cereal were neatly stacked in a large cupboard, but that wasn't what I was looking for I needed sugar and grinned when I found what was the second definition of heaven to me- cookies. Hey, I'm still a kid by heart! I placed the jar of chocolate chip cookies on the large counter and opened the fridge looking for milk when I felt the weight of a large hand on my left shoulder. "Ahhh!" I screeched in fear. The kitchen ghost has come to avenge me for eating her cookies. Help, someone?

"Shhh Mitch, Its me!" Nate whispered.

"Nate you scared me half to death. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, still holding my hand on my chest after my near encounter with the kitchen ghost. Oh no, that was Nate.

"I'm hungry." He explained.

"and that gave you the right to try to kill me? Well, thanks friend. Now I know how much I mean to you." I joked.

"Yes, good morning to you too!" He replied sarcastically, grabbing the cookie jar from the counter where I had placed it.

He handed me the milk and placed two glasses on the counter. We both sat down on the counter nibbling on cookies and drinking milk.

"You've got a milk mustache.." Nate pointed laughing. "Wa- wait! Let me take a picture" he said taking his expensive phone out.

I laughed as I made the most silly face I could think of while he took the picture.

"So, Nate how did the thing with the cake go?" I asked, sipping my milk.

"They say that they cant find enough raspberries for the wedding cake, so we're getting them flown in, but I don't understand how you don't find raspberries, I mean this is Nwy York City for crying out loud." He complained.

I laughed.

"What's with raspberries, do it with something else, I'm sure the cake will still turn out fine.." I suggested.

"Danielle's favorite fruit is raspberries, so-" He explained.

"Speaking of the bride when does she arrive?"

"They are supposed to be coming today, the whole of Danielle's family." He informed. "I'm so excited, finally there is a girl in the family."

"Sounds good." I smiled. "When does everyone wake up?"

"Around 8-ish although the cooks will be here in like 15 minutes…they have to make breakfast which is at 9 am.." He explained.

We talked for a while and he finally convinced me to write a song with him. It was around 7:55 am by the time we decided to go back to our rooms.

That day just after lunch I went back to the roof. Alex and Nate were doing there own thing and I didn't want to disturb them and I didn't get to see the roof properly yesterday so I decided to go and take in he spectacular view it would posses.

The roof was snow-less thank god. I'm guessing it had been cleaned as everything else was coated in the white powder. I stood at the edge watching as the city slowly came to life when I realized that I hadn't called my mom yet.

I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I smiled.

"Mitchie? Honey how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good mom. How are you and Jake?"

"Good good. How's the weather in Texas? I bet its not snowing as much as It is here in New Jersey."

"Actually, Im not in Texas.." I informed.

"Then?" She asked, concerned.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine. Its Timothy's relatives wedding so I'm in New York." I explained.

"Oh. Okay, honey…" She finally breathed. "You are coming for Christmas though aren't you?"

"I'll definitely some for Christmas mom, maybe on Christmas eve.."

"Oh honey, I cant wait till I see you. Its been too long and Jake misses you so much too.." I could feel the sadness in her voice which was breaking me down.

I gulped in some air finally speaking. "I miss you guys too…Tell Jake I love him, I have to go now, love you..bye.."

I quickly disconnected as the tears came streaming in but they were defeated by the windy air. I realized I didn't have a sweater on and crossed my arms together rubbing them to generate heat as I took in the scenery once again.

"You seem to not like wearing jackets outside…" I hared Shanes voice in my ears and felt the same warmth that I had felt the day before overcoming my body. He placed his jacked around my shoulders and I willingly took it, smiling.

"I was just-"

"Taking to your mom?" He replied.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for eavesdropping, you were on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you so I was waiting for you to finish.."

I smiled. "don't worry about it…"

"So, is Jake your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I smiled. "But what are you doing here?"

"I actually came looking for you.." He replied shyly.

I grinned.

"You're going home for Christmas?"

"Yup, I never miss Christmas at home." I announced, proudly.

"Good to know that, beautiful."

I blushed at his words.

"I have something I need to tell you Mitchie."

My heart started beating faster than usual what did he have to tell me? And I found myself falling short of words even though I wasn't even saying anything. I nodded and he continued.

"I've only known you for a very short while Mitchie, but within that time I realized that I've fallen for you. I fell for your voce the instant I hared it in my room and I fell in love with how you are. You're different and you're a good human being, someone how I have learned to trust, someone I can spill my feelings to, I love you Mitchie and I want to be with you."

I heart stopped, but the words just kept flowing out of his beautiful mouth.

"I-" I started, but he placed his warm fingers in my lips stopping me.

"you don't have to love me back, you don't even have to like me, but I don't want your behavior towards me to change after whatever is happening now." He finishes.

"Wow." I finally spoke. "I-I Shane, I'm not sure what to say now, but I'm sure of one thing that I like you too. I really like you and I think that somewhere down in my heart I want to be with you too…" I admitted, blushing until I turned into a red tomato.

He smiled at my response and within seconds I found our lips millimeters apart. The heat his body was radiating hit mine causing me to go into a sort of frenzy. His moist lips touched mine for the first time and I went to paradise. I felt my hands brush through his curls as he leaned in closer ending the short distance between us. His tongue begged for entrance which I gave in to. One of his warm hands was on my waist while the other was on my right cheek and a chill ran down my spine all the way to my toes. I could feel him smiling within the kiss and after a few seconds I disconnected, gasping for air.

"Wow." He said within breaths.

I took in some air and smiled, still panting.

"What happened here?" Shane asked, concern flooded in his eyes ad he rolling up the sleeves to the jacket I was wearing due to which the nail marks that Tess had planted on my arm were visible.

"Oh that? Tess…."

"That girl needs some help….I know what to do with her." His eyes were raging, now anger taking over.

I put my arm on his shoulder some what calming him down.

"Forget it, I'm guessing she's that type of a person. She'll get over it soon enough."

"No. She needs to be taught a lesson." He grumbled.

"Next time okay? Forget it now. Please?" I smiled into his honey eyes.

He nodded.

"So ah where does that leave us?" I asked shyly and before I knew it Shane was holding my hand. He looked at me with the most beautiful expression that I think I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Mitchie Torres, May I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" He asked so truthfully that the words just flowed out of my mouth. "Yes, you may." I answered still smiling at him.

"I brought this for you…" He handed me a Navy blue wooden box.

I looked up at him slightly confused.

"I went out in the morning and got it incase you said yes….go on open it." He encouraged.

I opened the box and found something so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Shall I put it on you?" Shane asked. It was a silver chain with a diamond heart shaped locket.

My mouth opened in awe and I could sense him smile at my reaction.

"I'm glad you like it.."

"I love it…I absolutely love it Shane.." I hugged him.

"Shall I?" He asked again.

I nodded, still thinking about what he had given me.

I was in heaven. It was like his smile would take me to a different planet. I was in love. Shane offered to drive me to New Jersey for Christmas. I insisted that I was capable of going by myself by train but he was adamant. It was a good way of getting to know each other he said so I obliged. Shane told me to keep the fact that Shane and I were together a secret. He forbid me to tell anyone other than Nate, Jason or Alex. He said he wants to wait for the right time and I agreed.

The next day I woke up with a text from Shane. "Good morning, sunshine." I smiled at the message reading it over and over again.

"Shane?" Alex guesses, looking at my smile.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm happy that the two of you are together." She admitted.

"Thanks."

We went downstairs for lunch and found everyone gathering in. Danielle and her family had already arrived the day before and I really liked her. She seemed like a very nice person. Well, with the mood that I was in even Tess seemed like a nice person. Alex and I took our seats at the table capable of holding 40 people. I sat next to Alex waiting for the boys to arrive. Shane shot a loving smile at me and sat at the seat beside me and Nate next to Alex. Tess was sitting opposite me. She made me so uncomfortable especially the glares she sent at me. She still was unaware of Shane and I being together and made me feel this way I wonder what she will do when she finds out about us. The elders were talking about stuff I really didn't care about, insurances, shares, the new restaurant in town and who was or wasn't attending the wedding.

I took some turkey and mashed potatoes when I suddenly felt a very familiar warmth and turned towards Shane. He was grinning and I just blushed. He held my hand under the table. I looked at him, my expression asking him to let go, this was embarrassing. Well, at least no one else could see, but Shane being Shane he wouldn't agree and as a result he just squeezed it a bit more.

"Shane!" I said in between my teeth.

"Yes, beautiful?" He whispered, still keeping a straight face.

"Let go of my hand, what if anyone sees?"

"No one will."

"Well, Tess looks ready to kill." I pointed.

"Forget about her, she's Tess, remember?"

I shook my head, smiling and still looking at my food.

After eating, the grown ups left leaving only Shane, Jason, Danielle, Alex, Nate, Tess and me on the table.

"Meet me at the end of the staircase at 6, we're going out for dinner." Shane whispered in my ear and left, but not before planting a small kiss on my cheek. I immediately turned red, embarrassed that everyone was staring. Tess looked like she was getting her knife ready while the others had a mixture of different expressions but I didn't care.

This was our first date and I couldn't have been happier.

**Love me. =] haha One reviewer said to get mitchie and shane together in this chapter so I'm doing as told to LOL I thought its time they ought to be together anyway. Hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alex practically raided the closet and ended up throwing all of my clothes across the room.

"You have nothing I approve of you wearing tonight." She sighed in defeat.

"Evening." I corrected.

"Same thing."

"It doesn't really matter, I'm sure jeans will be fine?"

"No, absolutely not! You're not going on your first date with Shane wearing jeans! I have the perfect outfit!" She exclaimed, excitedly now attacking her side of the wardrobe. Soon enough she came out victorious with a black knee length dress.

"Oh no! I'm not wearing a dress. No way!" I argued.

"Yes you are!"

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"C'mon Mitchie stop being such a baby, try it." She pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna die of frostbite." I reasoned.

"No you're not. You are gonna try this, now go."

I came out wearing the dress, pushing it a little downwards and Alex smiled.

"Perfect." She smiled.

I returned back the smile, weakly though. Truth is, I kind of liked it. I did actually agree that the dress made me look half more decent than I was and luckily it was my size and I too wanted to look good, I don't know what's happening to me maybe I'm turning into a girl again, but I wanted to look the prettiest I could be on our first date.

"See I told you it was perfect."

"Yeah, what ever Alex." I smiled.

"Now, I'm only going to let you wear this…" She took out a bright red cotton sweater, motioning towards it. "if you promise me that you wont do the buttons."

"I love you, Alex. Have I ever mentioned that?" I asked hugging her.

"Yes you have, now you need black heels and silver earrings and your ready to go, princess. The fairy godmother has done her job!" She announced, happily clapping her hans together

She completely dolled me up. I was worried that I was overdoing it, but Alex reassured me that I looked just perfect.

"Now go. Shoo!" She said waving for me to leave.

I shot her a nervous look and stepped out of our room. I was nervous, excited and happy all at once. I never thought I could feel so much at the same time. The last time I felt like this was when my dad was alive, on my 16th birthday and now years later it's the same old feeling, but with such a different meaning.

"And don't forget to tell me everything that happens!" Alex screamed behind me as I left the room.

I was greeted by Tess outside the room door which caused my spirits to lower a little.

"So, the little bitch took my man from me then?" She had a look on her face, something that I couldn't read, but not anything pleasant.

"Look Tess, first of all, he was never YOUR man, secondly, you are his cousin and thirdly I don't have time for this shit talk, so go and take it somewhere else!" I shot at her.

"Oh so, the bitch knows how to back talk now?" she spitted out. "You wasted my one year's worth of work in one day Mitchie, I'm not forgetting that."

"Now, I wouldn't be in your terms what you call a 'bitch' if you weren't one to me in the first place. I still do think there is a good person down there, just look for it and stop flirting with Shane. If you'd excuse me, now I have a date to go to." I left leaving her in the passage way, still thinking about what I had said.

Walking down the stairs I spotted Shane waiting for me at the bottom. My lips automatically started widening and formed a huge smiled at his sight. I fell in love again. He was so gorgeous and so kind and so real. I loved him. He saw me coming. My blushing increased as he kept his eyes glued at me. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall in the heels that Alex had given me and I saw a smile form on his soft pink lips.

Shane was wearing a Dark grey T-shirt, a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He had the ability of making something so simple look so good.

"You look priceless, baby." He said as he threw his hand my way, helping me down the last few flights of stairs.

I took his hand, still blushing. "Thanks Shane." I said looking down at my dress. Suddenly, I felt my entire confidence boost up again, I had forgotten about Tess and all I could think of was the handsome man standing in front of me. "You look handsome as always." I complimented.

We shared a quick kiss which made butterflies flutter in my stomach before walking off.

I found his eyes wondering around the room seeing if anyone around had seen us. I didn't like this hiding from everyone thing, but I guess he has his reasons.

As we walked towards the car he silently slipped his hand into mine. I jumped at his sudden touch and could feel his eyes on me. He let out a small chuckle and intertwined our hands, squeezing them. I smiled.

He leaded the way towards a black Mercedes and I noticed that the weather was better than before. The intensity of the wind was a lot less and the snow was slowly clearing, the sun slightly coming back to action after so many days. See, even nature was happy for us.

Shane walked me towards the passenger seat of his car, opening the door for me like a gentleman. I smiled at his gesture, letting go of his hand and placing myself into the smooth black seat. The smell of leather instantly hit my nostrils and I found myself taking in the pleasant scent. I watched Shane go over to the driver's seat through the tilted glass and smiled as he opened his door, the swift breeze bringing in Shane's wonderful scent with it.

"Is this your car?" I asked in awe.

"Yup." He said simply putting the keys in the ignition and driving out of the driveway.

After which followed a awkward silence. I didn't know what to say, I'm guessing he didn't know what to say so we kept quiet, but the silence was uncomfortable. I sensed him taking quick glances at me now and then and I myself couldn't help myself from doing so too, of course I wasn't as successful as him. He caught me 4 times and I felt embarrassed each time. He smiled though.

But then again I had to fight with my inner self for looking at him each time. He looked so good, so handsome. My mind was diverted once again, I didn't feel right. It didn't feel right what we were doing.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I suddenly asked, breaking the silence and immediately regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth.

"What do you mean Mitchie?" He asked, taking his eyes off of the road.

His voice was full of curiosity and suddenly I was nervous again. I gulped in some more air before answering. "You know me and you. The whole thing." I bet he felt like a hole was punched through his chest at that moment but that thought had been nagging me for sometime. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Forget it. Where are we going?" I asked the last part enthusiastically.

"No, Mitchie if that is how you feel then tell me. I want to know." He responded, disappointment vivid in his voice.

"No, no…I don't know." I sighed. "Its just that don't you think it's too soon? I like you, I really do and you're so perfect, but what will happen when the wedding is over? When these few days of romance will end, when I'm back in Texas and you're half way around the world, Shane? What will happen then? Are we going to say goodbye to each other when this ends or…" I trailed off; he was still looking at me.

"Mitchie, I know that you think that maybe this is too soon, but we can work this out. I know we can. I didn't make you my girlfriend for a week of romance and then tata, bye-bye see you later" He said. "I see a future for us and I hope you do too."

I nodded in agreement and even though a part of me wasn't so sure his confidence stopped me from saying anything further on the topic.

I looked forward at the white roads as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world when I felt Shane's hand on my cheek.

I turned towards him. "I love you." He said rubbing under my right ear with his thumb.

I smiled. "I love you too Shane." I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled back.

I love him more than I could ever imagine loving anyone and the fact that it's happening all too soon scares me.

We drove past the Brooklyn Bridge and talked the rest of the drive about my life mostly, he wanted to know everything about me from my favorite ice-cream flavor to my most read book, everything and soon enough I found the tension of the earlier conversation warring off.

"Shane, where are we going?" I asked the 100th time.

"Patience baby, patience." He laughed.

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" I joked.

"I wish I could then I'd have you all to myself.".

I laughed.

We came to a sudden halt and I jerked forward in fear.

"You scared me!" I whined, putting my hand on my chest calming my heart beat.

"I'm sorry, baby." He replied. "Now, be a good girl and let me put this on you." He took out a red blindfold from his pocket.

"Now, I'm convinced that you're trying to kidnap me." I laughed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is, my girl. Now if I may…" He pointed towards the blindfold.

"Fine as you wish pretty boy." I laughed adjusting my position so that my back was facing him.

I felt the hardness of his chest against my back and like each time shivered slightly, but composed myself as soon as I could. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having such a magical affect on me each time. Not so soon.

"There you go, beautiful." He said happily once he had blindfolded my eyes successfully.

He got out of the car and went over to my side opening my door and carefully letting me out.

"Careful now." I stepped out of the car with Shane's help. He held one of my hands while his other hand wrapped around my waist supporting me.

"Am I allowed to ask where we are going, now?"

"No." He laughed.

I heard the door shut behind us and walked as guided by Shane. Soon the smell of salt and water filled my surroundings.

"I don't know how to swim!" I whispered to Shane, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not going to make you swim Mitchie." He laughed holding me closer to himself.

"Okay." I sighed in relief.

"Now, stand here" He put both his arms on my shoulders and went around to my back. I felt the tightness of the blindfold loosen up and then he took it off.

I stared at the beautiful sight in front of me. We were near a river and a dazzling whit boat decorated with bright lights waited for us. Actually it would be an insult to call it a boat it was more like a mini ship. I felt my heart stop. Was all of this for me?

"Is this where we're spending the evening?" I finally managed to say.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Shane asked.

"No, no…it's just….Wow!" I confessed looking at him.

Even in the twilight his eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds and I found myself staring at him for a little to long.

"You wanna go in?" He asked sarcastically.

I hit his arm "Nahh, I think I'm fine here." I joked and looked at his confused expression before laughing and adding "Well, duh! Of course I wanna go in."

He stepped on the boat first and then held out his hand and helped me on it. It was dark by the time we were comfortably sitting on the table and chair on the outer part of the boat and we were moving. I noticed a man was standing on the entrance of the inside of the boat with both of his hands held together in the front like he was ready to take any sort of order if necessary but was distracted by all the other things to notice anything further about him. Several other boats were scattered around the huge river that stood between New York and New Jersey and my eyes gleamed in excitement and happiness as I took in the spectacular view every second.

The city was already lit up with a thousand colors and lights for the Christmas season and being there on that boat with the person that I love just made everything better.

The wind blew slightly but not enough to get me shivering, it was just perfect and I turned my gaze towards Shane.

I caught him looking at me. "This is so beautiful, Shane. It's so romantic."

"It's all for you." He smiled.

"Thank you so much Shane, this is awesome!"

After taking for a good half hour two waiters came out from inside of the boat with our food.

We talked on, eating at the same time but this time the topic was him... "So, what are you're plans for the future?" I asked while taking another mouthful of the lasagna.

"Being with you, keeping you happy and giving you all of the happiness in the world." He replied.

I looked up from my food and just wanted to hug him. How sweet was that? I love this guy, how many times have I said that already?

"No Mr. Popstar, apart from that. I mean about your career what's next? Even though I don't mind the idea of what your first answer was…"

"You know the same old stuff- concerts, tours, music and other stuff…" He replied, smiling. "But I want to try my hand in acting too, it seems interesting." The gorgeous man sitting in front of me added.

"What do you mean by 'other stuff'?" I asked, interestedly but was interrupted by a ring tone.

Shane looked at his phone and I saw his expression drop a little.

"I'll be just back, beautiful." He smiled and went inside of the boat.

He left before I could finish nodding leaving me staring at the tall buildings that seemed even taller from the view we were getting. I stepped away from my chair and walked towards the silver railings. My fingers pressed against them and they seemed to be much cooler than I had expected them to be. I looked into the water, smiling at how perfect the date was going, how perfect Shane was and how much he cared about me when I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking of, beautiful?" He asked as I turned towards him.

"Nothing, just us." I smiled. "Anything wrong?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"You got that call and seemed nervous." I replied.

"I just had some unfinished business that's all." He smiled. "Do you want desert?"

"Later." I replied.

"Let's dance?"

"We don't have music." I pointed out.

Shane motioned towards the man that was standing on the entrance of the door and a few seconds later 8 musicians came out from inside the boat with violins in their hands and set themselves around the deck while the waiters took away the table and chairs.

"We do now." He smiled.

The musicians started playing a peaceful melody; it was soft and very soothing and I felt a small smile creep up at the ends of my lips. Could this night get any better?

"This is the best date I have ever had, Shane." I admitted.

"I'm honored to be able to do something for you, now if you may…" He held out his and I took it immediately while he placed his other hand protectively around my waist. I put my left hand on his right shoulder while we swayed slowly to the music. At that moment everything else disappeared- the people, the lights, the boat, the night, everything. It was just me and him and I was happy.

"You're a good dancer." I said.

He flashed his million dollar smile at me "you're not so bad either…"

I was glad that it was dark enough that he wasn't able to see the blush that took over my face otherwise I would have gone even redder. I couldn't get over another fact that he felt so good. I felt like holding him close to me and never letting go I didn't wish for the moment to end. My eyes caught sight of our hands held together and I smiled a myself. My hand fitted in his perfectly like a missing piece of a puzzle. This was heaven. I smiled at the sight Shane followed my gaze and intertwined our hands together.

"This is so perfect." I whispered.

"I wanted everything to be something that you would never forget." He replied, kissing me cheek.

"This is more than perfect. I don't want this to end." Both my hands found their way to the back of his neck while the distance between us closed into nothing. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, now breathing on his neck and wrapped my arms around him more tightly, our bodies pressing against each other. It was no longer awkward being so close to him, instead I felt whole, I felt complete when I was with him, something that I had never felt before.

I felt his lips brush against my hair as he kissed my head.

"Mitchie, you mean the world to me."

I kissed his neck and replied. "So do you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I skipped happily into our room. I was in the best mood ever after returning from the date, but found Alex sitting on her bed, staring at her feet and upset.

My grin slowly erased from my face. "What's up Alex?" I asked going over to her bed.

"Mitchie? When did you come?" She asked, startled. "I have something to tell you." She quickly added.

"What?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"How was your date?" She suddenly asked.

"It was great, awesome, fantastic!" I replied enthusiastically, but immediately felt selfish. My friend is upset and I'm going on about my date? What's wrong with me?

"Wait. That cannot be what you wanted to say, surely you weren't upset because of that, you know you can tell me if anything is bothering you."

She smiled. "I know."

"Then tell me, please." I pressed.

"No, it's nothing. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"If you say so." I sighed. "You know I'm always here."

I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out I found Nate in our room. Alx and Nate were talking about something and Alex seemed to be in a much better mood then she was minutes ago. I smiled at how someone you love can make you so happy instantly.

"Hey, Natey boy!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Mitchie girl." He laughed.

"So, I see my fairy god mother is higher spirited now, so you up for that song you were saying you wanted to write?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yup, absolutely. Lets write it now, in my room."

**Okay so long chapter. Hope you'll enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to maddybabbi and The Wonderful Mistique, because out of all of the people that read the previous chapter they were the only two people that actually bothered to review. I love you guys! I feel like giving you all a cookie =] Okay so please review they mean a lot and since I got only 2 reviews for the last chapter I think I deserve a little more this time don't you think so? Hope you'll like this cause its all Smitchie and they are together now, well for the time being anyway. So will post the next chapter when we get to 30 reviews. And let me tell you all will not be well in paradise from the next chapter, find review and find out what will happen next…..**

**Press the button you know u wannaa…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Nate and I were at his room till 11:30 that night. I was told that Shane was with the other guests that had arrived later that evening when Shane and I were out. I hadn't seen much of the Johnson's that day and was hoping to run into Timmy sometime soon or just checking on her, just to make sure she was sleeping well, knowing fully that Timmy would be deep asleep by now the odds of that happening were slim.

"This is totally awesome!" Nate exclaimed, examining what our hours of hard work had turned out to be.

"It took too long to write though, I cant believe we cut like nine songs to write it."

"It was worth it though." Nate added.

"Yup, I'm pretty happy with it too, this is like the first song I have written in a long time." I admitted. "It feels goodn."

Nate smiled.

"I'm glad you started."

"I don't intend to stop anytime soon either." I smiled. "So um…what was up with Alex tonight? Did you guys have a fight?" I asked like an 8-year-old. "She wasn't really up to talking about it…is she okay?"

Nate nodded and even though I wanted to hear more, nothing else left his lips. His face wanted to say more, his eyes did, but for some reason he preferred to keep quiet.

"So…um shouldn't you be with the new guests as well?" I changed the subject.

"I should, but I'm not."

"And the reason is?"

"I'm not really comfortable around people I don't know much." He admitted.

"But they're family…"

"Yeah, but still the only family I see is uncle Jerry and Dad's sisters and with the others not so much, so its kinda weird around them you know?" He asked.

"Yeah, like not knowing what to say and just staring at faces? I get you." I smiled.

"Finally someone does. Everyone else thinks that I'm snobbish."

"I don't, but then again I've only known you for a few days." I added with a smirk.

"Thanks Mitchie, so much for understanding."

"You seemed nice to me when we met at the airport though. I thought you weren't like that around people?"

"I had to be, remember I said I'm comfortable around uncle Jerry? Well, you came with them." He smiled.

I hit his plaid clad arm. "Oh you're nice."

"Have you ever considered music as a career?" He suddenly shot at me. I was surprised at first and honestly didn't have an answer because I never considered it. I didn't even know I was as good as the Gray brothers claimed me to be until a few nights ago.

"No." I sheepishly admitted. "I always wanted to be a doctor- surgeon actually, and music was just a hobby."

"Wow! Cutting into peoples bodies, how amazing." He joked. "No, seriously you should think about it….You could rock the music scene."

I smiled. "Well, thanks for being so generous, but I think I'll stick to cutting peoples bodies, which seems to be fascinating me for the time being."

"Danielle wanted to meet you." Nate suddenly added.

"What? Again? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry she's not taking SAT's she just wanted to meet you again, you know with you and Shane dating and all." He explained.

"Oh..." I cooed. "Do you think you're parents will freak out if they know I'm in you're room at this time?" I asked.

"No, should they?" Nate asked, confused.

"No." I laughed. "Just asking Natey boy."

"Is that the new name for me?"

"Yup." I smiled.

I discovered that tonight we were going to go Ice skating. I had tried it once with Caitlyn and we both ended up in the hospital for two weeks so you can imagine my luck.

"Okay, so I'll go get the skates and you go to the roof...It's not time yet…" He said looking at his watch. "But I'm sure you'll find someone there."

I nodded and did as commanded. On My way to the roof I noticed most of the rooms were filled and casual conversations were taking place around the area. Everyone was laughing and having a good time which added to the festive atmosphere.

Jason, Danielle and Shane were already there when I got there. They were talking but stopped as soon as they spotted me at the entrance of the roof.

"Mitchie, come on Join us…" Jason offered.

I smiled and walked towards them. I saw Shane was wearing a smile on his face and Danielle seemed quite pleased to see me.

"Hey, Jason, Danielle." I smiled walking towards them. Danielle got up to hug me. I hugged her back.

"We were just talking about you actually." Jason added.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at Shane.

"Yeah, Shane was saying how wonderful you are and how well you sing." Danielle added, still smiling.

Shane patted the seat next to him motioning me to sit beside him.

I smiled and sat beside him. "I'm not that good." I protested.

"I heard otherwise." Danielle spoke with a loving tone, something filled with care and sincerity.

I liked her.

Every now and then Jason and Danielle would keep staring at each other or just give small pecks on their cheeks. It was cute. They made a wonderful couple.

I felt the warmth of Shane's hand on top of mine which was placed on my right knee. I shot a loving smile at him while Nate cut into my thoughts as I watched him bring in all of the skates.

"So, does the beautiful lady sitting beside me know how to skate?" Shane asked, whispering into my ears.

"Not really…" I laughed at me, remembering the incident with Caitlyn and me.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a confused look. I love the way his face looked when he was confused, it looked almost like he was lost. It made him even more irresistible.

"When I was small, 9-years-old specifically." I started. "Dad had brought me skates for my birthday because I was practically dying of jealousy when I saw the ones Caitlyn got for Christmas."

He nodded, smiling at how kids can be when they are young.

"Well, it was in January and there was this pond near our house which had completely turned into ice Caitlyn and I were so excited to be Ice-skating for the first time so one morning we went out to try it and it turned out to be the worst idea we had ever had!" I finished laughing.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Well duh!" I laughed. "I practically broke my ankle. If I twirl it around you can still hear my bone click." I announced proudly.

"Wow!.....Mitchie, I underestimated you." Shane smiled squeezing my hand.

"I'm not that boring." I

"Never said you were, baby." He help my chin lovingly with a huge smirk on his face.

"Right." I agreed, now looking around the place and noticing that we had been joined by Alex, Tess and an unidentified blonde female.

"Oh, that's Cassie." Alex whispered, pointing towards the beautiful blonde who was now sitting next to Danielle.

"Cassie?"

"Danielle's sister." Alex continued. "Watch out for her, okay."

"Why? Is she bad news?" I asked, now giving her an evaluating glare, but she didn't seem to notice. She was busy admiring the person sitting next to me, not Alex, Shane.

"Well, I did see her flirting with Shane when you and Nate were writing." Alex' voice was nearly inaudible. "But don't worry, Shane didn't even respond to any of the things she said other than 'yes' or 'thanks'."

I nodded. Just what I needed another obsessive relative and the worst part was that she is pretty. Shane seemed unaware of our conversation as he and Jason were busy talking about guitars.

I silently looked down, now evaluating myself. "I don't like her, don't worry, beautiful." He spoke. His voice came out like a beautiful melody, something I wished to listen to all day.

"I'm not worried." I protested, but honestly I was.

"You're eyes don't agree with your words." Shane pointed out.

"Okay, yes…so what?" I let out, sighing.

"Nothing. You look pretty when you're worried."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"See, I told you not to worry." I heard Alex say.

There was a large lake near the castle where we all decided was the best place to ice-skate. We waited till around 1am when we were sure everyone else would be asleep and snuck out. It was colder now than it was during the day and the lake was deserted, which was good. It was only us, but a miracle must have happened. Tess of all people came and apologized to me. Can you believe it? She said that she thought about what I had said and realized that she was wrong. I know unbelievable right?

"What was Tess saying?" Shane asked as I held on to the wooden fence what acted as the circumference around the lake. Everyone was having fun although no one except Cassie could really Ice-skate. Apparently she had been a junior level champion. Impressive. Shane wouldn't leave my side. "I don't want you to get injured again." Was his excuse. He wasn't so bad either, but he fell every now and then like everybody else. It was painful but fun- something that I was having a lot of these days.

"She said that she was sorry for being such a pain in the ass and realizes that she was making a mistake." I informed, trying to move as further as I could with the skated.

"Do you believe her?" He asked seriously.

"No." I replied simply. "But at least she's acting like she's nice. It's a good change. And have you noticed that Cassie seems interested in you. She called you a few times to skate with her, and is actually calling you now." I said looking over Shane's shoulder.

"All girls are interested in me, honey." He pointed out with a devilish smirk.

"I would hit you now, but am scared that I will fall with the slightest movement, but expect a few bruises later." I threatened.

"C'mon lets go to the centre?" He asked. "Nate and Alex are having so much fun." I looked over his shoulder again and saw them skating, hand in hand, moving so swiftly and gracefully.

"Wow Alex is good at this." I remarked.

"Yes my love." He smiled, holding my hand and slowly taking me to the centre. I noticed that Cassie was glaring at us but then Tess suddenly diverted her attention and sent me an apologetic look. I was shocked.

I was so shocked that I didn't notice that I was moving without falling. A day of miracles I tell you.

"Don't worry Mitchie; I'm not going to let you fall." Shane assured, holding me tightly.

"I kn-oow." I stuttered, still staring at my feet in shock.

I saw Nate and Alex laughing at me and I sent them a look which caused them to laugh even more.

"How come you're so good at this pretty boy?" I smiled at Shane.

"I'm not." He objected. "you just have to give it a try."

"You mean try and then fall flat on my butt?"

"Something like that."

"No thanks." I laughed.

"I can't believe I'm having ice-cream at…" I looked at my watch, taking off my gloves and jacket. "What? Nearly 3am?"

"Well, technically you haven't had it yet." Shane pointed out.

"Well technically I kind of wanna try it at this time at such a snowy night." I admitted with a smirk.

"Why do you have enough ice-cream to feed the whole of Ireland in your freezer?" I asked holding the door of the freezer open with one hand and placing my other hand on my hip.

"We have a lot of people to feed, plus the wedding is like two days away."

"Point noted." I agreed. "So you have mint, chocolate, vanilla, mango, banana, strawberry and other stuff that is way too inside for me to see….so whacha want pretty boy?"

"Chocolate will do." He laughed as I went on about the different flavors. "I'm glad no one else wanted Ice-cream. I wanted some time alone with you."

"Well Cassie seemed interested before Danielle pulled her away and anyway we nearly spent like the whole day with each other." I reminded.

"But that's not enough."

"I'm serious; you could at least feed the whole of New Jersey with that." I pointed again as I placed two scoops of the Chocolate ice-cream on a cone and handed it to him while I did the same with the Strawberry.

"I thought you like mint?" He asked, licking the ice-cream.

"You remembered!" I screeched enthusiastically.

"You just told me this evening."

"I like mint." I nodded "But now I'm in the experimenting phase you know? I never really liked strawberry it always seemed too overrated but now I'm trying….and this is called Very Berry Strawberry." I pointed out taking another good look at the pink tub of ice-cream.

He nodded. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Im visiting Caitlyn at the University. I totally forgot about that and, plus, it's the last day before she leaves for NJ for Christmas I wont be able to see her because she usually has these crazy whole family gatherings at her place every year and by crazy I mean at least 70-80 people."

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" He asked, smiling his beautiful smile.

"No." I laughed.

"Why? I want to meet her, after all she likes Nate over me, there has to be something different about her right?"

"That's just an excuse to spend the day with me, and anyway Danielle likes Kevin over you and Alex likes Nate over you. Get over it popstar everyone doesn't think you're all that." I sucked on my ice-cream.

"They are weird. I don't know how they don't like me. Everyone likes me and anyway you might get lost."

I shook my head. "You're forgetting that I spent 3 years in New York. I know the City like the back of my hand."

"I was hoping that you would forget." He looked into my eyes so lovingly that I wished that I hadn't said no, but then if he came along with me how was I supposed to buy the Christmas presents for him and all of my new friends.

"I'm sure you'll be fine here with Nate and Jason and not to forget Cassie and Tess." I laughed.

"You don't like them though."

"Who cares? All I know is that I trust you and at least you'll be entertained when I'm gone."

I felt him tense up a bit. He looked at me like he had something to say, something that he needed to say, but I was too high to even notice.

"I need to tell you something." He spoke slowly.

"is it one of the intense conversations that I have noticed everyone around me is having with everyone else but me?"

"Sort of." He nodded.

"Then, can it wait till tomorrow? As eager as I am to hear it if you tell me now, I'm so tired I would probably forget by the morning."

"Is the strawberry good?" He changed the subject.

"It's okay, still overrated." I bit my lip. "You want some?"

He nodded.

I brought the cone near his lips. I thought he was going to hold it but I guess I was wrong and I ended up dropping it so that it fell on the counter and his lips were covered with melting pink.

I laughed at his amused expression.

"It's not that funny actually." He protested while I continued laughing.

"I told you it was a waste." I smiled leaning closer so that my hands were now around his neck.

"Would you care to clear your mess?"

I felt a little intoxicated by his scent. I loved it. I loved him. "I don't mind."

I slowly kissed his lips, licking off the pink sweetness I had left on them. "Actually it wasn't so bad; I just wanted to set you up for that." I laughed, before being caught in another kiss by him. He gently kissed me nearly like I was something so soft that I would break. I felt him nibbling at my bottom lip while a small moan left my mouth and my hands entangled through his curly black hair. We were no longer sitting; instead my body was leaning against the counter while his was pressed against mine, his hands wandering around my waist. My lips parted gaining him entrance to my mouth and I tasted the sweet chocolate he had had. The kiss grew heated and we parted for a few seconds in the need of air. "This is so good. The chocolate wasn't so bad." I admitted, smiling sheepishly. "Are you talking about the kiss or the ice-cream?" He asked, still panting.

"Both." I replied as I kissed him again, this time his lips wandering around my jaw line. He tasted so good I didn't think I could get enough. His warm breath trembled through me as he kissed my neck and collar bone passionately. By now we had forgotten all about the ice-cream that was probably melting on the counter next to us. My hands crept up his chest finally resting on his shoulders. I heard a moan escape his mouth and I smiled at the pleasure filled noise.

"Uncle Brown said I should grow a beard. He thinks I'll look good." Shane spoke, his warm breath still on my neck.

I shook my head in objection. "Don't."

"Why? I think I'll look sexy." He said, now smiling and facing me.

"You look well enough how you are, no need for a beard."

"If you say so." He held my chin with his fingers. "So, about New Jersey, I think it will be good if we leave at around 10 in the morning then we'll get there before its dark."

I smiled. "How are you gonna get back here though?"

"I'm catching a flight that evening."

"Oh."

"So are you going to introduce me to your mother?" He put on a cute tone.

I laughed. "Do you want me to?"

"If you do." He smiled.

"I'll have to think about it." I joked.

"Ohkay." He said with a disappointed tone.

"I was joking Shane! I'm not going to let you take me all the way to New Jersey and then not introduce you to my mother. It's the least I can do."

"So now you and Shane Gray are an item?" Caitlyn asked enthusiastically as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So you're not going to ask about Nate?" I joked while my crazy friend gave me a glare.

"I'm happy for him. We were not meant to be and at least his girlfriend is nice, according to you." Caitlyn shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "She is nice actually, very nice."

"but what's with all these blondes trying to ruin your life?"

I stared at her blankly.

"As in, Tess who is definitely a bitch. I don't know her but I already hate her. Why do you think she's acting all nice all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea."

"And then there is Cassie. She could be potentially dangerous." Caitlyn pointed out.

"You think so?" I asked, seriously.

"I know so. Why do you think he asked for you to not tell anyone about you guys?"

"I don't know. I'm just really confused." I sighed.

"Don't be Mitchie. I'm sure everything will be fine and anyway I was just telling you to watch out, nothing serious." She assured. "And by the way I love what you're wearing!" I glanced at my white V-necked full sleeved T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee length boots, smiling.

"Thanks Caity."

We were together till 3pm until she had to leave since her flight was at 5. She helped me pick out gifts for Alex, Jason, Shane and Nate. I brought a red chiffon scarf for Alex while Nate and Jason got new shirts although I'm sure they have plenty of them and a watch for Shane. The fact that Christmas was two days away didn't help since most of the stuff at the shops were cleared and we had very little to chose from.

When I reached the castle all of the wedding guests had already arrived and he place was bustling to life. A few of them gave weird glances while to others were too busy to see me. Everyone was at the grand hall for the wedding rehearsals and I knew I was expected to be there too. I snuck into our room and placed all of the gifts inside my suitcase there was no way Alex could find them there and headed downstairs to where the big party was.

The room was crowded but not stuffy. I stood at the door for a while and realized that the wedding rehearsals had ended and now Jason and Danielle were practicing their dance. Others joined them on the dance floor. I spotted Alex and Nate with worried faces around the dance floor and headed towards them Alex immediately tightened up as she noticed I was sitting standing next to her.

"Whats up Alex?" I smiled.

"Mitchie you shouldn't be here." She said holding my hand and taking me out the room.

We had only traveled a few steps when I stopped her. "What happened?"

"I looked at Nate who was looking back and forth at me and the dance floor, confused I followed his gaze and found his eyes lingering around Shane.

It didn't take me a second to recognize him and I sent a smile towards his direction which he obviously didn't see. He was dancing with a girl. I watched how he was uncomfortable but she held onto him. It was like they knew each other. His eyes darted around the room and found mine within no time. The girl kissed Shane on the lips for a second until Shane moved away, sending an apologetic look towards me. I stood there still trying to process what I was seeing.

"Lets go Michie." Alex pulled me.

Tears drained my eyes and I put the pieces together.

"Who is she?" I demanded. My voice was like a whisper but it was firm and serious enough for Alex to know that she had to answer.

"Oh Mitchie, did I forget to tell you that Shane has a girlfriend?" I heard Tess' voice from behind me. "That's her!" She pointed towards the girl who Shane was dancing with seconds ago.

I was shocked.

**I would like to tell you guys that I have nothing against blondes and sorry if I hurt anyones feelings. Now about this chapter- Who hates me and who hates Shane? What do you feel about what happened? We have reached the climax now and the story will be finishing most probably by the 14****th**** Chapter. Review and let me know how you feel. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone asked about 'What Did She Do To Your Heart, Shane?' and I want to say that I'm definitely continuing it. I have no plans of ditching it. Its just that I'm a little busy and know I wont be able to write two ff's at the same time so when this is finished I'll be continuing that one. And someone else asked if I have read Dear John unfortunately I haven't but hopefully will in the future =]**

**Enjoy peeps! **

I walked out of the grand hall, wiping tears and taking deep breaths in the process. Once I was sure that I was completely out of sight I ran for my room ignoring the glares I was getting from passer-bys. I knew that Shane wasn't far behind and I felt his presence only seconds after entering my room on the second floor.

"Mitchie-" He shouted my name.

"Is it true?" I muttered almost inaudibly with my back facing him.

"Mitchie." He whispered this time.

I turned to face him and crossed my arms at the silence that followed after calling my name. I felt my eyes water but they soon dried out and I was surprised at how strong I was.

Nate and Alex entered the room with worried faces.

"Who is she Shane?" I questioned firmly noticing that my voice was strong and clear.

"I'm sorry." He said looking into my eyes.

"Shane!" I screamed. "Who the hell is she?"

"She's my girlfriend." He finally answered.

I felt the words burn through me like acid. I was hurt and angry; no one had ever made me feel so unwanted before.

"Who the fuck am I, then?" I cried. So much for being strong.

"I love you." He announced, taking a few steps forward.

I pushed my hand forward, stopping him from coming closer. "No you don't. You can't; it's not possible Shane…"

I shook my head and roughly wiped the tears that had made their way down my cheeks with the back of my hand. "You can't love two people at the same time, it's not possible."

"Mitchie, just let me explain."

I responded by shaking my head. "I feel so disgusted at myself. I can't believe I made such a big mistake. She's your girlfriend and who am I? The other woman?"

"Please just-"

"Just fucking leave Shane!" My voice trembled slightly as my finger pointed towards the door where Nate and Alex were.

"Mitchie please hear him out." Nate pleaded.

"I thought you were my friend, Nate. Why didn't you tell me? Alex?"

"Mitchie we love you." Alex finally spoke. She had such a sincere tone that I wanted to believe her, but my anger had got the worst of me. I didn't like this. I didn't like fighting with the people who meant so much to me but I was broken.

"If you love someone you don't lose that persons trust, you don't break that persons heart." I looked at Shane who now had his face turned towards the ground. "I don't want to speak to you guys now, please just leave me alone."

"Mitchie please…"

"Which bloody part of Leave me alone do you not understand, Shane? Just go!" I cried as I sat on my bed facing the white window, completely ignoring them and sobbing silently.

I sat there for what seemed like eternity, just staring at the white wooden frame and the parts of paint that were slowly peeling of completely aimlessly. The tears never seemed to dry and I noticed that Alex, Nate and Shane had left a long time ago.

My mind was working on overdrive. Everything just made sense now, everything. Shane and Nate having a discussion on the roof the first night we were here, Shane forbidding me to tell anyone, Alex feeling guilty and Tess becoming my friend all of a sudden. The person that called during our date was his girlfriend, no doubt. I was so stupid how could I have thought that Shane Gray didn't have a girlfriend? I made a complete fool of myself.

The room became dark as twilight settled in causing the sky to go a beautiful purple color. The darkness matched my mood and I slipped into bed, sobbing through my comforter which was damp by my tears. I soon fell into a deep slumber and suddenly woke up hours later by the knocking on the door.

My eyes shot open and my head was aching like someone had thumped a screwdriver through it. I moaned as I squirmed over to the other side of the bed to get a better view of the door. My eyes were probably blood-shot and I rubbed them trying to get rid of the sleepiness. I didn't wish to talk to anybody at the moment I just felt like screaming at someone. The knocking sound came again and I sighed, frustrated.

"Who is it?" I asked, wishing whoever it was would just get lost.

A small part of the door swung open and I widened my eyes trying to see who the person was. The room was pitch black now and the only thing lighting it was the moon light that penetrated through the window.

"It's me." Shane said, whispering quietly as he closed the door behind him.

I didn't answer and instead I just turned my back and stared out the window again. I was shattered. I never expected things would turn out so ugly. I really liked him, he meant so much to me, and it stung just thinking about all of the pain that he had caused me. How could he have deceived me like that?

He walked over to the side of the bed I was sleeping on and sat down on the ground opposite me. The figure of his body was the only thing that I could see in the darkness and I noticed that his sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless much like mine. He was sad and upset over what he had done I could read it.

"Why?" I demanded, but it came out like a whisper.

"When I saw you for the first time it was that instant that I fell for you." He started. "I knew what I was doing was wrong, but Mitchie I couldn't see anything further than the feelings I had for you."

"It was wrong, Shane. What you did was wrong. You cheated on your girlfriend; you shouldn't have done that no matter what you felt for me." A tear ran through my cheeks all the way to the tip of my nose.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I can never say it was a mistake. I'll never regret it Mitchie." He said. His tone was so loving that it just calmed my anger down. I hated what he did to me but I could never hate him.

"It's too late for that now, Shane. Way too late."

"Mitchie, I didn't want to lose you before you even became mine." He admitted.

"Well you lost me." My voice trembled as I fought back a tear.

He kept quiet for a while trying to read my face.

"Please don't say that Mitchie." He begged.

"It's the truth, Shane. It's over. Whatever we had was never going to have a future you were wasting your time with your lies and I was wasting my time with…."

"No. You can't say that Mitchie. I love you, I need you."

"It's too late…it's funny how I wanted to be angry at you but that's not what I'm feeling. I want to hate you, but I cant…..you're just adding to my pain Shane, please just leave me alone."

"I'll always love you Mitchie." He said, kissing my forehead. "I hope when you're more composed, maybe you will hear me out…"

And with that he left the room. Seconds later I heard another knock.

"I don't want to hear anything else Shane." I shot at the door.

It opened and I saw Tess. I sat up on my bed and sighed. "What the fuck do you want Barbie?"

"Ouch Mitchie that hurt." She acted like she was offended. "But I'm sure not as much as it hurt you to know that Shane cheated on you."

She let out a little laughter and smirked.

"How does it feel to be Shane Gray's prey Mitchie? He played you, had some fun and throws you away… must be heart breaking right?" She put her hand on her heart gesturing to the pain I was feeling. How could she be so evil? How could people be so evil?

"You are nothing compared to Cindy. Have you even seen her?" Tess asked. "She's tall, skinny, a blonde, on her way to the top of the music industry and rich and you are short, fat, black and on your way to get a degree in babysitting is it? And not to mention poor!" She spat at me.

I couldn't let her words get to me, I didn't want to let her words get to me but they were so intense and had so much hatred plastered over them it was like she was stabbing me with a dagger in the heart with each word and the worst part was that she was right. I was none of the things that Cindy, Shane's girlfriend was. I was just ordinary, poor little Mitchie.

"Maybe you should go hang out with someone more your level, I say how about those cleaners that get rid of the snow in the morning? I'm sure one of them will take interest in you."

I was stabbed and burnt what else did this girl want to do to me? Strangle me or drown me? I deserved it after all I made the grave mistake of falling in love.

"Just fuck off Tess. I don't care who the fuck that Cindy is or what I am compared to her at least I'm a better person and a non-bitch, none of which you are, so why don't you go take your pride and money and stick it yup Cindy's ass, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." I screamed.

Finally, I got rid of my anger. And it felt good. I should scream at Tess more often.

I was glad that today was the rehearsals and the day before the wedding. Everyone was in the ground floor making last minute preparations, taking to guests or just having a good time. Everyone was too busy to notice any noise coming from upstairs.

Tess left the room with a disgusted expression on her face and I decided there was no use just keeping myself locked up and running away. I had to face this and just crying and running away would be no solution. I needed to face this.

I got out of the room into the busy passageway and found Timothy playing with a few kids around her age. She started jumping as soon as she saw me and her smile definitely lifted my dull mood.

"MiMi!" She screeched, holding her hands up for me to carry her and abandoning her new friends.

"Timmy, baby having fun?" I smiled.

"I missed you. You never have time for me. You always wid Shaney" She complained.

"Oh I'm sorry, honey. Now your MiMi has some right? What do you want to do? Do you want to play with your new friends?" I asked as I stroked her hair .

"No, I want to play with Alex. She loves me like you….I like her." She gleamed.

"Okay as you wish. Let's go find Alex."

Alex and Nate were sitting alone in the kitchen which was surprisingly empty except for the presence of them. Timothy's rambling caught their attention as I let her free from my arms and she ran to Alex.

"Mitchie." They both gasped together.

"Hi, guys." I waved. I wasn't angry with them. It wasn't their fault it was my fault and Shane's and I didn't want to lose such great friends at the expense of one failed relationship.

Timothy jumped up on Alex' lap and started playing with her hair while they both stared at me, speechless.

"I'm not angry with you guys. You are my friends and you just wanted what was best for me." I spoke as I took a seat next to Nate.

"Mitchie we are so sorry…." Nate said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I forgive you." I smiled.

"What about Shane? How are you guys?" Alex asked, slowly.

I shook my head. " I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about him. I'm not as forgiving as you guys may think."

"We won't push you to talk to him if you don't want to Mitchie, but you should hear him out one day." Nate suggested.

"Yeah, one day." I nodded, knowing that that day would never come. "So I see you finally got the raspberry and chocolate cake." I pointed towards the largest cake I had ever seen in my entire life which was placed on the table we were sitting at.

"Yup got it." Nate smiled.

I smiled back.

The noise the next morning woke Alex and me up too early for our liking. I don't think that ever since I got here I had ever got a goodnights worth sleep and the night before was not different. I couldn't sleep probably because I had slept for hours in the evening and because my mind was imagining too many things. Everything kept playing over and over again in my mind- My first meeting with Shane, singing on the roof, playing in the snow, our first date, the chain he had given me, the kisses and his girlfriend. No matter how hard I tried my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

I woke up with the first light of dawn It was freezing, by far the most cold New York morning I had ever experienced... I hadn't seen any more of Shane night before, but had spotted Cindy a couple of times chatting to people who were strangers to me.

I had written a song that night after the numerous replays of our first date in my mind. I felt inspired. It wasn't anything bitter. It wasn't even related to what had happened the day of the confrontation, it was just about our first date, how he made me feel and how much I wished that I was still living in that moment, but life was different and it was difficult waking up to reality.

Alex and I had talked for most of the night, since I would be leaving for New Jersey and we didn't know when we would see each other next after the wedding. It was quite painful, goodbyes always are, but goodbye hadn't come just yet.

I didn't want to go to New Jersey with Shane, not anymore. Maybe if things were different I would have wanted to but not now. I couldn't forget the feeling of betrayal that swept over me each time I thought about him and just thinking about spending hours in a car, only inches away from him made me cringe. I had no right over him anymore. He wasn't my boyfriend and I couldn't call him a friend, not after what had happened so

I called all of the airlines for a ticket to New Jersey and regardless of the ridiculous price of plane tickets and the fact that it was two days before Christmas not even a single plane ticket was available. Public transport had closed and I was left with what I had started with. Shane.

The thought of not going to home for Christmas had come across me several times I thought that I could do it with Retty but remembered they were doing Christmas with the Grays like every year. That was even worse. Spending hour's only inches away from Shane was much better than spending days with him, in the same building. Every second with him would end up suffocating me, I knew it and anyway he would be leaving the day we go to New Jersey. It was the best and only option I had.

I showered and got into a skirt and blouse that Alex had given me. It was the day of the wedding and I needed to look feminine even though it was hours away and I had no one to impress, but at least I made Retty and my fairy god mother happy.

I was going to leave this place and the memories of Shane Gray behind within the next 24 hours that thought was the only thing keeping me going.

Breakfast was different today, maybe because of the 400 people in the building. There was no longer one huge table in the room, instead a handful of circular tables were scattered around the enormous room. Chatter echoed through the place and it was obvious everyone's nerves were on the edge. Mrs. Gray was all over the place doing something here and another thing there; she really wanted everything to be perfect. Danielle and Jason were sitting at a random table surrounded by family, most of the people who I do not know.

Danielle and Jason did not know about our fight. It was something that everyone decided to keep away from them. It was after all their big day and we didn't want topsoil their moods. They were both happy. Their smiles said it all. They looked beautiful when they smiled at each other; such little things just make the hugest difference.

Alex and I went over to the buffet table and got our breakfast- Mine consisting of only coffee. I wasn't hungry and honestly I wasn't in the mood of eating. We found a empty table and sat there, only to be joined by Nate soon after.

"Hey guys!" He kissed Alex and sat down next to her.

"Nate." I smiled.

"How are my two favorite people this morning?"

"Good." We both chimed, but they knew I was far from good.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked around the room, my eyes mostly lingering around Jason and Danielle. The room was beautiful now complete with all the white and purple wedding decorations. The snow intensified to extreme points today but the warmth of the happiness in the atmosphere overpowered it by miles.

"Mitch, you can't starve yourself." Nate told me.

I stared at him blankly and then looked at my coffee. "I'm not." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh, hi Nate!" I heard a cheerful voice say as I kept staring at my coffee. I looked up to see the tall, skinny, rich blonde Teas was talking about.

Nate shot a glance at me and I just stared back as he answered. "Cindy, how are things?"

"Good, the wedding preparations seem to be done and dusted and mom is much calmer now…" She stated taking a seat next to him.

"ahh." Nate replied, still looking at me.

Mom? Why would her mom be worried about Jason's wedding preparations? AWKWARD.

"Yeah, mom is trying to take it slowly now although she is a little tensed about how everything will turn out." Nate continued.

Wait. She calls Mrs. Gray Mom? What are they, like married?

"Alex! How are you?" She exclaimed showing us her perfect set of teeth.

"Umm good? You saw me just yesterday." Alex reminded.

"I know, but you seem a little different today and Hi I'm Cindy. I sing and you are?" She said looking my way.

I immediately felt the gaze of Alex and Nate on me and looked up to see Cindy eying me carefully. "I'm Mitchie. I sing too but I'm not famous and I'm a nanny." I threw at her. Who does she think she is? 'I sing! Who are you?'

"Oh, a nanny? Interesting." Was all she said.

I saw Shane walk up to our table from far away. Every now and then someone or the other would occupy him in a conversation, but his attention was at our table I knew it. He was probably worried about Cindy and me talking to each other but he had nothing to worry about I wasn't going to burst his bubble and tell her everything.

"Hi guys." He came up to our table fixing his gaze on me.

I looked at him. He was sad I could tell, but I was sadder could he tell?

"Shane! Baby, come sit next to me." Cindy ordered, pulling his shirts sleeve and dragging him to the seat next to hers.

Both our eyes were glued at each others as I watched him do as she told him and as he watched my expression change.

"I like this color on you, baby. You look good." She said fixing his collar and leaning in to give him a small kiss.

I immediately looked away feeling jealousy over take me. Shane pushed back the second their lips met and just kept looking my way. Alex rested her hand on my lap, trying to comfort me but it didn't work.

"I uh…have to go check on Timothy. See you guys later." I lied, getting up and walking to the exit.

I felt Shane's gaze burn through my back as I left the room and banged into somebody in the corridor in the hurry.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle. I didn't see you." I helped her up.

"Oh, its absolutely fine Mitchie." She smiled.

"How are you feeling? In just a few hours you'll be Mrs. Jason Gray."

"I feel amazing." She blushed. "We've been waiting for this day for so long and today finally this day has come."

"I'm happy for you guys." I admitted.

"Thank you Mitchie. I'm glad I bumped into you because I was actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I want you to sing in front of everyone at the reception."

"What? No! Why? Me?" I rambled. I was in no mood to sing, specially in front of all these rich stuck up people.

"Mitchie, please. I have heard wonders about you and it is my wedding. Consider it a wedding gift." She asked again putting her hand on my arm.

"Okay." I gave in.

I stole Nate's guitar from his and Shane's room and started playing tunes that came in my mind that matched the song I had written in the night. Alex and Nate had come to visit me and encouraged me to sing in front of everyone. At first I though that I'll sing the sing that Nate and I had written but my mind changed later on when a certain Cindy came to visit me.

"Mitchie." Cindy walked into the room.

I tuned to face her and placed the guitar safely on the bed where I was sitting at.

"Can I help you Cindy?" I asked nicely.

"You can by getting out of Shane's life." She threw at me.

"Wha-?" I asked, surprised at her sudden out burst.

"Don't act all innocent. I know everything that you've been up to. Don't think that spending a few days with Shane and casting a spell on him will make him yours. He's mine." She announced crossing her skinny arms around her chest.

Great, exactly what I needed. Great.

"You can take him. I don't care." I did care, I do care.

"That I will. I'm not going to watch my boyfriend get trapped by a gold-digger like you and stay quiet about it. Don't underestimate me, honey you don't know what I can do."

"Listen, I may not be rich, but I am by no means a gold-digger and you can do whatever you like its not going to affect me." I said, slightly raising my voice.

"Yeah, and that explains the diamond around your neck." She spat out.

I had completely forgotten about the chain that Shane had given me. It was still hanging on my neck. There is a limit to being stupid and Mitchie Torres you have crossed that limit by miles.

"I heard you're singing tonight. Lets see what you got." She added with a smirk as she left the room.

I was left staring at the door and not believing what had just happened.

If she was going to play bitch then I knew how to play too.

**Guys tell me what you think. Wanted to upload this yesterday but document manager wasn't working and I wanted to add the wedding in here too but it was getting too long. Let me know what you think. Please review and yes the wedding and the trip NJ will most probably be in the next chapter. Tell me what you want a whole chapter on the wedding or a bit of the wedding and the trip to NJ. I will do what you want =]**

**Review….you know you wanna. **

.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so incredibly sorry for uploading this chapter so late. My computer broke down which was very annoying because I bought it just last month and I lost all of my data and chapters I had written out for this story and 'What Did She Do To Your heart, Shane?' and this other story I was writing. If that wasnt enough I got it fixed and typed this whole chapter out and it broke down again. I was so annoyed because I loved how the chapter had come out and I had to lose it all. I lost Microsoft word too so I have to write out everything in notepad now. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was after lunch that all of the chaos started. Everyone was all over the place. Everyones nerves were on the and Nate were with Jason while Danielle got her hair and make-up done in her room with hounds of relatives and brushes on her face. I didnt understand the need of so mich make-up Danielle was beautiful without the layers of paint, anyway.

"How's the song going?" The bride asked as Alex brushed on another few layers of pink on her cheeks and I stood by the mirror admiring her work.

"Good. I think everyone will like it." I smiled nervously.

I had worked so hard on it everyone had to write it. It took me a long time to come up with a tune that fitted with the lyrics perfectly because that was what it had to be. Perfect. I had to show a certain Cindy that she wasnt the only person in the world who could sing. Alex and Nate had come several times to check on me like I was a baby, but I didnt let them hear the song I wanted them to hear it along with everyone else.

"Okay, so the make-up is done. Just let the curls settle in for a while longer while Mitchie and I get ready." Alex said giving a last touch to Danielles make-up. "Cassie, you're ready right? Held Danielle with her gown and we'll be back by then."

Cassie was busy staring at me for some reason and yes, it did make me feel uncomfortable. Well, more creepy than uncomfortable.

I hadnt seen Shane since the morning and I prayed to god that I didnt bump into Cindy, Tess or Shane, most of all Shane because the passage is the place where I seem to meet the most unpleasent people and I just wasnt up for it that moment. I guess god had heard my prayers because I didnt see anyone of them.

Thank you god.

I mindlessly slipped on my black dress and straightened my hair. I left my make up neutral mostly because I didnt like dark colors and dark shades. I was never very fond of darkness. I honestly didnt really care about how I looked, I didnt have anyone to dress up fo all I cared was about my performance, my song. It had to be great.

When we went back to Danielles room there were no longer a handful of relatives, instead Danielle sat on the middle of her bed with a very emotional mother and sister on either side.

"From today you'll be refered to as Gray!" Alex exclaimed as we went over to the bride.

She blushed.

She looked so beautiful that i didnt think I had set eyes on such a beautiful bride before. Her white gown hit the floor gracefully and her bare neck was decorated with a small chain giving her an elegeny yet simple look. She was nervous.

"Best of luck for the ceremony, Danielle. Today is the begining of a new chapter in your life. You'll be meeting new people and ambracing new realtionships along the way. best of luck for your new life." I smiled warmly, placing my hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"I'm so happy that Shane has someone as thoughtful as you in his life, Mitchie. He's very lucky." She returned the smile and placed her hand on top of mine.

I forced another smile which was followed by a chough comming from Cassie's direction.

"You looke= absolutley stunning! Jaosn will be speechless." Alex quckly changed the subject whill Danielle was still staring at Cassie.

Danielle's cheeks turned so red, she couldnt help but keep a grin on her face.

"And nothing is more beautiful than a blushing bride." I reminded her.

"You guys are amazing!" Danielle praised.

"We've heard that before." Alex joked as she sent another warm smile towards the bride and we left the room.

Alex wanted to wish Jason best of luck before the vows, but I was definately not up for it. I did want to wish him, but he was in his room where Shane was. I didnt want to see him. He was the person who I wanted to see the most least of through out my life, but Alex was successful in dragging me to Jasons room without much effort. I told her that I'd wait for her in our room while she meeted him, but she wouldnt agree. She wanted me with her.

She knocked on the door and waited patienly for the door to open. I began praying again, praying that Shane didnt answer the door. It was ridiculous, I know. I cant run away from him. Why should I run away from him? I didnt do anything wrong. He was the one who had commited the mistake not me, but each time I saw him he brought back some of the most beautiful and the most painful memories of my life.

"Oh, hi guys." Nate said as he slightly opened the door.

I smiled. God was listening to me.

My eyes searched frantically inside the tiny view I got of the room from the slighly opened door. I didnt see Shane.

Nate welcomed us in and that was where I saw him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, caught deep in thought with his fingers interwined with each other and his elbow resting on his knees. He saw us and immediately stood up, his face asking for forvgiveness. Forgivness was far from what I could give him. It was out of the picture as long as Cindy was anywhere near it.

"Jason, you're getting married today!" Alex screeched happily, hugging him.

"I know, can you believe it? I feel so old now." He whined happily.

We both smiled.

He looked at me and then at Shane. "Hey, you guys match!" He exclaimed excitedly.

My eyes widened as I looked back and forth at my black strapless dress and Shane's back suite. He was right. Shane had clad in complete back from his balck suit to his black tie to his spotless black shoes, everything was looked gorgeous, like an angel decended from heaven, so beautiful that it was almost painful to think that I thought I had a chance with him. Who was I kidding? His hair was neatly combed back making his god-like features more prominent. I mentally kicked myself for wearing black. It was such an obvious color. Of course the best man would wear black what did I expect him to wear? Yellow?

There was an awkward silence in the room. I forced on another smile towards Jason. I was getting good at this.

"I match with Nate too." I pointed out, looking at Nate then at Jason and then back to Shane.

His hazel eyes were so dull that it made me upset looking at him. I didnt like hurting people, but when the line is crossed that's the only option.

He sent a glare at Jason who obviously missed it and continued going on about how good we looked together and how much we compliment each other.

Within the five minutes I was in that room I had to fight the erge if leaving the room so many times that I think I started a war between the two voices in my head.

"Best of luck for the vows, Jason." I hugged him and left the room.

--------

Everything was silent as the last of the vows were finally taking place. Alex and I sat somewhere in the middle of the crowd witnessing the amazing moment. The grand hall was so beautiful. Everything was so beautiful. Jason and Danielle stood near the preist and were holding hands and smiling at each other. Cassie and the rest of the brides maids stood next to Danielle, smiling on and holding a bunch of white and purple flowers. Nate and Shane were standing next to Jason giving their brother support. I was happy. Happy because finally the wedding was comming to an end and I would be out of here soon and happy that Jason and Danielle were happy. Plus, Tess and Cindy were no where near me. Out of all of the moments I had spent here this was one of the most beautiful ones. I missed my camera. I wish I had brought it with me so that I could capture the magical moment. Nate had eyes only for Alex. He was staring at her throughout the whole ceremony. It was so sweet. They were so in love. I was right, Nate loved the dress Alex was wearing and couldnt stop complimenting her. It made me blush too. I felt Shane's eyes on me several times throughout the ceremony, but not one time did I look at him. He didnt deserve it. Mrs. Gray sat next to her husband and Jerry and Retty in the front row. She was smiling as she wipped away her tears of joy.

"And do you, Danielle Davis take Jason Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, take care of him and be with him till death apart?" The preist asked.

"I do." Danilelle replied firmly.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preist announced and the crowd erupted in applause.

The kiss was short but sweet it was exactly how I wanted my wedding kiss to be.

Finally the celebrations were coming to an end, but not before the last function- the reception.

--------

Everyones mood was in much more ease as people carried around glasses of wine and causual chatter filled the room. The wedding was over and it my last night with Alex. I was going to miss her, no doubt. My happiness ended with the wedding. Now all that I could feel was the cold sweat that ran down my forehead and nervousness. Even though it was minus four degrees outside I was sweating. Great. Cindy had come to me after the wedding to 'check' on how my prepearations for the song were going. I have to admit her presence did demotivate me for a while, but my spirits bounced up thinking of how her face woul look like when I sang. I took another sip from the glass of red wine in my hand and looked around the room. Jason and Danielle were at the front talking to guests and entertaining themselves. Retty and Jerry were with Denise while Tess and Cindy stood together chatting away. Cindy was wearing a green dress, much too short for such and occasion. I rolled my eyes as I saw her looking my way and got back to drinking my wine again. I didnt really ever consume alcohol mostly because after two drinks I lose my senses and would probably go around saying thigs to people that I would regret later and secondly it was bad for my health. The doctor inside of me came out at such circumstances, but today I felt different. I wanted to drink so much that I would throw up till dawn. I was in the mood, but I couldnt let that happen, not before I sing.

"Mitchie, please dont drink. It's not good for you." I heard Shane's voice and found him standing infront of me, taking my glass from my hand.

"Pfft, like you care." I replied bitterly taking my glass from him.

"Dont." He said firmly snatching the glass from my hand and placing it on one of the trays the waiters were going around carrying.

"He's right Mitchie. Dont drink, atleast not untill your performance." Alex agreed.

I watched as Shane's expression changed completely.

"You're singing tonight?" He asked.

"Why? Is Cindy your girlfriend the only person in the world who can do that?" I shot at him.

He was taken away by my attitude. I was taken away by my attitude. I was never so bitchy, but I guess I have changed a little since I have got here.

"No. It's good you're singing." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes again, not wanting to talk to him further.

As if on cue Danielle's voice wrafted through the room calling me to come up on stage to sing. "Jason and I would like to thank everyone who took their precious time out to come and attend such an imprtant day of our lives. Nothing would have been the same without the love and care I have recieved from each one of you and now, before the dance starts I would like to call Mitchie to come up on stage and sing us something in her angelic voice, Mitchie." She announced as I felt the heat of a spotlight on me.

I smiled nervously as everyones attention was turned towards me.

"This is it Mitchie," Alex reminded as she pushed me slightly towards the stage. I heard retty cheer for me from somewhere in the middle of the crowd and smiled at the sound.

"Best of luck, Mitchie." Shane whispered as I walked past him. I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked towards the stage.

Nate was standing at the bottom holding his guitar and handed it to me as I walked on stage. Everyone had their eyes glued to me. Even If I couldnt see them all they all could definately see me. I gulped down some air as I took one last look at the audience and then at Nate who I wished I had shown my song to atleast I wouldnt feel so nervous. He was showing me the thumbs up sign. I smiled at him as I fixed the microphone and guitar so that I was in a comfortable positon. I looked back at Jason and Danielle who were both standing at the edge of the stage grinning wildly at me and started strumming.

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale."

I slowly moved my gaze from the spot on the wall at the far end of the grand hall where I was looking at throughout the first verse. I needed a strong begining. I didnt want to see Cindy's face at the start because she would put me down I knew that. Nate and the audiences wide smiles proved to me that I wasnt doing such a bad job after all. Retty and Jerry looked like proud parents who had come to see their daughter perform at a school show. I wanted to see Alex' reaction but I couldnt. I didnt allow my eyes to dart anywhere near where she was because I knew that Shane was next to her. I didnt have the courage to look at him and I dont know why. I wasnt the one at fault but I still felt guilty. Guilty for not letting him tell me the truth.

"Today was a fairytale"

Now was the time. I needed to see Cindy's falling expression. I knew it would give me satasfaction and power to continue. She wasnt where she was standing before my performance.

I continued singing.

"Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale"

I looked around the room and found my eyes wandering where I begged them not to. On Shane.

"Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale"

She was there. Her hand clung around his arm and I felt a wave of jealousy hit me. I strummed harder. He was staring at me with wide eyes. He knew It was about us, about our first and last date. It was obvious for the people who knew. Cindy was clever enough to read between the lines. She must have realized that it was about Shane and Me or must have been very surprised because her flawless skin turned red as if it had caught on fire. Just what I needed. What did she expect me to sing anyway? A heart break song? No thank you. I wanst going to give her the pleasure of seeing me broken. Her grip on him slowly losened, but he didnt even notice. He was looking at me, begging my eyes to meet his and for some reason I let them meet. He was hurt. Hurt that he had hurt me, hurt that he was the reason for everything he had caused me. He was the reason for everything I felt and yet I didnt want to lose those feelings even if they were painful because they reminded me of him.

"Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale.

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now its getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale."

I sang only to him. Everything else just seemed to dissapear in the moment, the lights, the audience, the cheers- everything was gone. It was only him that my eyes could see. I went into flash back of the day I was singing about. It was like everything was being acted out infront of me again I saw it all from wearing the dress to travelling in his car to kissing on the ship everything happened again infront of my eyes.

"Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
Its beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I cant put this down"

I notcied Alex for the first time throughtout the song. She was smiling so brightly that she could put the sun to shine. Cindy stood there giving me a death glare. I smiled inside untill I saw Shane again. He couldnt looke me in the eye. He was ashamed of hurting me. It was hurting him too and he was sorry. His eyes were on the ground as if someone had punished him. I couldnt forgive him. Sorry just wasnt enough.

"But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Oh, oh, yeah, oh

Today was a fairytale."

I finished still looking at Shane. His moist eyes met mine. He was happy and sad, both at the same moment. Happy because I did well and sad because he wasnt one of the people I would be sharing my happiness with. The crowd went wild. Maybe it was all of the wine or maybe I was just incredible. I dont know. I looked back at Jason and Danielle who were just as much happy as I was with how the song turned out.

"Thank you everyone." I spoke through the microphone as I slowly decended the stage.

Slowly everyone's eyes got bored of me as Nate gave me a huge bear hug. " Mitchie, you are the best! I havent seen anyone like you before." He exclaimed, holding on to me like I was going to runwaway somewhere.

I wished it was Shane I was hugging. I couldnt hate him, but I couldnt like him either. Like was out of the quesion. I just wanted him to be somewhere, but remembering him reminded me of betrayal and tears something I wasnt willing to go through again.

Alex, Retty and Jerry came running to me hugging and praising me wildly. I loved them but they were not who I wanted to meet at the moment. I wanted to meet Cindy.

I found her where she was standing next to Shane except Shane wasnt there and I went up to her.

"I win." I announced as I faked a smile, not wanting to give the slightlest hint that anything was wrong between us to the few people who were still staing at me.

"You may win singing wise but I win guy wise. Shane is still mine, remember?" She walked off, it hurt that after so much hard work and success I didnt completely win.

I was left wondering what had happened. It was my moment, I was supposed to have the last word I was supposed to give her a piece of my mind but instead she went of breaking the already broken pieces of my heart again.

I grabbed a glass of wine from one of the trays and headed out of the grand hall. I had had ebough of celebrations. It was mouring time.

Snow fell gracefull ouside as I opened the front door and walked outside. I didnt go far. I just stood next to the door leaning against one of the pillers as I shook to death. I drank the wine slowly praying that it would have its effect and I would just completel forget what had happened atleast for a few hours. I didnt notice that I was shivering so violently untill ti heard the chiming noise of the ring on my finger hitting the glass. I looked down at my hands which were red and just frowned. I didnt want to go inside. I wanted some time alone and obviously no person in their right mind would go outside at such a cold night, but I guess I was wrong.

I heard a creeking sound behinf my ear and frowed. There was only one reason for that sound. Someone out of their mind like me had come to stand outside.

I turned around to see Shane.

He looked down at the gass in my hand, but magically he didnt say anything.

"What do I have to do to tell you how sorry I am?" He asked, now leaning against the other piller opposite me.

I was silent. I didnt know the answer to that question.

"I still have you're chain, I'll give it to you tomorrow." I changed the subject.

"It's not mine It's yours."

I shook my head and took another sip of my newest best friend- wine. " No. Its not mine. I dont want it. Give it to Cindy or something because last time I checked she was your girlfriend and I was just another girl who you had two days of fun with." I spat out bitterly. I was venting all of my anger out on him. I didnt want to say what I just had, instead I was hoping to hear the truth from him, but what I had said was naothing near asking for the truth. "Do you know how much I loved you, Shane? I dont think so, because if you did then you would have told me everything at the very begining not when I've fucking fallen in love with you and you were the only thing I could see. Dont you understand I'm trying to hold on to those memories even though they are painful, because you are in them? I just want to remember you. I want to remember how it was when we were togteher, how happpy I was when we were together, but obviously you are confused your self because one moment you're begging for forgivness and the other your girlfriend is kissing you."

He wasnt surprised at my sudden outburst I think it was what he was expecting after hearing what I felt about him in the song.

"You cant handle alcohol, Mitchie." He took my glass from my hand. "We're leaving at 10 tomorrow, be ready. And it's cold here go inside."

And with that he was gone. Was that all that he had to offer me? I'ts cold? I practically poured my feelings out to him and that was what he had to say to me?

Fuck you too Shane Gray.

I wasnt drunk.

**Okay, so what do you guys think of this chapter? I probably would have posted around 3 more chapters during the week I was absent but that obviously didnt happen. I'll try and post sooner to make up for it, but till then tell me what you think. I hate how this chapter came out now because the first time I wrote it it was one of my favourite chapters but after it got deleted I wasnt feeling it. It came out quite shitty if you ask me LOL**

**Review please....**

**Follow me on twitter =] my username is: ItsTang**


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the room was dark. Not a single ray of light filtered through the expensive silk curtains. I hid under the comforter, holding my head hoping that the killer headache I was experiencing would vanish. No luck. I swear, if this is what two glasses of wine did to me what would have happened if i had drank the whole bottle? I looked at the clock on the wall which told me it was 8.27 am and frowned. I hadn't even done my packing yet. I dragged myself out of the bed and found that Alex wasnt in hers. I guess she woke up early. I nearly fell to the floor the second my feet touched the ground, but the wooden bedside table beside me helped me stay upright.

It was freezing. I could literally feel my blood turn into ice. I shivered in the shower and quickly dressed into a light blue T-shirt and a black and a Dark blue plaid shirt teamed up with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. When I opened my suitcase I found the christmas presents I had bought for everyone. I had forgotten to give it to them. I placed all of the gifts on my bed, except for the one which I had got for him and finished my packing in record time. Alex and Nate came back to the room at 9 and found me gazing out of the snow covered window.

"We came to wake you up." Alex said.

"She's lying." Nate informed as he and Alex sat on either side of me. "She was hoping you would sleep in today and then it would get late and you wouldn't go, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. You went to sleep so early yesterday there was no chance you would sleep in. You completely disappeared after your performance."

"I know, I just needed some time alone." I confessed.

Nate nodded as I placed my cold hand on Alex' knee. "I'm going to miss you guys. you have to promise to visit me when you come to Texas"

"Of course, we'd be meat if we didn't anyway. Uncle Jerry would kill us."

I laughed.

"I would too." I threatened.

"Mitchie, yesterdays song...?" He asked, now in a much lower tone.

I nodded.

"It was beautiful." Alex praised.

"More than beautiful. You could so get a career in music."

Yeah, and see Shane's face everyday? No thank you Natheinel Gray.

"Why are you so interested in getting me a career in music?" I inquired with one eyebrow raised.

Nate raised both hands up. "Hey, I just want your talent to be noticed."

"I think I've been noticed enough." I smiled on as my eyes caught sight of the gifts I had left on the bed. "And before I forget...." I shoved the gifts in front of their faces.

They both laughed.

"Your Christmas gifts!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Now, where are my gifts?"

They continued laughing.

"Nate and I got you this..." Alex handed me a wrapped box.

"Don't open it now though." She warned.

"Yeah, later when You're in NJ." Nate added.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them.

"Before you leave, we also wanted to apologize." Nate said.

"You guys don't have to..."

"No, we have to, Mitchie. We could have saved you from getting hurt, but we didn't." He continued.

"Yes, but you have to understand that Shane loves you so much. You guys were so good for each other it seemed too perfect, we thought it would last." Alex added.

I sighed. "It was never going to be perfect. He has a girlfriend if you guys remember."

They were both silent now.

All three of us turned as we heard a knock on the door. It opened and I saw Shane standing there. Seeing him, I felt bad about how I had burst out at him the night before. He looked at Alex and me and then him and Nate nodded at each other.

"I came to see if you were ready. If you are then we should have breakfast and leave, its's nearly 10." He informed, taking a few more steps inside the room.

I sighed loudly and stood up to face him.

"I am." I replied as I brushed my hands on my jeans. "I dont want breakfast."

"You fasting?" He asked. I thought it was a joke, but then realized otherwise seeing his serious expression.

I nearly laughed as I replied. "No."

"Then why aren't you eating? you only had coffee yesterday morning and today you're not going to have anything?"

He was annoying. Why did he care if I was eating or starving myself? Its my stomach I'll feed it whatever I like.

"I'm not in the mood to eat okay?"

"But..."

"Okay, whatever. I'll get a coffee or something on the way. You go have breakfast."

He shook his head.

"What, now you're fasting?" I asked.

"I'll eat with you. I can wait." He informed.

So, now he's playing stubborn? Great, suit yourself Gray.

"I'm waiting downstairs. Come down when you're ready to leave." He left the room.

I looked back at Alex and Nate who both shared blank expressions.

"You guys wouldnt happen to have any asprin, would you?"

---

It was difficult saying goodbye to everyone especially Alex and Nate. When I went downstairs everyone was at beakfast. There was something odd about everyone's behaviour towards me specially Shane's family's,and the oddest part was that it didnt make me feel uncomfortable. I had gone past that phase with them. It made me feel like I was family. Most of the guests had already left by the late night or early morning flights and the few that were left were already getting ready to leave for the airport.

Outside, the snow was so deep that my suitcase dug 3 inches into it. I protested as Shane offered to help. He was adamant. I silently went over to the passenger seat as he put the luggage in the trunk. The snow was already scrapped off from all of the windows in the car. Shane had been up doing some work, I see. I dont know why, but I smiled inside at the thought of this. My eyes scanned the numerous buttons in the car trying to find the one that turns on the heater. Shane joined me inside the car only seconds later. I sneaked a look at him through the corner of my eye. It was the first time in two days that I was sitting close to him.

He put the keys in the ignition, but not before looking at me and sighing out loudly. The first half hour of the journey was silent. It was the sort of silence that was deafening. I looked at him several times, not through the corner of my eye but properly, but he seemed too interested in the white roads. I cursed New York traffic as we waited for the line to move from where we had been sitting for more than 20 minutes, now. Shane hadn't yet said a word to me from the morning. I wanted him to speak, say anything to kill the deafening silence, but he didnt.

This journey was his turn to speak, to explain himself, but he was quiet. It wasnt supposed to be like this. He was supposed to tell me why what happened happened. Why was he silent?

I looked around the cars surrounding me and kept my gaze out of the window, slowly I fell myself fall into a deep slumber.

I woke up by the sound of horns. It was still dull outside and we were still stuck in traffic. I wasn't sure how long I had been out and wasn't sure if we were still at the same place. We weren't. A soft melody filled the space and I felt the right side of my body scream in pain as I adjusted myself to a better position so that all of my weight wasn't working on one side. Shane looked at me for the what I thought was the first time throughout the journey and then back at the line of cars. I stared at the radio for a while trying to locate where I had heard the song before. It seemed way too familiar.

I reached for my handbag that I had placed near my feet and brought out my notbook and a pen. He didnt notice.

Leaning against the door, I started writing.

_You've got a face for a smile you know?_

I looked at him again.

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

I felt his gaze on me and quickly closed the purple notebook.

"Doesnt your girlfriend have a problem with you driving me to New Jersey?" I suddenly blurted out, still staring at the radio.

He looked at me and then back at the line of cars in front of us, it was like a routine now.

"I broke up with Cindy." He replied, calmly.

The words filled the silent car with tension, something which he didn't seem to feel. My mind went racing in a thousand directions and for a split second my heart skipped a beat. I stared at him for a while, the words still echoing in my ears. My gaze must have burnt into him because when I didn't stop staring he faced me.

"Now, this is the time when you're supposed to say something." He told me.

I looked down at my ever so interesting jeans. "Oh." Was all I could say. I was supposed to be happy. Why wasn't I happy? Was it because I was wrong in judging him? He really did love me? Even though I had never told him to break up with her this was what I wanted the whole time, regardless of how selfish I sounded.

I wanted to know more. Did he break up with her for me? Of course he could be a more obvious reason other than the fact that she was a bitch.

I looked into his eyes trying to read whatever he had to offer me but was interrupted by the rumbling of my stomach. I moaned in hunger and then looked back at him.

"Hungry?"

I didn't say anything. I just kept quiet still looking at his face. He was so beautiful.

"You should be. You havent eaten anything since lunch yesterday." He answered for me.

"It's too cold today." I said, totally off topic.

He turned up the heater and the traffic started moving.

A few minutes later he pulled up into a diner.I wasn't exactly sure where we were but the small cozy diner told me we were now in the outskirts of New York. From outside the Christmas lights could be seen clearly and the small Christmas tree placed near the entrance gave it a homely feel. A gaze inside the diner told me that there was a few customers scattered around the small place.

"Lets get you something to eat." He nearly smiled as he got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door. I beat him to it.

"I can do that myself." I told him.

He nodded and locked the car behind us.

We were greeted by a girl a few years younger than me, probably a teen who seemed to be looking at Shane a little too much for my liking. I was being unreasonable. I was jealous.

When I looked at Shane behind me he had his sunglasses on and I found myself scoffing as we sat at a booth at the end of the Diner. We seemed invisible to the rest of the customers. Most of they in groups chatting away happily as children dropped spoons and food all over the ground.

"Take them off." I simply said as I looked at the man sitting in front of me. I hated it when celebrities wear sunglasses inside, it just seems rude.

He obliged and the teen who greeted us at the entrance came into view again.

"What can I get for you guys today?" She asked cheerfully, looking at Shane and then at me and then at Shane again.

"Mitchie..."

"I'll just have some Hot Chocolate, and a bagel, please." I ordered.

She quickly scribbled down the order and then looked at Shane.

"I'll have the same." He smiled at her. She grinned wildly at him and disappeared behind the counter.

I looked at Shane who was doing the same at me.

"I want to know the truth." I finally spoke.

He looked at me, his smile slowly fading. "I told you the truth. Mitchie. I broke up with her. What do I need to do to tell you that I'm not lying?"

I shook my head. "Explain yourself, from the begining."

"I met Cindy over a year ago." He started. "She was an upcoming artist signed by the label and we soon became friends. Her album is supposed to some out this new years and so the label hooked us up for publicity. I didn't have a problem because I wasn't with anyone and I thought that if some false publicity could help my friend then why not?" His tone decreased as the waitress came back to our table with our order. She kept smiling at Shane and looked like she would go into a coma anytime soon as Shane smiled back politely. "I never loved her, Mitchie. I didn't have those feelings for her. We were friends and I intended on it staying that way, but somewhere down the line she grew attracted to me."

I cringed at the thought of Cindy and Shane togther for so long. It made my blood boil.

"And we decided to give it a try." He continued.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and licked my lips at how wonderful it tasted.

Shane did the same but kept his eyes on me the whole time. He was trying to read my face, but I refused to give anything away.

"I was glad we tried being together because if we didn't I wouldn't have known how wrong we are for each other. At one time I thought I liked her, but I wasn't feeling it." He confessed. I felt a little wave of satisfaction flow through me as he kept speaking. "I was going to end it, Mitchie and that was when I met you. When I was with you I knew what love felt like. You made me feel like I was worth something. I loved being around you, just your sight would take my breath away and when I found out you felt the same about me I was the happiest man on earth, Mitchie, honestly."

I was watering up but somehow stopped the tears from draining my cheeks.

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I didnt want to hurt you. Hurting you meant hurting a part of my soul. It broke me. I wanted to tell you the night before the rehearsals, but when you said tomorrow, I agreed only because Cindy was supposed to come on the day of the wedding and not a day before to surprise me. I thought I had time and that was where I was wrong. I didnt have time and with each passing moment you were slipping away. I didnt want to break up with her over the phone. No matter how much I love you I couldnt just break up with her on the ohone and say 'oh hi, yeah well I'm not in love with you. I found the girl I really love. See ya around.' I couldnt stoop that low, Mitchie. I wanted to tell her face to face and I did yesterday."

"She deserved it." I spat out, now suddenly all bitter, remembering Cindy.

"She's a nice girl. You just have to know her." He said otherwise.

"She's a bigger bitch than, Tess. I dont know how you stood her for so long."

"She found out about us. How do you think she felt when she was told that I was with you? Dont you think she felt hurt?" He asked, now taking her side.

I couldnt believe my ears. I give him a chance to explain himself and this is what he does? Blood rushed to my cheeks at an uncontrolable rate and I felt my body heat up as anger filled every inch of my body.

"How do I think She felt? I bloody dont care how she felt, Shane! All I know is that I felt like you stabbed a dagger through me. I felt like you broke me like a piece of glass and then stepped on the pieces, I felt like hurting myself so that atleast I wont live to remember the pain you caused me. And even after all of that I wanted you near me. I wanted to remember everything because you were my everything even if it was for those few days. I wanted to remember how it felt when you touched me, when we were so close that we could feel each others breathing and here you are trying to get me to understand how she felt. I can bet you everything I have that she didnt even feel an ounce of what I felt. You know what Mr. Shane Gray? I dont want you in my life anymore. I hope that after today I dont see your face ever again" I nearly screamed as I roughly took the chain that he had given me from my jeans pocket and stormed out of the diner, plooding through the snow to reach his car.

"Mitchie!" I heared him shout behind me. I stopped at his car waiting for him to open the door so that I could get inside. He paid the bill, but was stopped by the waitress for an autograph and picture. He finished as soon as he could and opened the car lock.

I slammed the door behind me, not taking a second look at him.

"Mitchie, please. I'm sorry, just listen to me. I didnt mean to get you upset." He said, now inside the car.

"I dont care what you meant. You always do the opposite of what you mean, anyway. You always end up hurting me." I screamed, now tears running down my cheeks.

"Please dont cry, Mitch, please." He begged helplessly, wanting to wipe away my tears, wanting to touch me, but didnt in fear of my reaction.

I crossed my arms around my chest and looked out the window as he finally started driving after what felt like was a couple of thousand years.

I had to speak to him after sometime, of course because I had to tell him my address. We got to New Jersey by lunch time and I found myself smiling a little as the car pulled up in the driveway and I saw my little home after three months. A happy snowman greeted us at the front yard and lights and decorations could be seen, both inside and outside house.

"Listen." I said now looking at him. "You're my friend that I met at the wedding who has gracefully agreed to drive me to NJ. We act happy, the few hours that you are here. That's the story. Got it? Now follow me, mom's probably waiting." I said bitterly as I stepped out of the car and looked at my home.

I sighed at what could be waiting for us.

**What do you guys think? I like how they always try and spill their feelings out, but still cant be together although I admit Mitchie was being too hard on him in this chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Next Chapter: Now, it's Shane's turn to be jealous :P**

**I promise they'll be together in the next chapter if not then the next definately! Just keep reading.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

I felt Shane's presence behind me as I rang the old door pitter-pattered in my stomach as I waited nervously for someone to open the door and found my mother smiling widly at me Her hands wrapped around me, hugging her daughter..

The smell of my mothers cooking hit my nostrils the second the door opened and I smiled unvolenterily, remembering how much I loved her food.

"Missed you." I whispered into her ear as she hugged me, her grip tightened on me for a while.

She set me lose as her fell to my arms now examining me.

"Mitchie, you look so different now, honey." She complained.

"It's only been three months, how different can I look?" I asked, smiling at her.

She returned the smile. "Now, come on honey, inside now. I dont want you getting frost bite, its so cold polar bears could be out." I rolled my eyes at my mothers humour and stepped inside my house.

"And you must be Mitchie's new friend, son? Mitchie didnt tell me you were a boy."

"Mom!" I gritted my teeth. She was embarrassing me.

"It was so nice of you to bring her here."She said as I turned to face the door. My mother had caught Shane in a hug. It was one of our family things. We were a hugging family.

When I looked over at Shane he gave me a dissapointed look as if he expected my mom to know that _he_ was taking me to New Jersey.

I would have told her if we were together.

"Thank you, ." He nodded.

I found myself nearly smiling at the sight. Shane smiled politely at my mother as she welcomed him home. My mother looked back and forth at me and then at Shane as if we had missed to say something. I gave her a look and she smiled at me, now more interested in Shane than me.

And I thought I was her daughter.

"What's your name, dear?" She inquired. I rolled my eyes again, now taking a look at my house. It was the same as I had left it. The walls were still off white and the TV was still placed opposite the sofa's. A beautiful Christmas tree sat at the far end of the living room smiling at us, with all of its glittery-ness.

"You seem too familiar, son. Have we met before?"

"Where's Jake?" I quickly changed the subject. The last thing I wanted was my mother gaging about how in 'love' I was with him in hightschool.

"He's next door. Apparently Chad bought come new video game and that's been keeping Jake there most of the time these few days." Mom explained.

I nodded, remembering how boys could be around video games and smiled as I sat down at one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Shane, please make yourself at home." Mom told him.

He smiled at her.

I made gestures with my eyes, telling him to sit at the seat across me. He did as ordered.

"So, how was your journey, children? I hope the weather didnt disturb you guys too much. Its been so disasterous these few days." Mom told us.

We both replied at the same time saying that the journey was great. Lie. And that the weather didnt give us any problems what so ever. Another lie.

"We've been waiting for to have lunch with you guys, just let me set the table and while I do that why dont you Mitchie, show Shane the house."

"No, I should be leaving." Shane protested. "I have a flight to catch."

"Dont be silly, Shane. Now you're at the Torres household. No one leaves the Torres houshold untill they are so full they cant walk. And anyway I have this new recipe I want the two of you to try, maybe I'll add it to my catering menu if I get a positive verdict."

"I think..."

"Eat lunch." I told him, nearly coldly.

He didnt eat breakfast because of me in the morning, couldnt eat in the diner because of me either and I didnt want him leaving for New York without an ounce of food in his stomach. No that wasnt going to happen.

I had to stop myself from giving any more fake smiles because if I did anymore I thought my cheeks would fall off.

I was happy to be home though. I just didnt know how to express it.

"Come on Shane." I spoke as I got up.

He silently followed me to the top of the stairs untill he was sure we were far enough for my mother to not hear a word of what we were saying.

"Can you at least pretend to be happy that you're here?" He suddenly asked me.

"What?"

"Look Mitchie, I know you hate me and you're not happy by my presence and I promise you I'll leave okay? I'll leave as soon as I can, but can _you_ please act like you're not upset by me. Atleast till I'm gone. Your mother is so happy that you're here. Cant you see that?" He spoke. I looked at him, mentally nodding. "Just try and keep her happy till I'm here and I'm sure that after I'm gone you wont even have to try. My absense would make you happy anyway."

"I get you, okay?" I replied quickly, not believeing that I actually agreed with him for the first time in a few days. We didnt talk much as I showed him around the house. I only spoke when I told him which room was who's and he didnt say much either, probably not wanting to start another argument.

"My room." I told him as I grabbed the door knob of my bedroom and slowly opened it, bracing myself for what I would see inside. I dont know why I expected it to be different. I always do for some reason everytime I visit and everytime I'm proven wrong. It was still the same. The walls were painted, purple and my neatly done bed was near the window, still. My old computer that I had got form dad's hardware shop after he had replaced it with a new one was still at one end of the room, waiting to be switched on. Everything was the same.

My eyes lingered around my dresser and the numerous pictures stuck to the sides of the mirror. Family pictures, pictures of me and Caitlyn, picture of Josh and I growing up. Everything brought back old memories. Memories of when I was actually happy.

I would have almost forgotten about Shanes presence if I hadnt turned around to see his eyes fixed on my wall. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at the numerous Connect 3 posters I had up. He looked away only seconds later and scanned the rest of the room. I saw his eyes fall at the back of my door where I had pictures of Shane plastered all over. I felt my body heat up at the embarrassment and my cheeks turn rosy. He looked at me for a second and then around the rest of the room, not saying anything.

"I really liked you when I was younger, okay?" I suddenly explained myself. I wanted to say something before her could. Something less embarrassing then what he could tell me, but I found myself going red agian at my explanation.

"I know." I fnally said.

I was satasfied with his choice of words.

I walked over to the window which was blured by the cold and wiped its sweat, looking outside. Snow filled the ground like air filled the world. It had kept its momentum and increased in speed, falling much more qucker now. Only white could be seen outside. It was much worse than New York. What little remained of the trees after autum had vanished and not even a single tint of brown could be seen. Everything gave over to white.

"What time is your flight?" I asked. I didnt want the wild thoughts running around my mind to come true.

I heard no answer and would have thought he left the room if I didnt turn to find him standing near my dresser, with a photo in his hand. I went upto him from behind, the surroundings nearly suffocating me. I would have died in happiness if I was in highschool now. The Shane Gray that I was obsessed with was standing in my room. I had had so many fantasies about this that now it seemed to surreal and knowing that it was reality didnt have much of an effect on me. It's true everything changes with time.

When I looked over his shoulder I caught him with a picture of Josh and me in his hand. Josh was Caitlyns cousin and my neighbour. We practically grew up together. Every girl needed a best friend like him.

A closer look at the picture took me back a few years. It was the last day of my life before I started university three years ago. Josh and I had gone to the bowling ally, spending the last of what time we had together. He also went to university in New York, but he was at Yale, studying Medicine and they didnt take me. He was always a step ahead of me. I used to envy him at times because no matter how much I tried I could never beat him at any of my tests and the most frustrating part was that he studied as much as I did. We always studied together, but yet he was always better than me. Oh how I missed him. I grinned wildly at my memories, now going out of flashback.

It took my brain a second to process the fact that I was standing so close to Shane. I suddenly felt bad at how I had reacted and wanted to apologize, but my stupid pride was to big for me to give in.

He was with her for so long, there must have been something good about her.

"When is your flight, Shane?" I asked again, this time nearly whispering.

He was too caught up in the picture to hear me this time again, what was so interesting about it?

"Shane?" I placed my hand lightly on his muscualr arm causing him to jump at the sudden touch.

His reaction was immediate. He moved slightliy so that he was now facing me, his eyes darting from my face to my hand on his arm. I removed it instantly.

"When are you leaving?" It came out ruder than I intened it to be. I didnt intend it to come out rudely at all, actually and found myself cover my mouth with one hand.

"I'll leave now, if I'm such a disturbance." He told me, putting the picture back at its place and then walking towards the door.

"No." I stopped him. "I didnt mean it that way, Shane. Outside..." I said pointing towards the window.

He walked over to the window to take a look.

"This doesnt look good." I heard him mutter to himself as he took a look at the snow filled roads.

We both exchanged looks as we heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Jake. Let me introduce you guys, follow me." I told him almost in one breath as I ran down the stairs.

Mom had already opened the door by the time we were at the bottom and I saw my baby brother walk in, smiling widely at me the second he spotted us at the stairs.

"Hey, spiderman." I smiled as I took a few more steps so that I was at the bottom of the stairs, holding my arms out to hug my only sibling.

He came crashing into me causing my laughter to chime through the house. "It's not the same not seeing you every two weeks." He complained.

"I know, I know." I admitted. "And why on earth is your hair so long?" I asked holding a strand or his brown hair.

He shrugged and I laughed.

"This is Shane." I introduced.

"Hey." Shane said, holding his hand out to Jake.

"Are you guys like dating 'cause like you look exactly like that singing guy she has pictures of all over her room and inside her closet." Jake asked as he shook Shane's hand.

"You went through my closet?"

Thats what boredom can lead to, sis." He said, patting my back

Shane chuckled at Jake's remark but before he could say anything Jake had to embarrass me further. "Plus, she doesnt bring guys home if they arent her boyfriend."

"Shut up!" I screamed..

"Jacob." Mom scolded.

I looked at Shane who had a sort of amused face. I was surprised at how my mother and brother didnt recognise him. He did look different from all of the pictures I had in my room. He had long straight hair then, much like Jakes new hair-do and wasnt as well built as he was now other than that I didnt see much difference.

"Come on now, lets gather around the table. I dont want the food getting cold before it reaches your stomach. Shane, come here, dear." Mom said taking out a seat next to mine.

He nooded and added a thank you with a smile.

Everything was happening so fast that I didnt notice the delicious aroma of moms cooking wafting through the room or the table filled with food that I had been craving to eat for months.

I quickly took my seat, not bothering that it was next to Shane's. I really felt kind of frustrated at myself. One moment I hate him the other I can actually stand him. I tell him that he's confused but clearly I'm the confused one.

"Bring on the food." I announced as my mom brought a few oher dishes to the table.

"Mitchie, everyone isnt here yet, just wait a minute." Mom told me.

"Who are we waing for?" I asked, annoyed that there was another additon with whom I had to share the food with.

"You missed a bit." Jake added.

I gave him a glare as I heard the door bell ring again.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed knowing that I'd get the person in its seat earlier than anyone else and then I could finally start eating.

"You sit, Mitchie I'll get it."

I sat there waiting for my mom to come back into sight. I heard the sound of the door opening, a few muffled voices and then the door shutting.

"Who is it?" I asked Jake.

He shrugged, but I knew he was lying.

"I heard the doctor's in town." Josh smiled upon us she he came to the table.

"Josh! What on earth are you doing here?" I exclaimed looking shocked that my best friend was here.

"Yes, I love you too." He continued smiling, now showing his white teeth as he went over to the side of the table I was on and placed a kiss on my cheeks.

I hugged him. "I thought you had too much work load and were'nt comming this year?...Yeah umm...this is Shane by the way." I told him pointing towards the guy who was my boyfriend just a few days ago.

Any look of amusement that had been on Shane's face slowly dissapeared as he looked at Josh who placed his hand out. Shane shook it.

"You're Shane Gray?" He asked, still smiling.

"What?!" Jake screeched nearly spitting out the water he had been drinking.

"Yeah, that's me." Shane replied, nearly bitterly, squeazing Josh' hand tighter.

Finally someone over here had their senses working and he wasnt embarrassing me, but I wasnt too physhed at how Shane was examining Josh.

"Wow, strong grip you have there, man." Josh noted as Shane finally let go.

"Mitchie, this is Shane Gray?" Now it was moms turn to embarrass me.

"Let's just eat." I suggested and they actually listened to me.

---

"Lunch was great, Mrrs. Torres. I dont think I have had such delicious beef casserole before." Shane praised.

"Thank you so much Shane. I never imagined that I would have the pleasure of cooking for you."

Throughout lunch Mom asked Shane so many questions a stranger would have though she worked for the police. Josh and Shane interacted a little, but Shane seemed to keep to himself. Him and Jake seemed to hit it off quite well though and I couldnt help but wonder if Shane was actually jealous of me and Josh.

Mom turned the TV on after lunch onto her favourite channel- news. The reporter went through the headlines and then got to the weather letting us know that a very powerful snowstorm had hit New York and the surrounding areas. All flights to and from the city were cancelled. Videos of travellers hoping to spend their Christmas with loved ones were shown stranded in the airport with no where to go as it was unsafe to even drive now and several accidents had already been reported to the police.

I looked at Shane who was now busy looking for numbers on his touch screen. "Dont you have a flight in a few hours?" I asked with concern.

He didnt say anything, but instead called the airport to confirm the news. He was fed up with me. I could tell by his behaviour. The airport confirmed the news and I saw Shanes expression drop completely.

"Ohkay, thank you." He said, hanging up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"All flights have been cancelled for two days." He informed, now thinking of all of the options he had in his head.

"So, does this mean that now you can't go?" A hopeful Jake asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Mom added.

"No, I have to go. It's Christmas." Shane stated, now looking for other numbers on his phone.

"It's not safe, Shane." I added. "You saw yourself all flights have been cancelled."

"Yeah, Mitchie is right, Shane." Josh said.

"I dont think so." Shane mumbled with gritted teeth. He seemed more angry at Josh than at the situation."I can drive."

"Are you high or something? How can you drive all the way to New York in this blizzard!? You're not going to the mall, You're going to New York, for god damn sake. It's not safe, not in this weather!" I snapped at him.

Everyone except Shane looked surprised at my sudden outburst. He was probably used to it by now, if everyone else knew.

"Mitchie, calm down. Shane's not going anywhere." Mom consoled.

"I can drive, Mitch. Its will happen."

I swear, I felt like my karate lessons would have come into use now because I felt like punching some sense into the popstar.

"Dont." I warned with my teeth gritted,

"Son, its not safe. I'm sure even your parents would advise you to stay put. And a Christmas with us wont be so bad." Mom offered.

Shane couldnt turn that down. He had to agree and he did. He was still pissed at me though, that I was sure of.

Shane gave in finally as time went on and the weather situation got more severe. He wanted to get away from here exactly like I had wanted to get away from New York.

I wanted to say Im sorry and just get everything fixed but Josh, Jake and my mothers presence every second I was alone with him killed every oppertunity.

Mom gave my room to Shane and I had to sleep in Jakes room, on the floor. What a welcoming for me, huh? But I was up for it if it meant that Shane didnt go to New York. It was too dangerous.

I couldnt sleep with so many thoughts in my head and specially with the guilt I had that was building up every second. Time seemed to fly by soon though. When I finally got bored of staring at the white ceiling I crwaled out of the comforters and quietly tip toed downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up.

I ended up sitting at the small counter in the kitchen aimlessly sucking on ice cream from a tub and thinking that the last time I had ice cream was with Shane.

I heard a noise come from the stairs causing the fine hairs on my body to raise. Who could be up at 3 am?

I looked around the kitchen trying to locate a knife, just incase it was a theif or someone else who wasnt supposed to be here but all that I could find was the bread knife. How convinient.

"Shane?" I gasped, letting the knife fall to the counter.

I noticed he did the same with the hockey stick in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ice cream." I replied simply. "You?"

"I heard some noise comming from the kitchen so..."

"So you decided to go all ninja with that hockey stick?" I laughed.

"You could say so." He laughed back, now taking a seat next to me. "We need to talk."

I remained silent for a while then spoke.

"I was hoping on doing that too."

I looked into his eyes. It was too dark but they were sparkling once again and I couldnt help but feel my heart fluttering.

"Look, Mitchie, I know that we havent really had a proper chance to talk but I cant live like this. Everything is just such a mess." He said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted today. I was such a bitch myself."

"You're not a bitch, Mitchie." He assured.

I scoffed, sucking at more ice cream.

"I'm sorry too, Mitchie, for everything. I honestly am." He said with such an sincier tone that I believed him even before the words left his mouth. "I'm sick and tired of us fighting all the time. This isnt how we were. We need to sort this out."

"I agree, Shane. I was being so unreasonable. I wasnt myself. I didnt like the idea of you and Cindy together for so long. I was jealous that she had you, Shane. I was jealous." I admitted. "You have to love someone to hate that person, but every time I tried hating you I couldnt because I love you so much. It scares me."

He gently placed his hand on top of the one I had on the counter and drew soothing fircles with his fingers. I felt at ease. It was the feeling I was longing to feel for so long.

"I understand, Mitchie. I understood today after seeing you and Josh togther, so close. It made me jealous. I never felt that way before with any of the male friends my previous girlfriends had because I never really loved them, but when he kissed your cheek I felt like kicking the shit out of him."

I laughed at Shane's explanation.

"He's my best friend."

"I know." He smiled.

"I missed that smile." I said sheepishly.

"I dont want to lose you ever, Mitchie."

I nodded in the darkness, not really knowing if he could see it.

We were closer than I had thought we were and I felt my breathing tremble while his was surprisingly steady. His soft pink lips brushed against mine so gently I could bearly feel it. "Shane?" I whispered against his lips. "Shh" He let out now moving away, but placing his hand on my right cheek so that his were roughly tangled in my hair and his thumb moved horizontally, carefully brushing my cheek. "I dont think I could ever be away from you again. I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane."

His forehead pressed against mine as he nervously kissed me. All of the past and the fears of the future washed away with that kiss. I felt whole again. I felt like my old self- happy. "I want you forever, Shane."

"Forever." He repeated.

**What do you'll think? Smitchie are finally together again. YahoooooOOOO**

**What will happen next? Any guesses?**

**Review and let me know what u think.**

**And thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Love you all :D**

**P.S sorry I had to delete this chapter and upload it again. I edited it so many times that everything was all over the place and I didnt even read it properly before uploading and I have this think pf reading my stories on my phone after uploading it with the comp dont ask me why but I do so I was reading it again and saw I made HEAPS of mistakes I swear I cant tell you guys how many mistakes I made everything was soo messed up and I couldnt sleep after reading that so I woke up from sleeping and here I am now uploading it again hopefully the mistakes are minimum now. Im really sorry about that and sorry to Emily- one of the regular reviewers who had to read my shitty work and praise it LOL [BTW we share the same name :P]**

**Sorry maybe I can sleep peacefull although I'm not really satisfied with this chapter too. Irs odd. **


	12. Chapter 12

I hugged him, my hands wraped around his waist and head resting on his heart. We were now standing in the darkness with nothing but the pale moon light illuminating the small kitchen. I could almost hear his heart, it was beating so fast, it made me blush.

"That's how you make me feel, Mitchie." He said, holding me with one hand while stroking my hair with the other.

I didnt reply. I just held him, tighter now, much more closer.

"It seems like eternity that I've been waiting to hold you like this, waiting to be with you again." I mumbled into his shirt, my hands now linked around his neck and my bear feet tip-toeing to reach his height. My hands tugged harder at the back of his neck, pulling him slighty lower so that our lips could meet. He moaned softly as our lips meshed into each others, his sweet taste causing my mind to go into a sort of frenzy. His lips trailed down my jawline and to my neck making my skin feel like it had caught on fire. I heard a small whimper leave my mouth and bit my bottom lip at the pleasure I was feeling because of his touch.

"Mitchie?"

I gasped loudly and my eyes closed into narrow slits as the room suddenly turned into light. My hands immediately fell to my sides and head turned to the door where I saw Jake standing there with a victorious expression.

"I knew it." He stated.

"Wha...what, what did you know?" I stuttered, my left hand nervously griping the edge of the counter while Shane interwined my other hand with his.

"I knew you guys were together, it was so obvious how Shane would agree to Mitchie's one word sentances like he is scared of her." Jake laughed.

"What are you doing here? Dont you sleep anymore?" I demanded.

"I sleep, but obviously you dont, sis. You weren't in my room when I woke up and being the good brother that I am I had to go see where my sister was."

"Yeah, whatever you saw me, now just go, leave, shoo!" I nearly screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.......that's what you're gonna say now that I caught you guys making out. It was gross seeing my sister like that by the way, but I dont mind I'm just happy I'm 10 dollars richer now." He smiled with his sleepy eyes.

"What?" I hissed trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Well duh, Josh and I had a bet but you dont need to know about that, I'm turning the light off you can continue what gross stuff you guys were doing. Adios..." He waved, his hand falling carelessly to his side and turing the light off on his way out.

"Your brother is funny." Shane stated with a loving smile, his hand on my face again. It took a couple of seconds for the moonlight to settle in again and make his beautiful features more vivid.

"That was embarrassing." I admitted.

"I dont care, I love you, beautiful." He smiled wrapping his hand around my waist again. I laughed. "Now, lets pick up from where we had left." He said while planting a soft kiss on my neck.

"No." I smiled, slightly pushing him off of me. "No more. It's time to sleep let's go before someone else comes."

"Please?" He pouted.

"No, lets just sleep, okay?" I turned him around and pushed him forward so that we were now walking.

"You're such a tease." He complained.

"Why, thank you, honey." I replied sarcastically. "Now get your butt quietly moving up the stairs and to my room."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat.

"Jake was right you know. You do actually listen to whatever I say." I pointed out.

"I so dont." He turned to look at my amused expression.

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"You do, but I wouldnt worry about it. It's sexy." I whispered in his ear while pushing him up the stairs.

"Whatever you say."

"See, you're doing it again."

"I dont mind." He replied, now both of us at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Shane." I pushed him to my room.

"Did I tell you that you're such a meanie too?"

"I dont mind." I laughed, repeating his words.

"Finished all of your hanky panky work?" Jake asked in the dark as I silently slipped into the covers on the floor.

"Arent you supposed to be sleeping?"

"How can I sleep when my sister is downstairs in a dark kitchen with a guy I practically no noting about?" He questioned.

"You sound like you're the older sibling and besides, you turned the light off yourself. And hello, Mr.I-live-in-la-la-land he is Shane Gray you dumbass."

"Now you're all defensive."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Shut up and sleep. I'll pay you to do that."

"Fine." He finally gave in. "But I cant believe you're dating Shane Gray are you sure he's the real one? I mean, for all I know he could be a duplicate."

"You really want you're ass kicked dont you?"

---

I woke up late, much later then I had intended to. When I looked over to the single sized bed on my left it was empty but it gave me a view of the window which told me it was still snowing. The room was dark and dull and the snow now fell like specks of dust, slowly decreasing its pace.I smiled though. My mood was nothing like the weather it may have a little similarity since we both keep changing but I was in no means in a bad mood. I actually couldnt stop smiling. It didnt take me time to locate the clock on top of Jakes study table which told me it was 12pm. I was late and no one was waking me up? Whats the deal people? And I thought Christmas was about spending time with your family so what was mine doing letting me sleep? Hello?

I plodded down the stairs, my heart beating at the thought of what Shane might be doing. My room was empty and bed neatly done and I couldnt help but feel panick overtake me for a few seconds. Had Shane gone? He didnt want to miss Christmas with his family and this was Danielles first Christmas with them. Had he left without telling me. I picked up speed now running past the empty dining room and then to the kitchen where the smell of festive food attacked my nostrils. I immidately sighed in relief when I saw Shane near the stove, his back facing me while he was busy mixing things in saucers and frying pans and chopping things up.

I hugged him, my face digging into his back. "I thought you left."

"Merry Christmas, honey." He said, facing me now. "I would never leave without meeting you."

I looked up at his face, his eyes were sparkly and happy and his lips curved into a wide smile much like mine.

"Merry Christmas." I mumbled as he leaned down to plant a small kiss on my lips.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked skeptically with one brow raised.

"What? You think I cant cook?"

"I didnt know you could."

"Well, Connie has gone next door to get some cinnamon and I offered to look after the food while she's gone, you know to see if it doesnt burn or anything."

"How thoughtful of you." I smiled.

"You know what's more thoughtful? Me making you breakfast." He replied as he held my shoulders and placed me on one of the stools by the counter.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Why didnt you wake me?"

"Dont worry I wont poison you." He assured. " And I like to cook, it's fun and creative."

"Wow, mom must really like you."

"Yeah, I get that impression too." He replied with an amused smile.

"So, have you talked to your family?" I asked while playing with the salt on the counter.

"They're a little upset that I couldnt make it, but they'll live." He smiled as he got some toast out of the toaster.

"They knew about us didnt they?"

"They did. I told them the truth the night of the wedding."

"Thats why everyone was a little different." I stated.

"I guess so."

I nodded as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast infront of me.

I looked up at him, a smile breaking through my face.

"That's the best I can do." He said sheepishly.

"It's perfect for me." I answered, happily.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. Josh' family spent Christmas with us since they couldnt go to Caitlyns because of the weather. Shane and Josh spent time together, Josh being his usual self and I was happy by Shane. He was being nice to him. Everyone played games, sang and happy chatter filled the hous while presents were exchanged. I gave Shane the watch I had bought for him which he wore immidiately and he gave me a new guitar, can you believe it? He had brought it with him to New Jersey even though we were fighting at that time and it hid in the trunk of his car. It was beautiful.

Jake hadnt told mom about us and I knew he wouldnt, him and Josh were just teasing me all day, making me annoyed seemed to be their new pass time even though their was a huge age difference between them they both acted like kids. It was entertaining for the eyes though and Shane also scoped in to the fun, so I wasnt complaining.

By the end of the night Josh and Shane had become good friend numbers and life stories had been exchanged by both parties and I couldnt help but feel a little left out because of their constant boy chattering. Josh spent the night at ours like every Christmas night. When we lived in NJ we used to be so dissapointed in the fact that we get to spend the whole year together but never the most important day of the year with each other, so every year after spending the day at Caitlyns he would come back here to have a movie marathon he whole night. It was fun.

"What are we watching?" He asked taking a seat on the floor at the end of my bed in my room so that he was now facing the small TV opposite it.

"We're watching SAW." I smiled, taking the DVD out of its box and placing it in the DVD player.

"Mitchie, please it's christmas not halloween." Josh complained.

"Why? Saw's a fun movie to watch."

"Yeah, you'll like it cause they show so much human flesh, not so much what I was looking forward to."

"He's right." Shane pointed as he placed the popcorn and soda we had sent him to get from the kitchen on the floor.

"Please, you guys are just scared, admit it." I told them, smirking.

"No!" They both spitted out at the same time.

"Fine, just prove it."

"Lets watch something else?" Shane suggested.

"Fine then, we're watching The Notebook." I said while taking SAW out and placing The Notebook in.

"Pallleezz we've been watching that 3 years in a row, not today."

"Shut up and watch." I ordered, turning the lights off and taking a seat next to Shane with my soda.

Josh fell asleep even before Ally left the Carnival with only Shane and me awake.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake." I told him, staring at out interwined hands and smiling.

"I dont mind as long as I'm with you." He whispered.

I placed my head on his shoulder and moved a little sideways so that Iwas in a more comfortable positon.

He kissed my forehead lovingly and I smiled.

"I'm sleepy."

"Should I turn it off?"

"Nahh just leave it. It will get off it self." I told him, tightening my grip on him.

His scent had overtaken the smell of my father who's shirt mom had lended him. It was a little tight, but I wasnt complaining.

"I love your scent." I muttered with my eyes closed.

He kissed my forehead again, missing his aim and kissing my hair instead. I shivered as his warm lips pressed against my hair.

He readjusted his position too, but without moving his lips from my hair so that he was more comfortable. He placed his free hand on my hair stroking it as I fell into the most peaceful slumber in his arms.

**Smitchie fluff =] Did you like it?**

**I want a guy like Shane who makes breakfast for me? Joe Jonas would do :P haha**

**Tell me what you think. I'm sorry this is really short, havnt been writing much these days but I didnt want to keep you guys waiting so heres all i have for now.**

**Review and let know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. =]**

**Love you all.....**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I could tell that it wasnt too late because the movie was still going on, the end credits were finishing. I rubbed the side of my face on Shane's shoulder, trying to rub of my sleepiness when I felt his hand pat my head lightly.

"Go to sleep, it's okay." He cooed.

I smiled, with my eyes closed again.

"Why are you still awake baby, sleep." I told him while trying to pat his head lazily with my hand.

"It's okay, I'm used to less sleep. I just wanna spend every second we have left together looking at you."

"Pahaha" I laughed.

"I'm here for you." He said, kissing my forehead. "You sleep, darling."

"you're a comfortable pillow, you know?" I said, rubbing my head on Shane's shoulder again, but found myself drifting into sleep before I could hear his response.

---

I clutched my hands around something hard, not able to figure out what it was but feeling a odd sense of similarity by its touch. Moving around slightly, I found that I was now laying in a comfortable position. I opened my eyes and saw my hands gripped around Shane's stomach. I was in the comfort of my bed my mind raced through the thoughts of the previous night but I couldn't remember falling asleep on it, all I could remember was that I fell asleep in the most comfortable position in the world for me- Shane's arms. Getting up slightly and looking at the beautiful man beside me I stared in awe at how innocent and peacful he looked while sleeping. My head turned various directions trying to locate a clock but the best I could find was Shane's phone placed on the drawer near my bed. The cold air instantly hit my bear arm as I carefully slid them out of the covers and reached for the phone trying to make the most least movement as possible. I succeeded and pressed the only button on it which revealed the time. It was bearly dawn yet but light seemed to filter through the small window in my room. The weather must have started to get in a better mood or Shane's phone wasn't working. I collapsed back on top of him, mentally kicking myself for falling so hard. And then found my head moving again. Yes, kick me again please I deserve it.I looked down at the end of the bed near the floor. Josh was no longer there. Great, just great. If mom comes in now I wonder what she would be thinking.

I was in a mental dilemma about what I should do about such a simple thing. I didn't want to get up from the warmth and comfort I was in but I knew I couldnt stay like this. I sighed out loudly, blowing at my bangs and placing my hand back on his stomach. I stared at it for a second, mesmerised for some reason when I felt movement coming from Shane.

"Oh, Mitchie you're awake." He said in a slow sleepy tone.

I smiled but didnt want to let him know I was actually awake even though he probably knew I was.

I replied after a few seconds when I felt his fingers in my hair again. I hadnt noticed it before but his fingers were rough from playing the guitar. It was odd because I never remembered him playing any instruments except a tambourine when I used to follow their band. I guess things have really changed. That thought lead to another, something I didn't want to remind myself- how well he knew me and how little I knew him. It stung slightly.

"Mitchie?" He spoke again in a soft tone like he was unsure if I was awake, now.

"Shane." I replied simply, not really knowing what to say.

He sat up now, my hand falling on the mattress and his back leaning against the headboard for support. I readjusted myself to do the same as he spoke.

"Josh went to sleep in your room straight after you woke up and you were sleeping and the bed was free, so I placed you here." He explained with a yawn. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was didnt need an explanation for one but he continued blabbering and I would have told him to stop if I didn't love his voice so much. "I had initially planned on just sitting beside you and watching you sleep like that vampire guy does, but then again I'm human." He chuckled. "I fell asleep."

"Are you insulting Edward Cullen?"

"I don't know, did you take that as an insult?" He asked as I placed my hand back on his stomach and head on his chest.

"I don't know." I admitted, sleepily as the previous thoughts in my head made its rounds again. I closed my eyes in defeat thinking about how bad a girlfriend I was. Forget girlfriend, friend. Even friends know everything about friends but I didn't know even half of the stuff.

"What's on your mind, baby?" He asked while stroking my hair- his new pass time.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

He didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it and I sensed he knew that too. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I saw his honey eyes close for a split second when he yawned. I smiled thinking how cute he looked.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"You." I smiled back, moving my body so that my whole weight was resting on my right side as I slipped my hands under his arm which was placed under the comforter and dug my face into his chest, lowering my position a Little on the bed.

I was surprised at how we both fitted on it, not perfectly I have to agree, but we fitted.

I dont know how long I lay-ed there, sleepless in his chest while he stoked my hair. We didnt say anything but the silence was both comforting and dreadful. Comforting because we didnt need to say anything to feel comfortable with each was already there. It fell into place. Dreadful because ad-mist all of the silence came many thoughts that I had shoved at the back of my mind, not wanting to think about the reality of them.

"The snow has stopped." Shane noted.

I looked up at him as he lowered to kiss my forehead.

"What's up Mitchie?" He asked for the second time.

"I want it to snow forever so that you wont leave." I admitted while laughing at how babyish I sounded.

"What's going to happen to us after I leave?" He was asking the question that I had no answer to. I had asked him the same thing once,to which he said that we'd work it out and I found myself laughing again at how he asked me the same question. Don't ask me why I was laughing. I was having one of those days where everything sad feels funny.

He said nothing at my laughing fits, but his silence told me he was serious.

"Well, you're going to be half way around the world with your music and stuff and I will be in Texas looking after Timmy."

That was in fact the simplest answer. And true as well, but it wasn't what either of us was willing to hear.

"Here, come here." He said, lovingly as he pulled me up so that I was leaning against the head board too. More on Shane than the head board, but you get what I at him, I noticed every tiny detail on his beautiful face. Kissing his jawline with my dry lips I repeated his words "We'll work this out, but I dont know how long I can stay without you."

Thinking about it I realized that I had only known him for two weeks, nearly. It seemed like it was longer then that though, maybe two years I dont know. But it felt nice.

"I should get back to Jake's room before mom comes." I told him as I unwillingly peeled myself from the covers. "You sleep, baby." I told him as I placed another kiss on his cheek and ran my hands down his arm and to the mattress.

"What about you?"

"I'm waking Josh up. He ditched the movie last night I'm gonna kick his butt then send him here to go back to sleep." I told Shane as I made a bed on the floor for Josh.

"See you when you wake up." I waved slowly and I left the room.

Mom wasnt awake. She wouldnt be awake for another few hours so I was worrying about her unneccisarily. I woke Josh up with very minimum hard work. He was too confused in his sleep to argue with me and obliged immediately when I told him to get lost and dissapear back into my room. He was grumpy though but who cares.

I couldnt sleep. Not because it was cold infact Josh had made my ever so comfortable bed on the floor warm by his presence before I kicked him out but sleep was beyond me. I dont know why. When I head my the message alert tone of my phone I alsmost jumped at the sudden sound that echoed through the room. I looked around frantically for my phone trying to locate it as soon as possible so that it wouldnt wake up my precious little brother. I loved him, I really did. On finding my phone I laughed at the messgae that was sent by Alex. We had only text-ed after leaving New York although I had talked to Nate several times, but all he could do was blabber about my performance at the reception, that was getting boring not to mention annoying.

After replying to Alex' message I got up and walked around the room aimlessly and finally settled at the edge od Jakes bed and watched my baby brother sleep. I missed him and his annoying-ness alot when he wasnt around and I knew it wasnt easy for him either from living with a family of four to now living with a family of two excluding me when I'm in Texas. But he understands. He was never the type to complain, unlike me. He was happy with whatever he got, but would never ask for anything. I liked that about him, we were same that way.

When I heard a few muffled noises comming from the bathroom I decided that mom had woken up and realized that we hadnt had a mother-daughter chat yet. I went downstairs and got busy making breakfast for us after brushing my teeth in Jakes small bathroom.

"Mitchie, honey I didnt know you were up." Mom said as she walked into the kitchen, tying her hair up in a lose bun.

"I couldnt sleep, and it's been agaes since I made anything here." I smiled. "Today, I'm making breakfast."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." My mom teased.

"Mom, I was twelve then." I replied defensivly remembering how I had almost caught the whole kitchen on fire one fine saturday morning when everyone was asleep.

Mom laughed at the memory with me as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"How was the movie last night?"

"It was good but Josh fell asleep before even getting to the middle."

"Thats Josh." Mom laughed. "The snow has stopped."

What was it with everyone trying ot remind me of that?

"Yup." I replied sarcastically, acting like I was happy.

"You're not happy." She noted.

"You're right." I admitted while placing a cup of coffee for my mother and a cup of hot chocolate for myself on the counter.

"Because Shane will be leaving?"

I was glad she was facing my back when she asked that because she wouldnt have missed the huge smile that formed on my face at the sound of his name.

"I'm your mom you cant hide anything from me." She said as if she could read my mind.

"I'm not lying." I turned around gripping the end of the stove, staring at the tiled floor with a huge smile on my face.

"You are head over heels for that boy. You always have been." She told me as I gave her a plate of waffers.

"I know." I replied helplessly while taking a seat next to my mom.

"Mitchie, honey do you love him?" She placed a lose strand of hair covering my face behind my ears, looking me in the eyes.

I sighed and looked at my hot chocolate with a smile.

"I know that smile." She announced. "You do love him!" She exclaimed excitedly while giving me a small nudge.

"I do, mom. I love him a lot."

"He loves you too."

I looked her in the eyes this time, that smile still playing on my face. "How do you know all of this?"

"Shane told me."

"What?" I asked, my lips parting slightly at her response. "When did he tell you, what?"

"Yesterday morning, when you were sleeping we were having this same chat." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you guys just let me sleep so that you could talk about me?" I asked, slightly offened. I thought that it was my mom and I who were supposed to gossip about Shane not Shane and my mom gossiping about me. I was hurt.

Well, not really. But you get it...

"Wait. What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me everything and that he loves you."

My smile widened. I wasnt sure it was humanly possible though because it was already the size of Asia.

"He told you he loves me?" Nothing new there, but the fact that he told my mom that he loves me made me happy beyond the world. Of course we both said our 'love you's' to each other but it wasnt really out in the open, no one really knew and there he was telling my mom he loved me. I was so happy about that fact that it nearly made me forget that Shane would be leaving soon.

"mhmm" My mom said, now just trying to read my expression which had happy written all over it.

happy happy happy.

"And he's a good cook too. Better than you." She compared.

I laughed and gave my mom a little nudge. "Your supposed to be my mother." I reminded her.

"I like him." She stated.

"So do I." I agreed meekily.

---

I spent the morning playing board games with Jake and listening to how his life has been these past few months nothing significantly new other than the fact that he was now the captain of the Football team. He was so happy about it he couldnt stop gushing.

The snow had completely cleared and the sun was out now. That was a good thing because that meant that it made the snow hard and it clung to the ground.

I sat idly on my bed in my room watching Shane dry his hair with a white towel in the afternoon while mom was having her afternoon nap and Jake was over at Josh' playing videos games with his younger brother. After sitting for a while I started walking around the small room, with not much space to walk around to I lingered around my old stereo system pressing the play button and suddenly jumping at the loud sound that same with my hand placed on my chest.

"This is one of your songs." I exclaimed with my hand still on my chest looking Shane's way.

"Wow. One point for Mitchie! She recognised it." He replied jokingly.

I just nodded with a smile trying to recollect the lyrics in my mind. The chorus only came to me, everything else was in bits and pieces.

"Why did you guys always make songs with so much music?"

"I dont know. It just fitted with the song. It was our sort of thing then." He replied, now standing by the stereo near me.

The song ended and came another song, much slower. I looked back and forth at him and the stereo suddenly feeling enthusiactic when I recognised the song.

"This was the song that was being played in your car the other day?"

"Yup, well minus the words. It was just the melody."

"That's why it felt so similar." I nodded understandingly.

He laughed. "Somethime's you really amuse me, Mitchie."

"I could say the same about you."

"So, um..." He started nervously.

"Well, somebody has a deep dark secret they wanna spill out." I joked now looking at him with a smile. "But that's lame. You listen to your own music."

He laughed but continued. "I wanted to dance with you at the reception but everything that happened happened and obviously we werent in a position to dance, but do you wanna dance with me Mitchie?"

"To this song?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I agreed, placing my hand on his shoulder and lacking the other with his hand. I felt the grip of his free hand on my waist caushing me to giggle a little at how ticklish I felt, but I was able to compose myself before he noticed anything.

It was the kind of song you could actually do a slow dance to and I have to admit I was actually enjoying it. So no worries.

"Is this as good as dancing at the reception?" I asked. We were just moving slowly in circles within the small space in my room, but it was nice.

"Better."

I raised an eye brow at his response when I looked at our interwined fingers and noticed something.

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, about your ring?"

"What ring?" He was bewildered

"Your purity ring you, tubelight." I elaborated.

He laughed.

"What did you hear?"

"I didnt hear anything." I shook my head. "I just want to know if its true. Are you really a virgin?"

He chuckled before he could answer. "What do you think?"

So, what now he's challening me.

"I dont think you are." I replied, honestly.

"May, I ask why so?" He had his amused face on still and it was getting annoying to say the least. Couldnt he just give me a simple answer.

"Because...." I trailed off.

He raised his eye brows. "Yes, continue."

"Because you're so fucking irresistable I wouldnt believe it even if god came and told me." Okay yeah, that was an exaggeration. I would believe it if god came and told me. I am scared of god after all.

He laughed a childish laugh and tightened his grip on me pulling me closer so that I was completely pressed against him, so close my breathing nearly stopped.

"This is exactly what I mean." I spoke. It was a whisper because I didnt find the need of speaking in my normal tone we were so close he probably would have heard me speak even before the words left my mouth.

I have to admit, being so close to him intimidates me a lot. I always have such wild thoughts running in my mind that I know I should stop but they never agree with me.

"How does this feel?" He asked about the closness.

I just blinked in ecstasy.

He laughed.

"Well, for starters, it feels so good to know that my girlfriend thinks im so 'fucking irresistable' in her words." His lips, so close I could almost feel them brush against my chin and cheek. "But, then it doesnt feel so good that my girlfriend thinks I'm just wearing my purity ring to show the world."

" So, you really are pure?" I finally let out, panic driving me crazy.

He replied by rubbing his forehead against mine with a nod and I found myself pulling away from him that very second. His immediate reaction was horrified mixed with concern as if he had done or said something wrong.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" He asked.

I power walked around the small space, avoiding any place near him leaving me with walking around the bedroom door.

"Are you okay, Mitch?" He asked again, taking a step closer.

"Why didnt you tell me that it was true?" I yelled, loud enough for my voice to scatter through the room but not enough for anyone outside of it to hear.

"I didnt think it mattered." He replied, calmy.

I was everything but calm. I rubbed my fist against the plam of my hand and continued walking around the room mumbling. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Would you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Arghh...why didnt you tell me?" I screamed again.

"Does it really matter that much?" He asked, still calm.

"No." I shook my head, slightly more composed.

"Then?"

"God is going to be so angry with me, right? I'm going to hell. I just know it." I stated.

"What? Why would you...." With that he went into a fit of laughter. I think the disease I had in the morning was caught off to him. I was sacred at this reaction of his. It was so odd to me.

"You think-" And there he went again, now holding his stomach and body leand downwards trying to control his laughter. "that you-r...g-going..."

I nodded weiredly at him as he continued. "You think that you're going to hell because you've been seducing me?"

"And I slept with you last night in the same bed." I added.

Laughter again from his side. I only gave him a stern look to stop the laughing it was embarrassing.

"Oh god, Mitchie, Its not like we did anything last night we were only sleeping."

"I know. But what if god's angry with me? Oh god, I'm going to hell."

You can stop the laughter anytime now, Shane.

He came closer to me and with the force of his index finger he pulled my chin up so that now we had eye contact.

"We're not going to hell, I'm sure you're not." He said convincingly.

"This scares me." I admitted my new found fear.

"What scares you, beautiful?"

"I dont know about you, but now I'm having doubts about myself. What if we go too far? What if _I_ go too far? What if I cant control myself? What's going to happen if I..." I sighed with a defeat, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing's happening and no one's going to hell." He assured. "And honestly when I'm around you there are times when I find it hard to control myself, like now. But I think we do it quite well. We havent done anything we regret till now and I'm sure we wont in the future." He spoke, his lips near my ear. I felt myself shiver.

"Are you going to give me my chain back?"

"I was waiting for you to ask for it." He admitted moving his mouth from my ear.

He went through his bag and brought it out, waving it in the air.

I was now leaning against the wall near the door, smiling at him.

"Can I put it on you?" He asked.

"Is that okay?" I was again in my sea of thought.

He chuckled again. "I think that's okay."

I nodded. Turning around and moving my hair to one side. He fiddled with the hook for a while after which he was successfull in placing the chain on my neck.

I smiled as I held the locket.

"I love the smell of your perfume."

"Naughty naughty thoughts, Gray." I teased now turning around to face him and fixing my hair back to its old position.

"What? Really I do." He whined.

"Well, thank's. It's not perfume by the way it's body mist." I corrected him.

"Yes yes and I care that there is a difference because?"

"Because I'm so damn irristable. It's called Love Spell, by Victoria's Secret."

"I guess the name's working." He said as he placed his nose at the bottom of my neck near my collar bone and slowly ran it up and down, finally reaching my jawline and chin where he placed small kisses.

My hands automatically digged into his curly hair and I noticed that it was no longer wet, just nearly damp. He pulled away and I was frustrated. I wanted more. I bit my bottom lip as he looked at me, my fingers pulling his hair into a fist. It was as if they had a mind of their own.

He kissed my lips slowly and I felt them travel back to my jawline and down to my ear where he was nibbling away. His hands were placed around my waist and I moaned in pleasure as I felt myself lose grip of everything- exactly what I was worrying about. And as I felt my kness become weak I noticed that I was nearly sliding down the wall to the floor in ecstasy. Shane's strong arms caught me by my shoulder and held me up, but I still felt like falling again amd I probably would have if he hadnt had me jammed in between the wall and his body.

"I have to tell you something." He said, still holding my shoulders.

"Hmm." I spoke not really listening, just smiling at the pleasure I had felt moments ago.

"Flights have started again and I think I'm leaving tomorrow."

Wow, what a way to ruin a moment Gray.

**Hello my lovely people how is everyone doing today? I dont know why but I was really in the mood for some Smitchie fluff and here you have it the whole thing! This chapter was really intersting for me to write because it has so many different aspects of Mitchie she's finally paying attention at the little things about shane and then shes a little confused and a little crazy and so in love and then there is Mr. Gray who is such a mood killer in the end LOL. **

**Sad thing is that this is the second last chapter peeps. Well it;s actually up to you guys, If I get enough reviews then I might just add another Chapter otherwise the next one is the end. I'm so sad about ending this story because this is my absolute fave out of all of my ones. But I had started it off to be a short one anyway and all good things do have to come to an end. Thank you to everyone who reviewd the last chapter. I only got 4 reviews and figured it was because it was short but this one is long and is smitchie fluff so please do review if you read even if its criticism =].**

**I have a surprise for you in the last Chapter. Mitchie's life is going to change forever. Any guesses what's happening? Tell me your theories**

**Till then please review and have fun people.**

**I love uuuuu!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This isnt the last chapter guys so enjoy without sadnessss =]**

"Ohh" I heard myself say.

But Oh wasn't what I wanted to say. It wasn't 'oh' it was 'no, dont go, please!'

He rubbed his nose against mine while I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I have to leave sometime, right? And Nate called he said that he has something very important we need to discuss, so I think I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I hate Nate."

He laughed now taking a small step backwards so that my face was clearly visible to him. Slowly removing his hands from my shoulders, sure that I was stable enough to stand on my own feet.

"We'll meet again, soon....I promise." He assured.

"I don't know." I said, now walking over to the side of the bed and plomping myself down near the edge.

"What don't you know?" He asked in a humerous tone as he did the same as me.

"It's not funny."

"Well, it kind of is."

"How?"

"If I do stay here, you're going away anyway." He reminded me.

"Oh." I nodded remembering Texas.

"Oh..." He mocked me.

"Shut up, you speak too much!" I said with a smile and hit him lightly on the chest.

He smiled back, pretending to be hurt.

"Turn the music off. Its eating up my head." I ordered refering to the next song that was playing on the stereo.

"You do know that my brothers and I sang it, right?" He asked with a skeptical face.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"You're very good at offending people." He walked over to the stereo.

"If I were you, I'd take that as critisism." I smiled at him. "I still cant believe you're a virgin." I slapped my mouth the second the words escaped.

He turned around with one of his sarcastic expressions and said "Wow, so much trust between us. You believe everything I say."

"I'm sorry." I grinned. Truth is that I couldnt get that fact out of my head, that was the problem.

---

Mom cooked so much food for dinner that night because Shane would be leaving the next day. I was sure the whole of the neighbourdood could be easily fed with the ammount of food cooked, but no way was I gonna argue with her when it came to cooking. Nah ahh. No.

Shane managed to find a flight to New york for the next day, it was in the afternoon, and I was cursing airlines for keeping tickets avaiable when you dont want them but getting none when they are in need, but apparently there was a cancellation and that it why Shane was able to get a ticket to New York where his family still was. He would have left anyway if he didnt find the ticket because he still had his car which he assured someone would come and take after he had left and the weather was better so he could also drive. Who thought of so many methods of transportation? Seriously?

Like the night before I was now laying on my bed with Shane beside me, stroking my hair. Mom and Jake had been long asleep and wouldn't wake up in the night, I knew that for sure. They were tight sleepers, so I managed to sneak out and go to Shane. I wanted to be there to spend the last moments this winter together, god knows when we would meet next. I know it wasn't like he was going out of the country anytime soon, well I hope not or wasnt like we were beaking up, but still Texas is far away from Los Angeles and I wouldnt be able meet him each day like I had been the last couple of weeks. This was different. This was going to be a long distant relationship. I wasn't good at those. Well honestly, I kinda sucked at all realationships.

"You know, I could get used to this." Shane told me as I looked up from his chest where my head was laying.

"hah." I scoffed, adjusting my position so that I was now level with him.

"Why, don't you like being with me?" He asked casually.

"Of course I do, but you dont wanna get used to something you wont always have, right?"

"True." He agreed.

"Is the door locked?"

"Um...yeah...I think so, why?"

"Just incase mom comes in..."

"Hmm..." He nodded as I ran my hands down his curly locks.

It was an incredible feeling.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shane....so much." I whispered.

"Me too...maybe, more."

I tucked my head under his neck as he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. His scent was mesmerizing and his soft warm skin on his neck left me breathless for a few seconds.

"Isn't this kind of breaking a little bit of your promise?" I whispered into his neck when I finally managed to find my voice.

"I don't know, maybe...I don't know...I don't care, actually." He said, unsure. "Just don't tell my parents."

I laughed into his neck. "Wait, Shane Gray the 23 year old Rock star, Popstar whaterver is still afraid of his parents?"

"Um...yeah, why? Is there something bad in that?" He asked skeptically.

"No." I rubbed my nose against his neck with a smile. "It's cute. Children should always be afraid of their parents no matter how old they are."

"What are you gonna do when you get to Texas?"

"I should be asking you What are you gonna do when you get back to LA, my life is boring, you don't wanna know about it. Tell me what you'll do."

"Every new thing I find out about you fascinates me. Nothing is boring about you, baby." He assured.

"How does it feel like to be in a room that has your face plastered on every inch of it?" I asked while placing a few light kisses on his neck.

When I looked up I found him biting his lower lip. "Why are you tempting me so much?"

I laughed. "Because you kind of deserve it." I defended. "I nearly fell there, near the wall."

"But I did catch you." He pointed out. "Or, I could have let you fall if you wanted me to, maybe next time, then."

"Shane!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Okay, so back to your question, beautiful. It's kind of creepy, my face everywhere I look in your room, but then I get jealous."

"Why?"

"When I see old pictures of you and Josh. Sometimes I wish I was him. Man, if I was him...."

"What if you were him?"

"Never mind..." He let out a sigh.

"Shane Gray is a jealous little boy." I noted.

"When it comes to Mitchie Torres the little tease."

"Hah, thanks for that." I joked. "Wait, did Nate really date Hannah Montana?"

It was a question that was somewhere in my head and it just came out. I wanted to know, though.

"Wh-at?" He laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"From my head. Something I wanted to ask." I replied simply now looking up and smiling at him.

"Ask Nate."

"Why?"

"Cause it's about him."

"He's your brother, though."

"Yes, but it's his life right?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled again.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Oh, not me. Caitlyn." I let him know. "Caitlyn told me to ask you guys."

"I like Caitlyn. She seems funny."

"You've never met her, though." I reminded.

"I have in my imagination. When you tell me about someone in your life I just try and imagine how they would be like and Caitlyn turned out to be funny."

"Beyond funny, she'll get you rolling on your stomach." I told him.

"Okay, fine. Tell me about your love life if not Nate's."

"Mitchie Torres." He said, simply.

"What Mitchie Torres?"

"That is my love life."

"No. Before me. Who was before me? How many girlfriends have you had? Were they all models?"

"What? No. What?" He asked, bewildered. "I mean why do you need to know? Past relationships are not relevent in new ones."

"I just want to know if they were prettier than me." I answered truthfully.

Shane laughed.

"Shut up." I warned.

"Honestly, they dont really matter now. What matters is you, my beautiful lady."

"You wont understand what goes through a girls head. Just tell me."

He shook his head. "Girls, I'll never understand them. And no." He said looking down at me. "They werent all models only three were, I think?"

"What do you mean you think? How many were there?" I asked, pushing myself back so that his face was full in view.

"There was Adriana the Mexican model, and then Haily she was Frence but lives in LA, and Mariah and Candice and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down speed break, I've lost count." I told him. "And all of these were models?"

"No, Haily worked at the library near our house and..."

"Okay, yeah whatever. I get it. "

"See I told you girls are beyond my understanding. First, they want to know something and then after knowing they say they know enough."

"Whhatever, Shane. Whatever."

"Hey." He said pushing my chin up. "So what if they were models or worked at the library they're not what I want, you're what I want. You're what I need."

"I know." I muttered.

"They were noting like you. You just blow me off my feet, Mitchie, honestly." He assured "You're everything I want."

"You're so cheesy, Shane." I laughed.

"You love it."

He pulled me closer again and placed a kiss on my forehead and then on my nose and slowly trailed down to my lips, kissing me fully.

"Yeah, that wasn't cheesy at all, Shane." I joked.

"What can I say, You love all of my cheesyness."

---

My hand moved frantically on the soft cotton material on my mattress in the morning. I couldnt find what I was looking for- Shane. Panicking, I shot my eyes open and saw that I was laying alone on my bed but collapsed back on it when I saw Shane sitting by the window with a notebook and pen in his hand.

"Shane?" I whispered, making sure that it wasnt my imagination seeing him.

"Mitchie, baby. Sleep, it's not even dawn yet."

"Are you like Jake? Dont't you sleep?" I mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep and then I started writing this." He said, waving the notebook in his hand.

"What is, famous person who doesnt sleep?"

"A song. About you." He smiled. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep? You still have a couple more hours."

"I would love you to, but I'd probably forget what the lyrics are when I wake up so dont count on me remembering."

"Okay, I wont." He smiled, walking up to his side of the small bed and bringing me to his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I felt his lips near my ear.

"Its been quite a long year, like we're being tested, to face all our fears..." He started softly his warm comforting voice sending chills down my spine. "Finally your mind will get some rest, and you'll feel much better when you're laying on my chest.I'll feel you breathing, close your tired eyes." I rubbed my hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. I felt him smile through his words. "Goodnight my love, I feel you drifting. Goodbye my best friend, this aint no kinda living. Goodnight, my love. And I'll hold you one more time untill tomorrow."

"That's good. But it's kinda making me miserable about you leaving." I heard myself say sleepily.

"Shh, baby sleep." He whispered and I rubbed my head against his chest. "While you're deep in a dream, I'm awake and thinking of what we could have been. Could I have done something better and made some changes? But objects in the rear view mirror seem closer than they seem. There's no use grasping when things are out of reach." He sighed finishing the nexr verse. Even in my sleep his warm breath drove me crazy, it was so beautiful listening to his voice, so clear, so close. Everything about him was so beautiful. "Goodnight my love, I feel you drifting. Goodbye my best friend, this aint no kinda living. Goodnight, my love. And I'll hold you one more time untill tomorrow." He finished.

"It's not complete yet." I heard him whisper.

"I love how much I heard. You're great at what you do Shane."

He kissed my forehead.

---

"This is the last call for flight number 18632449 travelling from New Jersey to New York all passangers please report to check in point 3 before boarding the flight." The annoying lady in the airport announced through the speaker.

"That's my call." Shane announced, smiling at me.

We were now at the airport me, Shane and Josh. He was leaving. Shane was leaving, I was miserable, the weather was happy and I was miserable. Did I mention that I was miserable?

I embraced him in a tight hug. The airport was busy and Shane had been recognised by some pretty agressive fans due to which we were now waiting in the security area.

"We'll meet soon, I promse, baby." He whispered into my ear.

"When?"

"When the time is right, just trust me, okay?"

"I do." I nodded into his shoulder.

"I don't mean to interupt in your lovey dovey moment or anything, but the flight is getting delayed because of you two love birds." Josh butted in.

I didnt want to let go, but I had to.

"Bye beautiful, don't forget me." He kissed my cheek.

Like that was possible.

I saw Shane dissapear into the distance after saying his goodbye to Josh, my hand still in the air, waving at no one now that he was gone.

Shane was gone.

**What's gonna happen now? Shane's gone....One of you guys got it right about what the big surprise is but Im not gonna tell u who find out when u read the next chapter which will def be the last. =[ A lot of people asked about a sequel and I wanted to surprise you all at the end by saying I would be doing a sequel to this!!!! Yayyy!! I just love it too much to let go. I have it all planned, actually have been planning it for sometime now and all I cam say is that its something that you guys wouldnt have expected, I'm so excited!!! Wont be doing the squel straight away maybe after a few month. I just have so many ideas jumping in my head for different stories that I find it hard concentrating on one haha LOL. So tell me what you think about what's happened? Whats gonna happen? I want theories =]**

**I dont know if u guys remember but when I was writing what did she do to ur heart shane I told you guys I had exams, well I know u guys dont personally know me but I want to share my happiness with y'all!! I got an 'A' in English!!! WOOOHHHOOOOO! I was the only one in my school to get an 'A' in the subject! My friends and I were jumping up and down ahaha**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me luck! =]**

**Review please....I wanna reach 100 before this ends, please make it happen....please....please...please....**

**I was so happy today I wrote this out in like 2 hrs sorry its short but I wanted to give u guys something because I was sooooo happy today LOL I'm not proof reading, forgive for mistakes and spelling errors please.**

**LOVE you alll!!!!**

**Take care and review.**

**Pretty please? I gave u alot of Smitchie fluff haha**


	15. Chapter 15

I yawned at the TV screen for what seemed like the tenth time in a minute. The room was dark and the only thing illuminating the large living room was the light coming from the Tom and Jerry cartoon I had been watching. My life was getting normal again. Back in Texas after staying one more day in New Jersey everything was the same as it was before we left for New York other than the fact that Shane and I were together. It had been four days since I had seen him, and 2 hours since I had talked to him. I yawned again, looking at the watch on my wrist. Nearly midnight on New Years eve, sitting alone and watching cartoons, what a life I thought to myself.

Jerry and Retty were out, spending New Years eve together, and I had put Timmy to sleep long ago. I just hadn't bothered changing the channel after putting her to sleep. Shane was in LA busy doing some last minute changes for their new album. They wanted to release it within a couple of months and since Jason is away on his honeymoon, him and Nate have to do much of the work pending. I decided to call it a night as I switched off the television and plodded to my room. It was bigger than the one in New Jersey, bigger than the one I had shared in New York with Alex too. I missed her. My bed was king sized that was placed in the middle of the room that had wooden flooring and blue and off white painted walls decorated with paintings that would probably cost three times my college tuition's. My room had a walk in closet, not that I needed it. I didn't even have enough clothes to fill it up. I didn't even need it. No matter what Jerry and Retty definitely knew how to treat their daughters nanny. I wasn't complaining.

I thought I was hallucinating when I heard the door bell ring, surprised that Jerry and Retty were back so soon. It was only midnight. Well, just struck 12 am actually. I turned the lights back on in the living room and went to look through the small hole on the door. My eyes were too tired and lighting outside was poor unabling me to see them. Without thinking twice I opened the door. "Back so soon, guys?"

"No, just arrived." Shane said, a smile gracing his face.

"Shane!" I squealed, smiling widely and nearly jumping on him to catch him in a hug.

"Happy new year, Mitchie." He embraced me.

I was caught in his hug for a while, still not believing that he was here. He was supposed to be half way across the country, not here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, now letting go of him and placing my hands on his shoulders with a step backwards so that I could get a good view of him. "You told me you were in LA."

"These are for you, beautiful." He said with a smile handing me the bunch of red roses that I was too busy to notice when I hugged him.

"Thanks Shane." I smiled back and he kissed me.

"So, do I get to come inside or do you plan on keeping me here all night?"

"No." I shook my head. "Come on in. It's your uncle's house."

"They probably wont be back till early morning." He told me as I closed the door behind him.

"How do you know that? They'll be so thrilled to see you. I'm so happy you're here. I missed you allot!" I exclaimed all in one breath.

He chuckled.

My gosh, I think I just felt my heart melt.

"I actually got here today afternoon. Was at a hotel the whole day. I honestly couldn't wait to see you, Mitchie. Time was going so slow."

I smiled as I led him to the sofa I had been sitting on watching TV.

"I wanted to surprise you. And how could we not spend New Year's together? I had to be here." He said, sitting next to me and squeezing me in his arms.

"I love you Shane." I told him.

"Me too." He said nudging me.

"Does Jerry know you're coming here?"

"Yup, they actually gave me the idea to stay at the hotel all day and then surprise you at midnight. If it was me I would have come running the second I stepped off the plane."

I laughed. "So they were in on this?"

"They were." He nodded innocently.

"I can't believe that you are actually here." I exclaimed once again, looking at him. Honestly, I didn't think I would see Shane for a while, maybe even a few months. I didn't expect to see him after four days in my wildest dreams. This was so surreal, yet joyous.

"It's New Years, Mitchie. Whatcha wanna do?"

"I dunno." I admitted resting my head on his shoulders. My sleepiness had gone. All that I could feel was the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins at an unstoppable speed. I was feeling sort of high.

"Let's go out somewhere. There is this huge..."

"No. I can't leave Timmy, she'll be alone." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her." He nodded.

"Or....we could watch cartoons. It's my idea of spending New Years." I suggested. It was true. That was what I was doing before he got here.

He smiled. "Cartoons it is."

I put it back on the channel I had been previously watching, but it wasn't what either of us were doing, now. I was too busy staring at our interwined hands and he was too caught up in looking at me. I didn't mind, though. It just seemed to normal.

"Oh! I better put these roses in water or they'll get parsed. Retty will be so happy to see them. She loves roses!" I jumped up, looking around the room as to where I should place them. Jerry and Retty wouldn't mind, in fact they'd be more than happy. Their house was more like my own home to me.

"No, dont got." He tugged at my hand.

I smiled at his innocent face. "The flowers will die."

He pulled me down back to the seat next to him. "Roses don't die so soon." He stated.

I nodded, placing them on my lap and concentrating on the ending of another episode of Tom and Jerry. Seemed like a marathon was going on.

"What was the important thing Nate wanted to discuss?" I asked suddenly remembering it was the reason why he had to leave New Jersey so soon. When I turned my face to look at Shane I saw his eyes closed and face composed. He had fallen asleep. For a second I thought he was joking but the sound of his even breathing told me I was wrong. I stared at him for a while, smiling. He must have been tired, travelling wasn't so easy and anxiety does take a lot away from him up was the last thing on my mind. He does so much for me, letting him sleep peacefully is the least I could do. I looped my arm with his, running my hand down his arm and then finally intertwining our fingers, again. My head rested on his muscular shoulder and I found myself going into a deep slumber minutes later.

---

"This is the perfect shot!"

"No, this one."

"Did you see this one, with Timmy?"

"And this one, looks like they're a married couple, so cute!"

I thought I was dreaming when I heard such conversations in my head.

"Shh, look!" I heard again.

I moved my head slightly, realizing the pain I was feeling on one side of my neck. It had been in that position all night. My eyes squeezed tighter at the pain and at the sudden realization that it was morning and light was struggling to enter my eyes. The first thing I saw when I woke up was our hands, still intertwined. I smiled widely and then looked up at a red handed Jerry and Retty, one of which had a handy cam in their hand while the other had their phone, ready to take pictures. Timmy was standing innocently with both hands behind her back swaying on her heels, trying to figure out what was happening- exactly what I was doing too. The room was different to what I had sleep-en to. Decorations and lights had already been set up for the New Years party in the night.

"What are- ouuu" I nearly screeched, now holding the left side of my neck trying to compose the pain.

"Wait, wait, Mitchie. Perfect shot!" Retty held her hand out motioning me to stay in the position I was in.

"What are you guys doing taking pictures of us?" I asked, surprised and embarrassed while trying to shake Shane awake.

That's enough sleeping for one day now, Gray.

Shane looked as surprised as I was. Confusion vivid on his face.

"Oh, hey unc." He muttered, still confused. "And aunt Retty."

"Morning, Shane." They both exclaimed, all giggly together.

"Stop the pictures, guys." I demanded, now standing up. The roses in my lap scattered to the ground and I shot an annoyed look at Shane who hadn't let me put them in a vase and Retty and Jerry who were acting ver annoying at the moment.

They didn't stop, though.

"Mitchie, look at this!" Retty said, kneeling down, helping me with the roses and showing me one of probably a million pictures she took of Shane and I sleeping. No privacy in this house I tell you.

"Check this out, Shane." His uncle said, now shoving the handy cam in front of his eyes. "This is just classic."

"Wow, we do look good together." Shane exclaimed, eyes wide open at the video he was watching.

"C'mon, Timmy. Have you had breakfast, baby? When did you wake up?" I asked her as she took my hand and I led her to my room, ignoring the three grown up children in the living room.

She climbed up on my bed while I went to the bathroom telling me that she had woken up a while ago and already had breakfast. She excitedly told me about the pictures that she took with Shane and I as well. I shouted "That's great" and "Good" from the bathroom.

When I went back to my room Timmy was sitting on Shane's lap, his hair wet, clothes slightly damp and a smile plastered on his face.I looked at him, one brow raised.

"What?" He asked. "I'm quick."

I nodded, now looking at the roses that I had handed over to Retty neatly placed in a glass vase on top of a drawer.

"They look better there." He stated.

I nodded again.

"Is their anything with the nodding? Are you angry with me?"

"No, just a little embarrassed. I cant believe we both fell asleep on the couch and Retty and Jerry left the preparations for the party and were busy photographing us." I admitted, laughing a little.

"You should see the pictures, they came really good."

"I guess." I said, sitting on the bed.

"Do you know where we're going in a few hours?" He asked, mischievously.

"Where?" I was just hoping that he wouldn't say he was leaving other than that if he told me to go to Nebraska with him I would.

"Lunch."

"Together?"

"No, I'm going with Timmy. You wanna come?" He joked.

"No, thanks. I have work. This is my job, remember?"

"C'mon, Mitchie. Timmy will be with Aunt Retty, she said that there's no problem if you're out all day. I already took permission."

"No, just stay here. I feel like I'm taking advantage of their kindness, being away every time you're around."

"Nooooo!" Timmy exclaimed. "Me very good girl, promise. You go go...." She pointed towards the door.

I laughed.

"See, even Timmy doesn't want you with her."

---

I was wearing a dress. Yes, a dress. It was navy blue, and hit my knee. My legs were covered in black tights and my hair was left out. I had brought the dress from a store I managed to find open for the New Years party. Shane said it would be late by the time we went home and all the guests would probably have arrived by then so I got ready for the night too, although I had no idea what we would be doing after lunch.

"This is so good." I said, pointing to my food.

"I know. We always eat here whenever we're in town." Shane added with a smile.

"I've never been here before." I looked around the posh resturant which had a queue all the way out of the door and into the road. "How did you manage to get a reservation here, anyway?"

"Made it when we were in New Jersey." He stated.

I gave him an awed expression, putting my hand on his biceps.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Somewhere, where I like spending my time when I'm here." He assured.

---

"This is so beautiful, Shane." I stared in awe at the beautiful place I was in. I could literally feel my eyes sparkle.

"Yeah, we spent our childhood here, before moving to LA." He told me, looking around the place in just as much fascination as I was.

"This is your home?"

"Yeah" He replied, now turning to face my expression.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

It wasn't as big as Jerry's home, nearly half the size, slightly bigger than my home in New Jersey. It was surrounded by hounds of greenery, from trees to plants all coated in thin layers of crisp ice. It was still cold. A black piano graced the living room where I guessed the family played together. The small fire place was surrounded by couches and family pictures graced the cream coloured walls.

"We used to practise here..." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the back porch."And mom would call us from the kitchen for lunch through that window." His gorgeous face lit up with a smile remembering the old memory and pointing towards a large window over seeing the back porch.

"You really love it here, dont you?" I asked, studying his face.

"I do." He exclaimed excitedly, smiling wildly. "I really wanted you to see our old home." He kissed my temple.

"I'm glad you did."

"C'mon, let me show you my room." He was dragging me upstairs even before I had a chance to breathe again. I smiled at his excitement. It was like seeing Shane Gray when he was 6 again.

Nate and him shared a room. It didn't have much, since they moved most of their stuff to LA other than two beds, a closet and empty book shelf's. Nothing was dusty, surprisingly. In fact every thing was very clean.

"Nate gave me a hard time sleeping." He laughed, sitting on his bed and gesturing me to sit next to him. "He would never stop snoring!"

I laughed as I sat down next to him.

"So, what no one lives here now?"

"No, we only stay here when we're in Texas for family vacations or gettogethers, other than that if only one of us comes then we stay at uncle Jerrys place."

"I like your house it feels very homely." I complimented.

"I like it more here than LA, too."

I rested my head on his shoulder again, only to remember the killer pain I had been experiencing in the morning.

"Ouch" I muttered, removing my head and placing my hand on my neck.

"It's that bad huh?"

"You're lucky you didn't sleep on my shoulder"

"Shall I kiss it away?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Shane!" I laughed, hitting his arm. "Cheesy, honey. You're so cheesy."

"I'm sure this feels much better now." He said, placing another kiss on my neck. I shivered this time at the contact, like a chill running down my spine. "See, I told you..." He smiled into my neck.

'Yeah, the pain has magically vanished, now doctor Gray."

"That's the least I could do for doctor Torres." He said, while removing his lips from my neck and looking at me. His hand was entangled in my hair and mine rested on his waist as I leaned in closer to kiss him. My hands made their way from his waist, up his chest and looped around his neck as the kiss got deeper. We were both raised up now, knees on the bed, shoes kicked off, bodies pressed against each other, not losing contact for even a second. We parted for a few seconds in the need of air, but not increasing any distance between us. His mouth trailed down my chin and to the good side of my neck while my hands grabbed his hair, fisting them in ecstasy. I felt my knees gradually become weak, but was in too much pleasure to complain and I fell on the bed even before I could gain composure again with Shane on top of me. It was like a huge thump- the weight of his body on top of mine. I heard a chuckle escape his mouth as he continued trailing kisses on my exposed skin.

"Shane, not too much fun. You have a purity ring."

I heard him frown as he fell to the place next to me on the bed, both of us staring at the ever so interesting ceiling with goofy smiles on our faces. The sound of our heavy breathing filled up the room and my body turned to one side, facing him. His arm was placed comfortably around the back of my neck, my head resting in it. I slipped my hand under his other arm and around his waist shifting closer to him.

"Suddenly I don't feel so cold anymore." I panted.

He shifted his body too so that he was facing me. "Me too." He smiled, moving a strand of hair from my sweaty forehead. I let out a heavy sigh, smirking.

"So, do you wanna play the piano for me? I havn't heard you play, ever." I nudged him. "I think I deserve at least that."

"C'mon then, beautiful." He kissed my forehead as we both got up.

---

We both played for hours, jammed next to each other on the small stool. Our fingers danced in synchronization at melodies that we both didn't seem to quite know, but it fitted. The last time I played a piano was so long ago I could hardly remember. I didnt have one back at home, not even a keyboard. I would stay back after school and use the old piano in the auditorium during high school, never really knowing what I was doing, but it all just seemed to right that I never asked anyone if I was playing correctly then. Now, I would play a few notes and Shane would add some more until we made various different songs, which I would most probably forget by the next day. The piano though was slightly out of tune. It hadnt been used in a while but was good nevertheless. Sometimes I would catch him staring and sometimes I would be caught doing the act. It made me think of how lucky I was to have him in my life. It was like he was a new wave of fresh air, a new source of happiness. A new beginning for me.

Once, realizng how far behind we were and how much time had passed by we hurried back home. It was already dark and I had no idea how or where the time went. My watch told me it was 8pm and we both hopped into his car and rode home. The ride home was nearly silent. I didn't mind though. The only sound made was either by me turning stations on the radio or by Shane talking to someone over the phone. When he pulled in front of Jerry's beautifully lit house. I noticed that music and lighting set the atmosphere. A few figures could be seen through the large glass window and a couple of people were scattered around the front porch with drinks in their hand, busy in conversation.

"Looks like people have already arrived." I said, still studying the house.

"Looks like." He added. "Let's go?"

I nodded, getting out of the car and waiting for Shane to reach my side. "Don't leave me, please? I don't know anyone here." I admitted, holding his hand. He interwinded our fingers.

"I can't promise that."

Looking at him I couldnt judge his face. It had a mixture of things, some I could probably ready if he held his expression for a while longer. Others, it would take me a whole life time to figure out. I didnt say anything, trying to mentally process the meaning of his words. The only thing that came to my mind was that he would be leaving soon. What else could that mean?

Inside, the place was more full than it looked like. I wasn't exactly right about not knowing anyone. I recognised a few faces who had come around the House various times. They were Retty and Jerry's friends, others I guessed were frineds and relatives I hadn't ever seen before. Shane knew most of them. It was like our entrance was grand. Nearly all faces turned to us like someone important had come. Shane being the importan person and me being a nobody, if you were guessing. I did feel awkward because everyone was either staring at us, surprised expressions plastered on their face or others were examining me, trying to see if I was good enough for him. I remembered this was our first official family gathering. If it could be called so.

I don't know...were we official yet? What does that mean anyway?

I dont know.

"Don't worry, the glares will calm down in a bit." Shane whispered soothingly in my ear.

People came up to Shane. Hounds of people. Greeting, chatting and questioning him. Some would ask about who I was. He would reply by saying that I was his girlfriend. That was enough for me. The people seemed nice, genuine.

I smiled weakly at them, too busy to notice my curly haired friend who I suddenly missed so much. Nate smiled at me from across the room, leaning against the wall talking to a nearly bald guy with white hair. I couldn't see the mans face and honestly wasn't interested. I wasnt believing my eyes. My gaze turned to Shane who was looking at me. His nod confirmed that he was indeed Nate. I saw him excuse himself from the bald guy as he pointed towards us. Th guy turned with Nate too and sent a smile my way or was it for Shane I wasn't sure. It probably was because I didnt recognise him from anywhere.

"Nate!?" It came out like a low squeal as he wraped his arms around me for a hug.

"I can't believe you're here." I hugged him back. "Is Alex here? It seems like I'm seeing you after months."

"Hey hey hey. Enough hugging. I'm the boyfriend, here." Shane joked as he parted us.

I smiled at Shane who was doing the same at me and turned my attention back at Nate. "Got here a few hours ago. You guys were obviously not here to welcome me." He complained.

"Oh, stop whining so much Nate." Shane laughed.

"Yeah, Natey boy. But, no Alex with you?" I asked, looking behind his shoulder.

"No." He shook his head. "She had to go home for New Years this year." He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Aww." I rubbed his arm. "Next time, then."

" I have actually came here for something important." Nate told me.

I looked at him and then back at Shane who wore a serious expression on his face.

"We should talk somewhere more private." Shane suggested.

---

So I sat there on my bed, my head spinning several directions not really knowing how I felt. Nate was in front of me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest trying to read my face. Shane was doing the same but I think was a lot more successful. He was sitting beside me, arms around my back, staring with a serious expression.

"Wow." I finally let out. I felt speechless. I didnt know what to say, it was like a situation where you want to do something but are afraid of how the consequences would turn out to be. "I don't know what to say, guys." I replied honestly looking at Shane and Nate, both who had understanding expressions on their faces.

"I mean....this...this is big. It's huge. I don't know...." I started, unsure.

"You don't have to, Mitchie. It's completely up to you. No pressure at all." Shane insisted. Yeah, right. You're telling me that the president of your record company came all the way to Texas, on New Years day because he wanted to put an offer in front of me to sign a three record deal with their company and it's no pressure. I was cursing the moment when I sang at Jasons reception and the moment when the guy saw the video and apparently fell in love with my voice. Apparently I'm star material. I laughed now, remembering what Nate said the guy told him. The both looked at me, now more relaxed.

"Seriously guys?"

"Serious." Nate said.

"I don't know. I'm only flesh cutting material. That's what I am not someone who could take singing as a profession. That's not me. I'm not cut our for it." I told them.

"Everyone thinks that at some point, Michie. People wait for such offers for the whole of their lives and none come by and your one of the lucky few who unintentionally got one landed in their lap." Shane spoke.

I knew what he saying was right but it wasnt what I was. It wasnt me. Singing was never a career choice, never. I would sometimes even bunk music class in fear of making a fool out of myself and here I am with a record deal in my lap.

"When Mr. Blake called me for a meeting with him two days ago after seeing the reception video he was nearly bouncing on his seat, so excited to know everything about you. He want's you on his team. You have what it takes to be something big. I've always told you that and even he says it." Nate informed.

"How come I haven't seen the reception video yet?" I asked, thinking about how some Blake guy has seen it but I haven't.

They laughed this time.

"You'll see it soon, promise. But first tell me what you think." Shame asked, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I don't know, Shane. I honestly don't know. I'm just scared that everything wont turn out right and I'll just miss another year in med school and be working again."

" I'm here, Mitchie. Every step of the way....we're here. You don't have to worry about being alone we will always be there to guide you."

"Exactly, Mitchie. Plus, the deal is split halfway between our company, Gray records and Blake records. We will be responsible for you. You don't have to worry about anyhing. All you have to do is just sing." Nate assured.

"Why do I feel like you had a hand in showing the Blake guy the video, Nate?"

"I may or may not have made him watch the video." Nate smirked.

"Speak to him, okay? Then think about your decision. Give it a try, Mitchie. You never know this could change your life." Shane told me.

There were three things going around in my mind. Firstly, my mom would freak out, totally. I didn't exactly know how she would react actually but it would probably be somewhere along those lines. Secondly, this wasn't what I dreamt of doing, maybe like every other teen in the country I once had a dream that I would become someone famous and own a huge house and have a nice car, be surrounded by celebrites but even then I knew that was just a dream, something good to think about but nothing like that is reality. Not to me. And thirdly- the most tempting thought. I would be with Shane. I would be under his fathers companys contract along with the Blake guys who I wasn't thinking about at the moment and Shane and everyone else would actually be there for me, every step of the way. They would lead me and I would be with Shane in LA, a much better thought than being miles away from him in Texas, much better.

---

The Blake guy turned out to be the nearly bald man Nate had been talking to earlier in the evening. Now my brain cells were working, overtime, actually. That was why he seemed so happy to see me. Yes, use your brain Mitchie. We talked for what seemed like hours about all the possibilities and the offer he had for me. Shane or Nate none of them were in the study room where the small meeting was being taken place, only me and Bald Blake. That was necessary I think because, if Shane was their then I would feel tempted again and would probably make a biased decision. I had made mine. It was what seemed right and now I was on my way out of the room to the other side of the door where music was being played and where I knew Shane was waiting impatiently.

When I opened the door, the crowd over his shoulder seemed to have increased by an uncountable number. Music was mild and soft but my mind wasn't there. It was where my decision was. Shane didn't speak a word. He was nervous. I knew he wanted me to be in LA with him. His eyes met mine and I was afraid they would give away my answer. I wanted to tell him myself, not by my eyes.

"Shane, I'm going to be a singer!" I exclaimed excitedly. His face immediately lit up like a rainbow. Happiness evident on every inch of him. That was when I was sure I made the right decision. He pulled me up into his arms and spun me in the air. I was laughing in happiness and in the thought that I had made the right decision. I had, indeed.

"I love you, Mitchie. Today, you have made me the happiest man in the world!" He exclaimed, not letting me out of his grip.

"I love you too, Shane!" I smiled and he let me down. I tip-toed up, a little dizzy and leaned in closer to kiss him. He closed the small distance within no time and I felt him smile in the kiss, just like me.

The background was deleted from my mind. I didnt care if people were staring or gasping. I didnt care that Jerry and Retty came by running hugging me, all I cared was that I was in the arms of the man that makes me the words most happiest girl- Shane Gray, and he was mine.

The End.

**LONGGGGG Chapter......this is the end guys. I dunno how I feel, I feel kind of happy and sad at the moment. Sad because this is end and happy because it menas that I can continue writing what did she do to your heart shane? and work on the sequel to this! Look out for it guys!!! And do read what did she do to your heart shane if you have the time. I had planned on writing this chapter after finishing writing a chapter for WDSDTYHS and I did, but this chapter turned out to be much longer than i had planned maybe because I didnt want to let go. **

**Mitchie is becomeing a singer! Yayyyy! And I got a lot of theories some said Shane would propose, some said they dont know others said he would ask her to movie in but onely one person was right! And that was Emily!!! Virtual cookie to you, girl!**

**I would also like to thank each and every one of you guys who read and review and to you guys who read only and made this fan fic successful! I love you all. You make me so happy....seriously.**

**Any questions or amything? Message me =]**

**I dont feel like saying goodbye but this is the end so till next time....**

**Peace and Love Jonas! **

**Bye xoxo**

**Review please! Last chapter, last views....add theories for the sequel too! I've got it all planned out lets see if my mind matches with anyone else.....=]**

**Love you allll....**


End file.
